The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time, A Female Link
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: What would happen if Link was a woman? If Sheik was a male? That Ruto had a brother? Would anything be different? A kind soul thrust into danger and being given the task of saving Hyrule with a stoic Sheikah as her companion, how can Link focus on her journey when little by little her heart is taking her in a different direction? SheLink! Cover image by Dez!
1. Summoned To The Great Deku Tree

**I do not own Legend Of Zelda or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Link had often wondered why all the other Kokori's had fairies and she didn't, Saria had defended her against the people who made fun of her for not having a fairy, Mido didn't care that she was a girl and pushed her down a lot calling her pathetic and a wimp. She was smaller than all the other children and didn't really have enough strength to defend herself, lucky for her Saria would always be nearby and come to her aid, getting those depressing thoughts out of her head, Link tied her long blond hair up with a piece of clothe from an old tunic she found and laid down on her bed, looking at the wooden ceiling with sad sky blue eyes, after a minute she closed her eyes and went to sleep.<p>

Link woke up after having the same horrible dream that had haunted her for the past week only to see a blue fairy that had on a blue dress flying in circles around her head saying," Get up! Get Up! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you!"

She looked confused as she asked in a sleepy voice," Who are you?"

The fairy continued to fly around her head as it yelled," I am Navi, Your fairy, Now come on The Great Deku Tree has summoned you!"

Link got to her feet almost falling back on the bed since she was still a little tired, she shrugged it off as she hurriedly brushed her hair before putting it in a pony tail and placing her favorite green cap on her head. She was the only female Kokori that wore a hat instead of a headband or nothing on her head at all. The other girls made fun of her and even tried to cut her hair a few times with an arrow from the Weapon Shop, she shoved those thoughts out of her head as a new one popped up, she thought if the Great Deku Tree summoned her than it had to be something important. She slipped on her boots and ran out the door, Saria must have waited for her to get up since the green haired girl started running towards her house.

Saria smiled cheerfully as she shouted up to Link waving," Good morning sleepy head!"

Link climbed down the ladder that led up to her house almost falling off a couple of times, when she got down she said to Saria," Sorry, I can't talk right now. I have been summoned by The Great Deku Tree."

Saria looked a little sad that she couldn't talk to her before she noticed Navi, Saria clapped her hands together giggling as she asked ignoring Link when she said she had to go," So you finally got a fairy?"

Link smiled back and said proudly with her hands on her hips," Yup, Now I really must get going. Sorry, I will talk to you later!"

Saria nodded her head saying in an excited voice," Yes, If The Great Deku Tree has summoned you than it must really be important! We will talk later and you can tell me everything!"

Link ran off towards the area Navi told her to go, but when she got to the path Mido jumped in front of her startling her a bit and said," Where do you think your going wimp?"

Link glared at Mido as she said through gritted teeth," I was summoned by The Great Deku Tree."

Mido laughed at her and sneered," Who told you that?"

She put her hands on her hips as she stared the bully down, she answered," My fairy Navi told me."

Navi then flew out of her cap and flew around Mido shouting," The Great Deku Tree has summoned her! Move It!"

Mido looked shocked for a moment, since he couldn't believe that Link had gotten a fairy without him knowing. He huffed at the two in front of him," You don't have a sword nor a shield. How can you expect me to let you past without a sword and a shield?"

Link frowned at him and said in a determined voice," Then I will get a sword and a shield!"

Mido scoffed as he sat in front of the path so she couldn't get by," As if you could."

Link walked off muttering under her breath," I will show you, stupid bully."

Navi then guided her towards a small hole to where she had to crawl through. She looked at the hole nervously as she asked her fairy," Are you sure there is a sword through here?"

Navi hit Link's back becoming impatient with her timid nature and sighed," Yes, I am sure. Now hurry up!"

Link edged closer to the hole but then stopped as she asked to stall the inevitable," What happens if a boy walks by and sees up my tunic?"

Navi's glow brightened in anger as she shouted as loud as a fairy could," Get in the hole now!"

Link frowned at her fairy and muttered getting down on her hands and knees as she crawled in," Fine, You didn't have to shout."

Navi wanted to scream again at her but went inside her hat. Link got out of the hole and the first thing she noticed was the boulder that rolled by almost giving her a heart attack. Navi got out of her hat and said," You have to time it just right and follow the path the boulder is on to find the sword."

Link gulped nervously as she timed the boulder before running down the path as fast as she could, it felt like an eternity before she found a huge chest on a stump that had a sign beside it. Link never really liked to read so she just decided to open the chest and see for herself. She was surprised when Navi was right and their was a sword and its sheath inside the chest. She picked it up strapping the sheath on her back," Looks like you were right Navi."

Navi glared at Link and said," I am always right. Now let's get you a shield and go to the great Deku Tree!"

Link went back through the hole and made her way to the Weapon Shop, She looked at the shields and saw that they cost forty rupees apiece. Link mumbled as she took out her rupee bag," This trip better be worth it since I have to use my savings for a stupid shield."

Navi rolled her eyes at Link as the girl paid for the shield who put it on her back along with the sheath before turning to the fairy saying," Happy now? Come on."

When they reached the path again, Mido once again stopped her and said," I can't let you past without a sword and a shield."

Link smirked holding up her sword and shield saying," I got them."

Mido's eyes widened when he saw the Kokori sword in Link's hand before saying," Fine, You may past but I will never accept you as one of us, I don't see why Saria likes to hang out with a wimpy tomboy like you and I have no clue why the Deku Tree would want to see you out of all the Kokori, Your nothing but a wimp and that sword will be just for show. You don't know how to use it at all."

Link didn't say a word as she walked by the red-head to see The Great Deku Tree. She didn't care if anyone accepted her, mainly because she knew it was never going to happen and Mido only liked to rub it in her face, she was going to get stronger, she didn't want to be known as Link the wimpy Kokori, she wanted to be known as a fearless fighter or at least as a good person. Not the weirdo that everyone hated that they didn't care lived or died. She was going to show them that their assumptions about her were wrong and she was not a waste of space.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, alert, and favorite<strong>


	2. Inside The Great Deku Tree

**I do not own Legend Of Zelda or any of the characters, in this Sheik is NOT Zelda, he is his own character, Zelda is still a girl, Ruto in this is going to have a twin brother named Ryo, so I wont have to change too many things.**

* * *

><p>Link didn't like the trip to the Deku Tree, she had to walk on a grassy trail that twisted and curved and on the road there were monsters that Navi had called Deku Baba's there bodies were long and stick like, but unlike a stick it was flexible, its head looked like a closed flower to her and when it opened its mouth it revealed very sharp teeth, Link had found all of this out when the Deku Baba had lunged at her, she jumped backwards and tripped while she was escaping the attack, she was face to face with the creature, its breath made her want to puke, she was glad that it couldn't get to her. Navi had to hit the back of her head to get her to moving as the fairy shouted,"Snap out of it! This is no time to be scared! Attack it!"<p>

Link had scooted back a little more so she could get up and when she did, she dodged its head and slashed at its body killing it, she thought it was weird when its body turned into a stick, but listened to Navi when she said to keep it, that it may come in handy. She then continued her run through the grassy trail towards the Great Deku Tree's meadow.

Link had never been in The Great Deku Tree's meadow and was amazed when she reached it, It was beautiful, the grass was somehow greener there than in the Kokori Village, the sun made the meadow look like something out of a fairy tale as it shined off the morning dew that was still on the ground and on The Great Deku Tree's leaves, there were butterflies flying around the flowers that were in the corner of the meadow, while Link was looking at her surroundings in awe, Navi flew out of Link's hat when she reached the Deku tree and flew up to the old tree as she said," I have returned and brought her just as you asked."

Link looked towards the Great Deku Tree and her eyes widened when she saw how tall it was, She had heard people describe the Great Deku Tree as being taller than the Kokori houses and that no one could see the top from the ground, but Link thought that the Great Deku Tree was as tall as a mountain and that their was possibly no end to the branches that seemed to go on forever as they curled up towards the heavens.

The Deku Tree, said," Oh... Navi.. Thou hast returned... Welcome Link listen carefully to what I, the Great Deku Tree am about to tell thee thy slumber these past few moons has been restless and full of nightmares, as the servants of evil gains strength. A vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to thoust has felt it. Link the time has come to test thy courage, I have been cursed and I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Doust thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

Link looked scared as she said while her voice did not show her fear," Yes Great Deku Tree. I will do all that I can to break your curse."

The Great Deku Tree lowered the portion of his trunk that resembled a mouth and said," Then take sword in hand and enter."

Link walked towards the door as she said to herself," Don't be scared.. It's just a little walk.. In a tree's mouth. Nothing life threatening."

Navi wasn't about to tell her that it was indeed life threatening as she followed the girl in the tree. When Link got in there she saw that it was like a maze, their was a ladder leading up to the second story and in the middle of the level she was on their was a hole covered in spider webs, she tried to look up towards the ceiling and saw that their was another level, she knew the Great Deku Tree was big but she wouldn't think the inside would be just as big, but what mainly caught her attention was that near the ladder their were a few Deku Baba's that had woke up when she had stepped in the tree and were now eagerly awaiting her to make attempts to get to the ladder so they could eat her, she could see them drooling from where she stood and she thought it was disgusting, she swore everyone in Kokori village could hear her when she yelled," You didn't say I had to fight monsters!"

Navi hit the back of Link's head and said," Quit complaining. we have to break the curse!"

Link nodded her head as she unsheathed the Kokori sword and started to explore the tree part of her wished to leave and return to her normal life and the other part of her was excited, She thought that part was her insane side, she wanted to prove she was as good as any Kokori but she didn't want to die trying to prove it! She took a deep breath and started exploring the rooms, she came across an orange flower in the middle of a room with a creature with orangish red eyes that looked like a flower, it looked like it was made out of leaves and it had a mess of leaves on its head that looked like hair,that kept poking its head out, it looked around for a few seconds and always went back in the flower, It was a Deku Scrub, or that's what Navi the annoying Fairy said. The whole time Navi had been pestering her to pay attention to her surroundings after that Deku Scrub had hit her with a Deku Nut she had been hit in the side and she yelped in pain and surprise, Link gave the Scrub an evil look and she swore she saw it shake a little in fear as she got her shield out and when it tried to hit her with another Deku Nut she sent it back at it and hit it, it got out of the orange flower and Link was surprised to see that it had legs , as it ran around the room She ran up to the wooden creature that had a face that looked like it was going to burst into tears at any minute before it could hide in the flower again.

The Scrub started shaking as it said in a fearful voice," Ow Ow! Forgive me master! If I give you a clue will you let me go? When you jump off a cliff if you roll as you hit the ground you will not be hurt you may have a sore muscle of two though. I can't guarantee you will be fine at all if the cliff is really really high though. Hehe. Well try it if you are feeling bold!"

The Scrub went back in the ground laughing at Link who only shook her head and continued on, She said out loud," At least I know one trick now."

Link thought as she walked around the place looking for a room she hadn't already explored,'_I used to be just an ordinary fairyless Kokori girl and now I am walking through The Great Deku Tree being led by a fairy that acts like she is my master, I had always dreamed of doing something like this or at least close to this happening to me and now that it is, I am not sure if I want to do anything like this anymore. It always seemed cool in the old story books I read, but it never mentioned anything of the fear that the warrior felt. I am scared and afraid I will die in this lonely looking place, I don't want that to happen and if I tell Navi what I am thinking she would just laugh at me and tell me to get a move on and stop wasting time. Guess I have to just act like everything is okay until I can get out of this place, then I will talk to Saria, talking to her always makes me feel more at ease. At least I know she wouldn't tell me to stop wasting time.'_

Navi only hovered near her head as the fairy said as she spotted another door and said in a loud voice ," Lets go in through this door!"

Link didn't really pay attention as she got the Slingshot she found out and looked it over, she had used it to escape a room that had a big rock in the middle of the room that she tried to jump on to get to the door, since she had jumped down from where the door was and couldn't get back up because she was too short, the rock had broken before she could get to the door, Navi had pointed out that their was a ladder above the door, so Link had shot the ladder down and escaped that room and when Navi had started saying how she should have been more careful she tried to shoot her with a Deku Nut, She wouldn't actually hit the fairy, but what Navi didn't know couldn't hurt her she looked at the weapon and went back to her thoughts,'_ Will this little slingshot be enough to help me? Or will it not be enough and I end up dying? Why did this have to happen to me? Why not Mido? He would have enjoyed the attention.'_

She put the weapon away after Navi hit her on the head, for a small fairy when Navi hit you it actually kind of hurt, she walked through the door Navi pointed out and found yet another Deku Scrub, Link had to do several hard puzzles and she wasn't happy that a mean Deku Scrub was the outcome of her hard work, but she raised her shield as the evidently cranky Scrub tried to kill her, she managed to defeat it and it ran around as she stood on its flower or whatever the Scrubs called it until it came up to her shouting in a mixture of anger and fear,"Please forgive me master! If you spare me I will teach you something cool! You will never beat my brothers up ahead unless you punish them in the proper order. two.. Three... One.. Twenty three is number one!"

Link got off the Scrubs flower and allowed it to go back and hide as she sighed walking towards the door to find another way to the boss ," Great, More Scrubs. What a nice sibling, basically telling us to punish his brothers."

Navi had explained to Link when she had looked at her map trying to understand it, that in places that were swarming with monsters there was always one monster that was in charge of the others and done the most damage. Those monsters were called the Boss's and were the main targets. It wasn't guaranteed that the other monsters would leave once the boss was dead, but with the boss dead the others would be no threat to the area and the only damage that would be sustained was if someone decided to antagonize the lesser monsters.

Navi said as she led Link through the tree," Your lucky that Scrub cared more about his own life than his boss's otherwise we wouldn't have a clue on what to do."

Link nodded as she brushed her bangs out of her face, She jumped in a room that had a big puddle of water the size of a small pond in it and three Deku flowers the scrubs poked their heads out of the flowers when they heard a splash and started to watch her as she surfaced from under the water and examined them, She knew that those were the ones that the one Deku Scrub was talking about. Link made her way to shore but stopped when she noticed that she looked like a boy wearing the green Kokori hat when she looked at her reflection in the water,she frowned, before continuing towards land, she would figure out how to make herself look more girly while wearing the hat later.

The Deku's noticed her and started attacking, the impact the Deku Nuts on her shield was enough to make Link's arm start to go numb, she knew she couldn't take much more of the pounding on her arm so she done what the one Scrub had told her to do and soon she had all of them defeated.

She walked up to the middle Deku Scrub which looked very mad and like it wanted to kill her, The Scrub shouted in frustration and anger the leaves on its head quivering,"How did you know our secret? How irritating! It's so annoying that I am going to reveal the secret of Queen Gohma! In order administer the coup de grâce to Queen Gohma strike with your sword when she's stunned... Oh Queenie! Sorry about that."

Link glared at the Scrub as it hid and she walked into the room where what they called the Queen was waiting, When she got in the room she noticed it was very dark and foggy the only light that was available was from Navi's glow and Link at that moment was glad to have her there. She walked further into the dark room almost tripping over a rock she didn't see as she said," Where is the Queen Gohma? Is it going to be another Deku Scrub? Those creatures are very annoying."

Navi then spotted something hanging from the ceiling and shouted," Link! Look up on the Ceiling!"

Link looked up so fast she almost got dizzy, she saw a huge spider it was bigger than the stone pillar that was in the middle of the Kokori Village, It had one huge eye in the middle of its face, it was a sickly green color, it looked down at Link for a moment, Link said as it started crawling along the ceiling,"EW! Those things actually think of this ugly and gross thing as their Queen? I would hate to see their king... Navi can I poke it?"

Navi hit Link on the head and said in anger," I think you should have been born a boy! No you cannot poke it! Kill it! So we can get out of here!"

Gohma jumped down from the ceiling in front of Link who almost fell on her butt as it roared in her face, the " Queen's" breath really stunk and Link almost gagged, She was too scared to move for a second before Navi shouted at her to attack it or she was going to be killed, she didn't want to die by being killed by a spider, she got her sling shot out and shot at its eye. She missed because she had tripped at the last moment and landed on her butt, Gohma tried to slam on of its hairy spidery legs on Link but she rolled away just in time. Link got back up and shot again before Gohma could get too far away since it started to run off when Link dodged the leg and tried to crawl back on the ceiling. She hit that time and the spider fell down and Link started slashing and chopping for all she was worth. Gohma staid down and Link started to think the spider was a huge idiot, If someone was hacking away at her eye, she would fight back, not lay down and take it. Gohma made some feeble attempts to escape but Link had hit her in the eye each time and eventually after a few more slashes had killed the spider. It gave a pain filled dying screech as if fell down dead, its body started to dissolve mixing in with the fog that was slowly clearing away and she wondered how it was possible, she turned and saw a blue light coming from one corner of the room and asked Navi," What's that?"

Navi flew over to the blue glow and said," It's a portal that will take us out of here. Now hurry up so we can get out of this creepy place."

Link ran over to the portal and stepped in it agreeing with Navi, what felt like forever to her was only a second as she found herself in front of The Great Deku Tree again, She decided she hated portals, They made her feel a little sick for some odd reason. She turned to the Tree as it started talking," Well done Link... Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage... I knew thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes... I have more to tell thou, wouldst thou listen?"

Link sat down on the ground as Navi sat on her lap as she said," Yes."

The Tree said in a pained voice," Now Listen carefully, A wicked Man of the desert cast this curse upon me, This man ceaselessly uses his vile sorcerous in his search for the sacred realm that is connected to Hyrule. For it is in that realm where one would find the divine relic that holds the essence of the gods. It is called the Tri Force."

After explaining that the goddesses made the land and the Tri Force The Deku Tree said,"It was that evil man who cast this curse upon me and it has sapped my power, though your efforts to break the curse were valiant. I was doomed before you started... Yes I will pass away soon, but do not grieve for me. I have been able to tell you of these important matters. This is Hyrule's only hope, Now go to Hyrule castle where thou will surely meet the princess of destiny. Now take this stone with you, the stone the man wanted so much. That he cast the curse on me."

Link remembered her dream, it had a man with red hair and red eyes riding on a black horse through fire and she knew that must be the guy The Great Deku Tree was talking about, she stood up as a pretty green stone appeared before her and went in her hands, Navi said to Link," That's the Kokori Emerald."

She was looking at it wondering why it was so important that someone would murder another for it as the Great Deku Tree continued talking," The future depends upon thee. Thou are courageous.. Navi the fairy help Link carry out my will...Good...Bye"

Link felt tears come to her eyes as she saw the Great Deku Tree start to wither away, leaves went from a vibrant green to a dull green, she knew The Great Deku Tree was dead. She couldn't stand to look at what remained of the protector of the forest and ran out of the meadow wiping the tears from her eyes. Navi stayed behind for a second as she whispered," Good bye and rest in peace Great Deku Tree."

She didn't want to do anymore quest if they were going to be like the one she had just went on, but she felt responsible for The Great Deku Tree's death if she had been faster at defeating Gohma, maybe The Great Deku Tree would still be alive, she wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes and vowed to do whatever the Princess asks her to do, it is the least she could do for letting The Deku Tree die, and if she could prevent others from feeling this sorrow, she would be happy to do it, no matter if she died or not. It was also The Deku Tree's last request and she had to honor it.

Before Link could get away from the entrance to the meadow Mido walked up to her the same snotty expression on his face as he said in an angry voice," Link! What did you do? Is he dead?"

Link couldn't look him in the eye as she nodded her head and whispered," Yes."

Mido's expression changed from snotty to angry as he shouted," It's all your fault!"

Link only ran past him towards the entrance ignoring the stares everyone was giving her as she ran through the exit ignoring the person that yelled," You can't leave! You will die!"

She didn't know when Navi had got in her hat but she flew out and said," Ignore them. You know the truth and that's all that matters."

Link smiled at the fairy before noticing Saria who was standing near the end of the bridge with a sad expression on her face as she asked," Are you leaving?"

Link could only nod not wanting to speak at the moment, Saria walked up to her and handed her a fairy Ocarina similar to the one Saria always played, She realized Saria had given her the Ocarina that she had taught Link how to play with. They were really young and Link had seen Saria playing on a stump and asked her to teach her to play. Saria had agreed and that's what had started their long friendship. Saria said as she brought her Ocarina to her lips," Learn this song and if you want to speak to me you only need to play this melody."

Link mimicked her actions bringing the fairy Ocarina to her lips and copied the notes Saria had played. The music wrapped around them like a cocoon, the music was sweet and for a moment Link was certain that everything was going to be all right. She then ran past Saria and out of the forest, knowing she would change her mind if she stayed with Saria any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, favorite, and alert!<strong>


	3. Meeting Zelda and a Sheikah boy

**I do not own Legend Of Zelda or any of the characters**

* * *

><p>Link made it out of the forest and stopped when she saw a huge brown owl on a dead tree that was located near the end of the path that she thought had too many turns. She went to walk past it when the owl started to hoot scaring her. She thought about running back to the Kokori Forest for a second but then the bird started to speak before she could make up her mind,"Hoot.. Hoot.. Link! Look up here!"<p>

Link thought as she stared at the bird still feeling a little scared,'_I am looking up there! He didn't have to tell me too. I thought Owls came out at night?'_

The owl turned his head upside down and Link's neck hurt just watching the owl do that as he continued to talk," I see the time has come for you to start your adventures! You will encounter many hardships ahead, but do not be discouraged."

Before the Owl could continue Link interrupted him saying in a demanding voice as she placed her hands on her hips," What do you mean by hardships and that the time has finally come? Am I the only one who doesn't know a thing about what's going on?"

The Owl didn't look too pleased that he had been interrupted as he continued on with his talking,"Keep on going straight ahead and you will see Hyrule castle. There you will meet a Princess."

Link did not like how much the bird was talking and said in an irritated voice," I know that Princess's live in Castles. I may not have left the forest but I am not stupid."

The owl ignored her as he continued his monologue,"If you are lost and don't know which way to go look at your map or ask your fairy. She knows the place. Unlike the Kokori fairies are allowed to leave the forest for a short time. Your fairy explored the area before hand, to prevent you from getting lost."

Link 's blue eyes narrowed as she glared at Navi as she hissed," So you knew too. Did I miss the memo that said gather around and talk about little Link's future and lets see what we can do to mess with it?"

Navi glared back as she said making sure to stay away from the mad girl in case she would try to hit her out of the air," If anyone told you what you would have to do. Would you have agreed?"

Link turned away and stared at a tree that was to her left. She knew Navi was right, if she knew what all was going to happen she would have chosen to stay the pathetic Kokori everyone thought she was. The Owl hooted loudly to get Link's attention as he asked," Do you understand all of what I just said?"

Link wasn't really paying attention and said," No."

The Owl rolled his eyes and started to explain again,"If you continue on this path then up ahead you will see Hyrule Castle and there..."

Link realized that the Owl was going to repeat himself and shouted frantically waving her arms in front of her," I understand! No need to explain again!"

The Owl nodded or Link thought he nodded, she couldn't really tell and she noticed that when he turned his head upside down that it still looked like he was staring at you and she thought he was creepy as the Owl said," Hoot.. Hoot.. All right then I will see you around."

Link watched the owl fly away and when he was just a speck in the cloudless blue sky she said in an angry voice as she continued down the short trail," That Owl was very annoying. I hope I never see him again."

Navi only shook her head and flew beside Link.

Link was going to run some more but when she came to Hyrule field she was left speechless, It was huge! Much bigger than the Kokori forest, but the lost woods she had to admit was bigger than this field, It still didn't change the fact that it was pretty. The grass may have a yellowish tint to it and their may not be much trees, but she thought it was still beautiful. Their was a slight cool breeze and as she walked further out in the field she saw a river. The only river she had ever saw was the one in the middle of the Kokori Village and it was almost two to three times smaller than the one she was looking at. She couldn't resist the urge she had to walk up to it, she crouched near the water from the bank, she noticed how clear it was, she splashed some on her face and liked how cold it was against her sun baked skin. She hadn't been out of the woods long but the field was hot, the cool breeze helped a little but didn't stop the sun from torturing her pale skin with its angry rays.

After a minute Link stood up and continued on to the castle, she had started her adventure yesterday morning, she had spent a full day trying to break the curse on The Great Deku Tree, and it had been midday when she got out of the forest, Now the sun was setting over the west horizon. She had never really seen a sunset since the Forest had a lot of trees that kept a lot of the sun out. Their had been only enough sunlight to let plants grow.

She looked up noticing all the colors. Their was pink,orange, red, and blue that mixed together in the endless sky, Navi hit the back of Link's head as she shouted," The gate closes when the sunsets! You do not want to be locked out here in the field at night and Lon Lon Ranch is too far of a walk. You wouldn't make it! Start running!"

Link started to run, but it was as if the sun knew she wanted to get to the Castle before sunset and seemed to set faster than Link thought was normal, right as Link reached the gate it rose leaving her out in the dark, and now creepy field, the full moon poked out from the clouds that had gathered, bathing the field in light. Link was scared as she saw some skeletons that resembled dogs rise out from under the ground. They had a dog's skull but were their eyes should be were two glowing red orbs in the back of their skulls, they had their front paws in front of them their bleached out claws looked deadly. They had a loin clothe around their lower part and Link wondered why, they were skeletons so why bother to wear anything.

It had gotten cold out since the sun was no longer there to keep the land warm. Link back away from the monsters and asked Navi in a scared voice," What are those things?"

Navi didn't answer as she shouted to Link," There are too many for you to fight! Lets go to that village over there!"

Link nodded to Navi and ran to the Village with five of the skeletons creatures that Navi didn't name chasing after her, The Owl was sitting on the tree near the Village and shouted to Link," Wait a second friend! Hoot. Hoot!"

Link ran past him shouting as she tried not to trip over the stairs," Not now birdie! I am running for my life!"

The Owl puffed his feathers out in anger as he flew beside Link saying," Then I will explain while you run."

Link was running out of breath as she continued climbing the endless stairs she panted out to him,"Do what you want! Your going to be annoying anyway."

The Owl ignored that remark and said," You are running up the stairs that go to Kakariko Village. If you haven't seen the Princess already. I suggest you hurry up and do so."

Link glared at the Owl as she reached the top of the stairs and said while she straightened her hat up," If you haven't noticed that the gate is closed and I can't get in."

Navi looked over at Link who was acting meaner than normal and said," You don't have to be so rude."

Link sat down on the ground and said," Sorry, I am just hungry, tired, cold, and scared. I went from having a sheltered life to having to fight for my life in less than two days. Lost what little friends I had managed to keep all these years and now I am off to see the Princess to do some unknown task that I could possibly be killed by doing it."

The Owl had flown off before she began her rant, Navi flew over to Link who looked sad and realized how unfair she had been to the girl, by yelling at her and hitting her constantly, Link had lost everything she had known and is now going into the unknown without a clue of what she is doing, all of what has happened would have broken any other child by now, but all Link was doing was sitting on the ground looking depressed.

Link sat outside of Kakariko Village, she didn't feel like going in right then. It was dark out and the Villagers would probably not enjoy having a sad child on their door step. She curled up in a ball far enough away the guard wouldn't see her and went to sleep.

It felt like only a second had passed since Link had closed her eyes, before Navi was yelling for her to get up.

Navi flew around Link as she shouted," Get up! It's already midday! We need to get to the castle!"

Link sat up fast as she shouted to Navi," Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Navi flew on Link's shoulder and sat down before saying," You had a rough couple of days and needed the sleep."

Link reached into the pouch she carried with her and took a brush out, she got up and hurriedly brushed her hair and put it in a pigtail before grabbing her hat which had come off her head sometime in the night and throwing it on as she ran down the stairs she had fell asleep by and didn't stop running until she reached the castle. She ran past the guards that were there and again the new sight before her left her in awe, A lot of people were running around in the street, some people were going to blue booths that were located on the corners of the square, a woman with a blue dress and brown hair was next to a box of flowers watching her white dog play, one little brown-haired girl with a yellow dress on was chasing a cucoo, she saw stone buildings that looked entirely different from the wooden Kokori houses she was accustomed to. She looked over to her left and noticed a stone Temple that reminded her of the temples she read about in her story books.

She walked into the Market Square when she got there she started to explore, she was amazed at what she saw and wondered if her life would have been different if she had been born in a place like this instead of a forest, She decided to get information on the palace, so she wouldn't be walking into an unknown place blind.

She had come across some people who told her how to get to the Castle, someone even told her about a race called the Sheikah, that they were known as the shadow folk and that they worked for the Royal Family as guardians. The Sheikah haven't been seen in a long time since the land was at peace, but a woman named Impa and a boy who was abandoned by his mother after her husband who was a close friend of Impa's was killed. live at the palace and guarded the Princess and her father, no one knew much about the boy since he never went into town, unless he was with Impa. His name was never mentioned at all.

Navi was still on Link's shoulder as she said," Guess we should head to the Castle. I don't know why you wanted to get information in the first place."

Link said as she walked north towards the castle she saw in the distance, she had spent the rest of the day exploring and it was now dark," I don't want to go into an unknown place anymore without at least a little information."

Navi said while looking around since not even she had been to this place," We can't go in through the front, Since she is a princess and we are just commoners we would be thrown out. We have to sneak in."

Link groaned at the thought of having to sneak into the palace of the people she had to help! She thought as stopped walking near a huge hill that had vines on the side, with a red-headed blue-eyed girl who was wearing a white and yellow dress humming a song that Link thought was pretty,'_I have to sneak into the palace of the people who I have to help. What a way to say, Hey Princess! I have come to help you! Just ignore the fact that I just snuck in. Well Navi has been right about everything so far. I should trust her again.'_

Navi moved some of Link's hair away from her ear and whispered," Climb up those vines and stay quiet. The guards are not stupid and will spot you or hear you."

Link thought as she moved towards the vines,'_That's why you are being quieter Navi. I thought it was weird when Navi whispered instead of shouted'_

She grabbed onto one of the vines and was about to go up when she heard a soft but nice voice say," Your clothes are different. Your not from around here are you?"

Link turned her head towards the voice and saw the red-headed girl, she let go of the vine and walked up to the girl not wanting to seem rude and said," No me and Navi are from the forest."

The girl looked shocked as she said," I thought you were a boy! but you sound like a girl! Sorry but you look like a boy. Maybe I shouldn't make assumptions about people even if they are in my head. Are you going to the Castle Fairy girl?"

Link raised one of her eyebrows at that nick name and said in a polite voice," My name is Link, and yes I am going to the Castle."

The girl was smiling as she said her face looked thought full," Link... That's a strange name, My name is Malon and I am just going to call you fairy girl. Anyway my father went to the castle and hasn't come back yet, he must have fallen asleep. If you look for him I will give this to you."

She handed Link an egg, she could feel something moving inside it, Malon then said," I have incubated it very carefully."

Link carefully put the egg away and said as she started climbing up the vines," Okay, I will find your dad."

Malon smiled as she said before running off towards the Market," Thanks!"

Link slipped past each guard she came across and wondered why it was so easy to sneak past them, she came to a moat and saw that to get past the guards near it she had to swim in the moat. She went in the water being careful not to make any noise as she swam past the guards, She did not like having to be quiet. She also hated the fact that it took the night just to make it this far, as she looked up to see the sun coming up. She got out of the moat an almost shrieked in surprise when the egg hatched into a cucoo. Navi snickered at Link's jumpiness.

Link came across a man sleeping near the moat and got the Cucoo out and woke him up,The man jumped up and said," What in tarnation! can't a man get a little shut-eye."

Link said stepping away from him," I am sorry, but Malon asked me to find you, She has been waiting for at least a couple of days for you."

His eyes widened and he started to run as he shouted," Malon's going to kill me!"

Link figured out she had to stack some crates and jump across the moat to get in the palace, She then found out she had to sneak past some more guards.

She was relieved when she finally got past them and was in the courtyard. She noticed a girl in a purple and white dress with a purple head covering looking in through a window, the place was full of flowers and butterflies, Link then noticed a boy in a blue and black skin-tight outfit and the front was white with a red-eye crying a red tear drop on the front, the boy had bandages over his chest, fingers , and a cowl around his head and face that prevented her from seeing his face except for his eyes that were almost completely covered by tufts of bright blond hair, He appeared to be asleep.

She walked behind the Princess and said," Um.. Hello."

The Princess gasped as she turned around before saying in a slightly scared but demanding voice," Who.. Who are you and how did you get past the guards?"

The boy had woke up and before Link could blink he was in front of the Princess, he had a knife drawn as he asked," Do you want me to dispose of the intruder?"

Link was shocked he would immediately want to kill her, maybe it was because she was armed and he saw her as a threat, she then noticed he had blood-red eyes, that made him look mysterious and a little cute. Link shook her head clear of the thought. This boy was wanting to kill her for Din's sake! She can't go thinking he is cute!

The Princess didn't answer the boy's question.

Navi then flew out of Link's hat and to everyone's surprise got in the boy's face as she shouted," Back off bandage face! We were sent here!"

The Princess gasped again and asked coming out from behind the boy," What's that? Is that... A Fairy? Then does that mean you are from the forest? Do you by chance have the Spiritual Stone of the forest that green and shining stone?"

Link dumbly nodded to answer the question and pulled the stone out. The boy was still eyeing her warily but did not have his knife raised to attack anymore.

The Princess smiled as she said,"Just as I thought! I had a dream and in the dream their were dark storm clouds billowing over the land of Hyrule... And then from the forest came a ray that parted the clouds and lit up the ground. The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone holding a fairy. I know this is a prophecy that someone will come from the forest. Yes. I thought you might be the one... Oh! I am sorry! I got carried away by my story and did not properly introduce myself! I am Zelda. Princess of Hyrule. what is your name."

I sighed as I said not really wanting to because I know I have a weird name," My name is Link."

Zelda looked thoughtful as she said," Link... Somehow that name sounds familiar.. Okay then Link I am going to tell you the secret the sacred realm that has been passed down by the royal family of Hyrule. Please keep this a secret from everyone."

The boy's red eyes looked over to Zelda and anyone could tell he didn't like the idea much," Princess. Are you sure you can trust this Forest girl?"

Zelda nodded her head as she said," I know I can trust her."

Link felt a little insulted but understood why the boy would be wary about her, she did break in to the palace, Link said," I won't tell anyone."

Zelda clapped her hands together a smile on her face as she said," See Sheik! We can trust her! No one would ever lie to a Princess and her Sheikah!"

Sheik looked like he didn't like anyone knowing his name or heritage as he looked over to Link for her reaction. Link only said,"So what is the story?"

He was surprised that she didn't give him a look of disgust or fear, but he still was not going to trust this girl until she proved that she was trust worthy, She could be leading them into a false sense of security before making her so he was not going to fall for it.

Zelda said as she looked towards Link again,"The three goddess hid the Tri Force containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule and it is said if someone gets ahold of it they can make a wish. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish Hyrule will be lead in a golden age of prosperity. If someone with an evil mind wishes on it then the world will be overrun by evil. So the ancient sages built the Temple Of Time to protect the Tri Force from evil ones."

Link was fascinated by the story and asked," Temple Of Time?"

Zelda nodded as she continued," The Temple Of Time is the entrance from where you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world, but the entrance is sealed by a stone wall called the Door Of Time,and to open the door it is said that one would need to collect three spiritual stones. And another thing you need is the treasure the Royal Family keeps along with this legend... The Ocarina Of Time! I hope you understand what I just told you."

Link thought,'_I am not simple minded.' _but she said," I understand it perfectly."

Zelda looked a little sheepish as she said," I forgot to tell you, I was spying through this window just now, because the dark element from my dream, I think symbolized that man, will you look through the window?"

Link nodded and got on her tiptoes so she could peer in, she saw the red-headed man from her dream, she back up when he looked towards the window smirking at her.

Zelda asked," Did he see you? No matter he has no idea what we are planning...yet. His name is Ganondorf and he hails from the Gerudo desert though he swears allegiance to my father I doubt he is sincere. I know that those dark clouds symbolize that man. He must be after the Tri Force that is the only reason for him being here that makes sense! Will you please help me protect Hyrule! Or else this land is doomed!"

Link thought,'_I hate my life. why couldn't I have been born a Zora? or a Deku Scrub? Anything that would be considered useless. I made a promise to myself though to help the Princess, SO I have no choice.' _Link nodded her head again," I will help. tell me what I must do."

Zelda smiled again as she almost shouted," Thank you! I will not let him destroy Hyrule with his terrifying power. I will protect The Ocarina Of Time, while you gather the other two spiritual stones. Here take this letter also, it may be some use to you and I will watch over your cucoo since you obviously can't take a baby bird with you. Impa will led you out, don't be afraid to talk to her."

Link turned towards the exit and saw who Zelda was talking about, she thought Sheik looked scary but he seemed like a smiling little boy compared to the white-haired red-eyed woman's stern no funny buisness face. She slowly walked up to her.

Impa said her voice as stern as her face," I am Impa of the Sheikah, I am responsible for protecting Zelda and teaching Sheik the ways of a Sheikah. Everything is exactly as the Princess foretold. You are a courageous girl, going on a new adventure aren't you? My role in the Princess's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the royal family. I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby. There is a mysterious power in these notes listen carefully."

Link listened as Impa started to whistle some notes, it took Link a few tries but she finally learned the melody. She smiled triumphantly before Impa said," If the castle soldiers find you there will be trouble allow me to lead you out."

Link looked back to see Zelda peeking through the window again and then she looked towards Sheik who was watching her, She thought it was sort of creepy because he still looked like he wanted to kill her before she said," Okay."

When they were outside Impa said,"You are a brave girl...we must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule. Look over to that mountain, that is Death Mountain home of the hold the spiritual stone of fire, At the base of the mountain is Kakariko village you should talk to some of the villagers there before you go up to Death Mountain. Remember that song I taught you has some mysterious power and with it proves you have a connection to the Royal Family. Now hurry and go. Princess Zelda is waiting, Also I apologize about the way Sheik acted, he thinks of Zelda as his sister and doesn't want any harm to come to her. Ever since his father died and mother abandoned him, he has become even more protecting towards Zelda."

Link smiled softly as she said," Its okay, I would probably be the same way if I had went through that."

Impa smiled a bit before saying as she threw a Deku Nut on the ground," Good luck."

Link had covered her eyes at the last-minute and when the light faded Impa was no where is sight, Link sighed and said,"Navi, I guess we are heading for Death Mountain."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, alert, and favorite<strong>


	4. Kakariko village

**I do not own Legend Of Zelda or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Link was about to go to Kakariko Village, She heard someone shout," Hey! Fairy Girl! You should come to Lon Lon Ranch!"<p>

she turned around in surprise, she was not expecting someone to be shouting to her and saw Malon was behind her smiling. Link didn't really want to go to Kakariko Village or Death Mountain anytime soon, so she smiled at Malon and said," Led the way!"

Malon's smile grew even more if it was possible," Follow me!"

When they reached the Ranch Link noticed that to her left there was a huge house and to her right there was a wooden stable and along the wall of the stable was a few empty clay pots, Malon ran past the buildings as she shouted to Link," There is someone I want you to meet Fairy Girl!"

Link walked after the hyperactive red-head, she got past the buildings and was shocked, the Ranch looked so small from the outside, but she could see a huge pen full of beautiful horses, around the pen it looked like, the ground was so worn down from where they raced the horses around the pen there was no grass growing, Her eyes then landed on a filly that was a dark reddish-brown, a black nose, white main, white tail, and with white fur over black hooves, she also had blue eyes and a white strip down her forehead. Malon walked up to the filly as she shouted back to Link," Link! Come meet Epona!"

Malon then started humming a song while she gazed down lovingly at the beautiful filly who was standing beside her.

Link had always loved horses though she has never saw one up close before, she had always dreamed of riding one. She walked up to Malon and Epona who ran off when she got too close. She felt slightly disappointed that Epona did not like her. Malon stopped humming as she said," Epona is usually shy, She really likes this song.."

She then resumed her humming while Epona walked up to Malon but made sure to stay away from Link, After a minute Link remembered she had an Ocarina, and if Malon was willing to teach her the song then she could pet Epona. Link thought as she fished around in her over sized pouch that for some unknown reason could most likely fit a cow in it, since she has already put a lot of stuff in it and it didn't seem to be full,'_ I bet either Navi Or __The Great Deku Tree put some sort of spell on it. I will find my Ocarina, even if it takes me all day! I will learn that song, so I can pet the cute little horse, why do I have to be such a horse fan? One day my love for horses is going to kill me.'_

She finally managed to find it,when she pulled it up Malon saw it and cooed,"Oh! What a cute Ocarina! Are you going to play this song with the Ocarina?"

Link said before putting the Ocarina to her lips," I am going to try."

Malon said," Okay! Here is the song!"

Link listened carefully as Malon hummed the song and when Link thought she had it, she tried to play it. She frowned when it didn't sound right as she mumbled to Malon who grimaced a little at her bad playing," I can't really play by ear."

Malon was a patient person and said," Then I will hum it slower, so you can understand it better."

Link was slightly embarrassed she had played the Ocarina for a long time, courtesy of Saria, but she had never learned how to play anything by ear, She made sure to listen with her undivided attention as she brought the Ocarina up to her lips again and played the song slowly to make sure she would learn it and not make a mistake. She smiled triumphantly when she managed to play it exactly how Malon had. She felt happy as Epona walked up to her and started rubbing her head against her. Link gave Epona a pat on the head and felt the soft fur and the wiry white mane.

Malon said as she started to pet Epona,"Oh Epona has grown fond of you Fairy Girl, Since you have trouble distinguishing notes, I am going to show you how. So you won't always depend on notes."

Link put her hands up as she said,"You don't have to go through all that trouble."

Malon smile stayed on her face as she said,"None sense. What would you do if you wanted to learn more pretty songs and their were no notes? You would have to do it by ear and if you can't distinguish the notes then you wouldn't be able to learn the song."

It took Link awhile before she was able to play her Ocarina without musical notes. Malon clapped and said," I knew you could do it!"

Link smiled as she went to pet the little horse again happy that she accomplished something that was in her opinion major, but then Navi had to go and spoil her fun as the angry fairy flew in Link's face shouting," We have to hurry up and get the spiritual stones! It's not like this horse is going to be helping you! So get a move on!"

She frowned at the Fairy, and said to Malon with an apologetic look on her face," I am sorry but I have to go."

Malon nodded a smile still plastered on her face as she said," You can come by anytime."

Link thanked her and walked out of the Ranch, and when they got out she glared at Navi and said," That was very rude. It's not like the stone is going anywhere."

Navi flew in front of Link as she said in a voice that was close to a shout," Remember what happened to The Great Deku Tree? The same thing can happen up on Death Mountain!"

She felt ashamed as she realized Navi was right as she mumbled,"Lets go."

Link barely made it to Kakariko Village before the sun set, She had never actually entered the village, but she wasn't any less amazed by it. There were a few houses that looked like they were put in random places, a well, and a tree in the middle of the village, she saw some steps that led up the path to the Mountain, there was another path that led somewhere she didn't know. She said to Navi as she walked towards that path," I am going to explore for a while and you can't stop me."

Navi groaned as she flew after the girl," Why does she have to be so curious that all rationality is thrown out the window?"

Link walked down the path and hated how it was a curvy path, those paths made her either sick or dizzy, She finally made it to her destination and saw it was a grave yard. Their were alot of grave stones, she read the big one and saw that mostly Sheikah were buried there. She thought as she explored the graves,'_How come most of the Sheikah are dead, but Hylians and Kakoris are still around without so much as a dent in their populations?'_

She then came across two headstones as she read out loud," Royal Composer brother Sharp the elder, Royal Composer brother flat the younger... Those are some weird names."

Before she could walk away a ghost came out of the tombstones and started to attack her to her surprise. She used her shield to block the lantern it tried to hit her with, it frustrated her when it went invisible and the only way she was able to see it was because of the lantern.

Navi flew over them and said to Link," Strike it, when it reappears, but you have to be quick!"

Whenever one of it appeared Link jumped at it and started to slash and hack for all she was worth until she had finally defeated the ghost it shouted making Link jumped and yelp in surprise,"Gyyyaaahh! You killed me.. Unbelievable!"

Most people would have stayed quiet if a ghost would speak to them, but Link being just a little kid said," I didn't kill you. You were already dead."

The ghost ignored her as he continued,"You are not one of Ganondorfs men are you? I am sorry, because of my role as a ghost I had to act like that... Now let me introduce myself. I am one of the composer brothers of Kakariko Village. Everyone in this village is born to serve The Royal Family. We brothers also served the Royal Family, we were assigned to study the mystic hereditary power of the family. Though we could never figure out the Mystic power of the Tri Force, We had almost completed our study of controlling time with the tones of an Ocarina.. Uh, I mean we actually completed that study.. We would have been famous if it wasn't for that hateful Ganondorf trying to steal our results. So that's why we gave our lives to protect the secret!"

The ghost then vanished, Link frowned as she said," I wanted to know what is in this tomb!"

Navi sighed as she said in a bored voice," I know. Dead people are in there. So don't disturb...To late."

Link had already woke up the second ghost trying to get some answers on what was in the tomb.

Navi looked up to the sky and said," Please goddesses let this just be a phase and she will grow out of it."

Link rolled her eyes when she heard Navi praying and continued to fight the ghost, She finally managed to defeat it and it shouted,"Ugh! I am dead...AGAIN! What you again? Somehow you remind me of Princess Zelda."

Link thought when she heard the ghost say that,'_If Sheik was to hear you say that, then you would die for a third time, and then he would kill me! I wonder what he looks like without that stupid cowl? He seems to hide from the world or it could be my imagination. Heck why am I even thinking about the jerk! I may understand why he acts the way he does, but it doesn't make him any less of a jerk.'_

The ghost was still talking oblivious to her thoughts,"Up to this point each of us were working on a different song, one to summon the moon and another to summon the sun, if you were really sent by the Royal Family, then I will tell you the results of our study."

Link had missed half of the conversation while she was deep in thought, she concluded that it must have not been important, since the ghost was now getting to the point. The ghost said," We inscribed it on the Royal Tombstone. As a messenger of the Royal Family you should show your credentials on top of the Tri Force mark."

Link stood on the mark and played Zelda's lullaby, It freaked her out when the sky went dark and lightning destroyed the tomb, she had to jump on the ground just to avoid being clanked in the head by stray pieces of tombstone.

She lifted her head as she stared at the place where the tomb used to be as she said," I think that ghost was trying to kill me somehow."

Navi really wanted to hurry up and get the stones so they could go back home, but knew it was hopeless to make Link hurry.

Said girl had already jumped down the hole to the tomb and was exploring, she came across some monsters, but they weren't hard, all she had to do was hit them with a few Deku Seeds and they were dead. She had to climb up to the door and when she entered the next room she came across some brown-skinned, sunken faced, hollow eyed, people who had no clothes on. Link covered her eyes as she asked Navi while staying out of sight," What are people doing down here? And why do they look like that?"

Navi was on her shoulder so she was near Link's ear and she didn't really have to shout so Link could hear her as she said," They are Redeads. Not people, maybe at one time they were, but now they are the walking dead."

Link uncovered her eyes as she looked over at Navi waiting for more of an explanation. Navi sighed as she said," They are dead but can walk, if you get too close, they will pounce on you and then kill you. It is difficult to kill them, so if you insist on going this way, then run by them, but at a distance. Just remember there are acid pits, so don't step in them."

Finally understanding, she nodded and took off running suddenly forcing Navi to have to grab on to a lock of Link's hair to keep from falling off. Link finally made it past the Redeads. They had scared her half to death. She then saw she was in a narrow room and it had a tomb. She walked up to it and read the inscription to herself,"This poem is dedicated to the memory of the dearly departed members of the Royal rising sun will eventually set, a newborns life will fade, from sun to moon and moon to sun, giving peaceful rest to the living dead."

Navi jumped from Link's shoulder to get a closer look at the inscription as she said," This is a very interesting poem... Something is inscribed on the tombstone.. Its kind of fuzzy though... It's the secret melody of the composer brothers! Link get your ocarina out and play this!"

Link got the Ocarina out and said while looking at the notes," Finally, I song I can easily learn!"

It didn't take her as long as it did when she had to go by ear to learn the song. Navi shook her head and said," You can play a song with notes in front of you, but not by ear?"

Link said while she walked out of the tomb room, with her Ocarina still in her hand," Well after learning Epona's song from Malon, While you were spaced out she taught me how to play an Ocarina without having to use the notes. She taught me what each note sounded like, so now I know how. It's just easier with notes that's all."

Navi looked surprised and didn't say a thing until they got to the room with the Redeads, that's where she told Link," Play the sun song. It said put the living dead to rest, so it should work."

She only nodded as she played the song, though she had doubts that it would work and was surprised when they froze up, but she wasn't about to stick around Redeads have officially freaked her out. When she was out of the tomb Navi said in horror," We have wasted a full day! It's almost dawn! No time to sleep! We must get to Death Mountain!"

Link wanted to tell Navi to leave her alone for once, but knew she was right and ran towards the gate that led to Death Mountain, there was a guard that when she showed him the letter, he read it out loud chuckling,"This is Link.. She is under my orders to save Hyrule.. Hahahaha! What game has our little Princess thought up of now? I could have sworn you were a little boy!"

Link felt her right eye twitch as she said in a calm voice," I am a girl!"

The Guard was still laughing as he said," If I were you, I would go back to Castle Town and get a proper shield. Death Mountain's volcano is active and your shield wouldn't stand a chance. Tell them I sent you and they will give you a discount."

The guard opened the gate and said," The gate will stay open for you."

Link sighed as she mumbled walking in the direction that leads to the exit so she could get a better shield," First a tree and now an active volcano!"

She got to the gate just as it opened and walked in, she then bought a shield, She sold her Deku Shield so she wouldn't have any extra baggage and said," Discount? That still costed me a lot of rupees. I only have twenty rupees left!"

She did like the fact that if she was to crouch down then all of her would be protected by the huge shield, but the downside was it was a metal shield, making it heavier than the Deku one.

She was still mad over being called a boy, she was near the river when she had an idea, she got out the Kokori sword and cut two holes in the side of her hat and put her hair in two separate pig tails and put them through the holes she made before looking into the river to see how it looked, she was happy when she saw she actually looked like a girl. She couldn't help but jump for joy. She wished she would have had that idea sooner. She walked into Kakariko village with a huge smile on her face, she walked by the guard and up the mountain trail a little ways before she said to Navi," No more stalling I guess. We better hurry and get this over with."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, alert, and favorite<strong>


	5. Dodongo's Cavern and The Great Fairy

**I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Link stopped walking up the mountain to catch her breath, she was not used to this much exercise, she was really starting to miss her sheltered life about now and it didn't help her any with Navi yelling at her to hurry up. She wanted to use the empty bottle she had brought from her house to trap her, so she could walk in peace and quiet.<p>

She looked up at the sky and saw that it was midday, she had started this torturous hike at dawn, she groaned wondering when she will be at her destination. She looked around, she did not like the mountain, and it had no grass and no living creatures. Just rocks and dirt it was a rather depressing sight to her eyes. She found a rock near a cave that had a boulder blocking the entrance and sat down to rest for a moment.

She sighed in frustration as she turned to Navi and asked," Are you sure we are going the right way?"

Navi hovered near the exasperated girl and said," This is the only way Link. You just haven't gone far enough up the mountain yet."

Link frowned as she looked around again, this time she noticed another trail going further up the mountain and groaned," More climbing? I am starting to hate my job."

The rock she was on started to wiggle and squirm under her, she yelped as she jumped off of it, the rock sat up to reveal a creature that had a smashed in face, with brown eyes and a flat nose. Link wondered what it was and whispered to Navi," What is this thing?"

Navi answered in a frustrated tone," This is a Goron. They are rock people. Unlike humans and Zora's they can with stand very high temperatures and even go in Lava."

Link was amazed, that this clumsy looking creature could withstand things that people and Zora's couldn't.

The Goron turned to Link and asked," Were you the one sitting on my back just now?"

Link looked up at him sheepishly and said," I thought you were a rock. Sorry."

The Goron didn't look mad as he said," That's not my main concern now. Look at that huge boulder over there! It blocks the entrance to the Dodongo's cavern,Which was once a very important place to us Gorons...but one day, many Dondongos suddenly appeared inside the cavern. It became a very dangerous place! On top of that, a Gerudo man in black armor used his magic to seal the cave with that boulder! If you want to know more head up to Goron city. It is just a little way up the trail. It wont take much longer to get there, even on foot."

Link was relieved to hear that as she said to Navi," Looks like you were right, He is going to try to get all the Spiritual stones. Sounds like all he did was block the cave."

Link walked up the trail and found a Goron off to her left was standing in the sun in front of some plants that looked a lot like bombs. She walked closer to the Goron and asked him"What are you doing?"

The Goron looked up at her for a second before explaining,"I am protecting the bomb flowers from the sun. Is there anything else you want to ask me?"

Link went around the Goron, she started to poke the bomb flower and asked," What is a bomb flower?"

She was suddenly picked up by the back of her tunic and took away from the bomb flowers, as the Goron said frantically," Don't poke them! They will explode! Bomb flowers are mining plants that grow only on this usually only grow in dark places. Mainly caves, so bomb flowers that grow in a place like this is extremely rare. Bomb flowers are liable to blow up if they are poked too much or hard or dropped. If you had the Goron bracelet even a little girl like you could pick one up."

The Goron placed her on the ground, she was happy that at least someone could tell she was a girl, She then walked away and went inside the cave entrance that had a sign saying,'_Goron city home of the Gorons.'_

She saw how high the entrance was from the ground, She saw some ropes leading to a plat form high above the city, she could see three levels and on the bottom one, she saw a closed-door and in front of the door was a tri force symbol, and a big jar that had Goron faces on it spinning in the middle of the city.

Navi looked to where Link was looking and said," That's were we have to go. Now how are you going to get down there?"

Link smirked as said," This is how!"

She then jumped from the level she was on, right when her feet hit the ground she rolled, Navi had been left on the top-level and flew down to Link screaming," You stupid girl! You could have killed yourself or at least broke one of your legs! What would you have done then?"

Link smiled sweetly at Navi and said," It wasn't that high. Also the Deku scrub was right! I didn't get hurt much besides a rock that dug into my back as I rolled."

Navi's glow brightened and almost blinded Link as the fairy shouted," What would have happened if it didn't work! You could have broken your back or your scrawny neck! How would I explain to Zelda that you are either dead or too injured to walk!"

Link pouted as she said," I didn't know of any other way to get down."

Navi flew over to a set of stairs that led to the level they just left and said," You could have used the stairs."

Link shrugged as she made her way to the other stair case," That would have been no fun."

When she reached the bottom level, she saw that all the doors were shut and the bomb flowers were hanging on beside one of the doors. Navi looked around and said," Try playing the song Impa taught you."

Link wasn't going to question Navi, she had been right so many times it wasn't funny. She got her Ocarina out and played the song, she wasn't as good as Impa was, but that didn't matter.

The door opened and Link walked in, she was kind of nervous mainly because she never really talked to people and ever since the journey began she had talked to a bunch of people. If anything good came out of this, it was she had become more social.

She noticed a Goron who was shorter than the others she had come across, he had what she thought was hair, It was hard to tell. It was fashioned in to spikes that went around his head. He looked meaner than all the others as well. She shyly walked up to him but before she could say anything he said in a rather mean voice,"What the heck? Who are you? When I heard the song of the Royal Family, I expected that their messenger had arrived. But.. Your just a little kid! has Darunia, the big boss of the Gorons, really lost so much status to be treated like this by his sworn brother the king? Now I am REALLY angry! Get out of my face now!"

Link was shocked that he was taking his anger out on her, before she asked," Why are you so cranky?"

Navi wanted to smack Link upside the head for that comment. Everyone knows that if your near an angry Goron the smartest and safest thing to do would be run the other way and not look back.

Darunia almost shouted at her as he said," Now your asking why I am in such a bad mood right now? Ancient creatures have infested the Dondongo's cavern! We have had a poor crop of bomb flowers, there is also starvation and hunger among the Gorons. We lost two Gorons today from starvation. Just because of a rock shortage. But this is a Goron problem."

Navi whispered to Link, her voice filled with disgust and hatred," Ganondorf planned on letting the Gorons stave to death. How despicable!"

She had to agree with Navi, What kind of person could block off a races source of food and let them suffer and starve without feeling any remorse? it made Link sick just to hear it. She thought to herself,'_This is much different then with the Deku Tree. It was just the Tree, not a whole race. Now that I think of it, Ganondorf could have easily killed off everyone including me, when he went to The Deku Tree. We were lucky. I have to help the Gorons. I can't let anymore die! Maybe if I play Saria's song it will cheer Darunia up.. It always cheered me up when I was mad or feeling down.'_

Link was glad she still had her Ocarina in her hand as she brought it up and played the song. After a moment Darunia's face lit up into a smile as he began to dance, to Link's horror. She inched away the music echoing in the room as the leader of the Gorons danced yelling,"Oh! Oh-Oh! C'mon! Come on! Come on!Hot! What a hot beat! Whoooaah! Yeehaaw! Yahooo!"

Link had already got a safe distance away to avoid being trampled on and was relieved when he stopped dancing. Darunia said in a happy voice,"What a nice tune! Just like that my depression is all gone. Something just came over me and I suddenly wanted to dance like crazy!"

She thought as she stayed a safe distance from him,'_Wanted to? Excuse me, but you did and almost trampled me in the process.'_

She was glad that Darunia could not read minds as he continued talking to her,"I am Darunia, big boss of the Gorons. Was there something you wanted to ask me about?"

Link inched her way over to him, in case he was to start dancing again, she would be ready to run at a moments notice. She heard Navi mutter," Why can't she be this wary during battle?"

Link asked Darunia ignoring Navi's remark," I was wondering if you can give me the Spiritual Stone Of Fire."

Darunia frowned a little as he asked," You want the Spiritual Stone Of Fire too? The Spiritual Stone Of Fire, Also known as the Goron's Ruby.. Is our race's hidden treasure."

Link had a hopeful expression on her face that vanished automatically when Darunia said," Hold on, I am not giving it to you that easily. If you want it so badly... Why don't you destroy the monsters in the Dodongo's cavern and prove that you're a real man..Er woman. That way everybody will be so happy and I will give you anything you want,even the spiritual stone!"

Link nodded and went to walk out, she muttered," I think they just use me for free labor. I feel like a horse more and more each day. Maybe I should go live at Lon Lon Ranch."

Navi hit Link's head and said," Quit your whining."

Link mumbled," I am only nine years old! When the Deku Tree said to see Zelda, I didn't imagine I would run around Hyrule killing bad guys and gathering stones."

Before they could go out of the room Darunia shouted to her," Wait, I have something for you. I ain't giving it to you in exchange for anything, but take it anyway, with this even a little girl like you could pick up a bomb flower."

He tossed Link the bracelet, she barely managed to catch it, she then examined it. It was really pretty, it looked like gold and had three little rubies in it. She put it on her left wrist and admired it a little as she walked out of the room after yelling," Thank you!"

She took the stairs to get out of the city and went to where the bomb flowers were located she shouted to the Goron who was keeping the sun off of them," Sorry, but I need one of these."

She then picked up the nearest bomb flower and threw it over the edge and in front of the boulder. After a second she heard a boom and looked down to see the boulder was gone and the Goron near the entrance was knocked out. Link chuckled nervously as she said to Navi," I forgot there was a Goron down there."

Navi sighed before saying," Don't worry Gorons are tough. The only real way to injure them is to take their food away."

Link didn't say a thing as she jumped off the cliff that was in front of the Dodongo's cavern, she tried to do her trick but it was too high and she hurt her back and foot. Navi flew down and said in a snotty voice," I told you so!"

Link ignored the fairy as she said putting an arm over her head," Oww. At least I got down here. Give me a minute, then I will get up."

Navi hovered over Link until she got up saying," I am okay now. Lets go."

She ran into the cavern, after blowing up a rock that prevented her from getting into the main room, she walked into the main room, she defiantly hated Death Mountain, there were lava pits, and pillars that kept going up and then back down. She also noticed a skeleton of what Navi had called a Dodongo. She noticed that on a pillar in front of it their was a creature that she could not identify so she asked Navi," What is that creature on the pillar in front of the skeleton?"

Navi was on Link's hat and answered," It's a Beamos. Get to close and it will zap you."

Link sighed as she began the grueling and hard task of trying to find the boss room, She hated the puzzles she had to drag statues and large cubes around rooms while trying to avoid enemies, she really hoped that getting the next stone will be easier than trying to get this one. She did find a bomb bag on the way, Though she did get lost a few times because instead of pulling out the Dodongo caverns map, she had used the Deku Tree map. Navi kindly pointed that out after they found themselves in front of another lava pit. Navi had actually thrown the map into the lava pit, she said to Link that the map was useless because the Deku Tree was dead. Then she had nearly been burnt by a bunch of Dodongo's when she had to light some torches that opened the door to her next destination. She didn't just hate Death Mountain, she despised it.

Link was happy when they found a plate form that had a rock that looked like a gravestone, she read the inscription out loud,"Giant dead Dodongo, When it sees red, a new way to go will be opened."

For once she understood what it meant and jumped down on the Dodongo skull, throwing a bomb in each of its eye sockets, When the bombs blew up the Dodongo's mouth opened, Link jumped down and ran into the mouth and opened the door before the Beamos as Navi put it could zap her. She found herself in a room that had a tiny chest, She walked towards the chest and opened it, she was slightly disappointed that there were only bombs in the chest. She was hoping for rupees. She noticed the hole in the floor and wondered if she had to jump down it. She then decided that it didn't matter and jumped. She found herself in a room full of lava. It had a ring of rock, but it was a narrow strip. She thought that she had jumped into a dead-end, until she felt something's hot breath against her neck, making the small hairs stand on end. She slowly turned around and almost had a heart attack. This monster was way bigger than Gohma was. It could easily eat one of the Kokori houses in one bite and still have room. She could easily imagine how many bites it would take for her to be eaten. She done what any other kid her age would do. She turned back around and ran as fast as her small legs could carry her.

Navi shouted at her while she tried to keep up, the King Dodongo had curled up in a ball and was now chasing them," Stop running and fight!"

Link shouted back as she ran even faster," I would like to see you fight with a weapon that will only tickle it! Heck when its done eating me, it can just use this stupid sword as a tooth pick and pick my tiny bones from between its teeth!"

Navi flew in front of Link, she had used most of her energy and was now exhausted, She panted," When it opens its mouth... (huff) throw a bomb in."

Realization dawned on her face as she said," Ohh! I understand now! What would I ever do without you Navi?"

Navi muttered darkly before hiding in Link's hat," You would die."

The Dodongo stopped a few feet away from her and was about to blow fire, but Link ran at the Dodongo getting a bomb out, she couldn't resist yelling as she threw it in its mouth," Eat up!"

The Dodongo was not expecting a bomb to be thrown in its mouth and swallowed in surprise, after a second the bomb blew up and Link started to hack and slash at its face and sides. When it got up she jumped to the side barely avoiding the lava as it curled up in a ball and started to roll again. After making it eat about three more bombs and injuring it so severely it could barely stand, it used the last of its strength to rear up and roll right into the lava, it then dissolved like Gohem did. Link was happy to see the portal, even if she hated to use it, it meant she could finally get out of the stupid place.

When she was out of the Dodongo cavern, she wondered if she had to go all the way back to Darunia's place to get the stone, but then Darunia jumped down in front of her and started to pat her head, She yelped as the force of the pat made her fall onto the ground. Darunia then started to talk,"Its me, Darunia! Thanks to you, we can now eat the delicious rocks from the Dodongo's cavern until our stomaches burst! Now no more Goron's will die! What a wild adventure, it will make an incredible story... I can't believe that the Dodongo's suddenly appeared in such great numbers. And that big rock blocking the cave, all that must have been done by that Gerudo thief Ganondorf. He said,'Give me the spiritual stone and only then I will open the cave!' You on the other hand risked your life for us! Kid I like you. How about you and I become sworn brother and sister! there is no big ceremony involved, just take this as a token of our friendship."

He then gave Link the Spiritual Stone, She jumped for joy but made sure Darunia's back was turned, she then thought,'_What does he mean by sworn brother and sister? Must be a different way of saying friendship.'_

Darunia turned back to her and asked," Sister you will keep brushing up on your skills as you travel won't you? You should see the Great Fairy on top of Death Mountain. She will power you up!"

Link nodded and said," Okay."

Darunia then shouted,"Hey everybody lets see off our sister!"

She was startled when two Goron's fell down near her. She realized she had been boxed in as the two said to her,"You did great! How bout a big Goron hug sister?"

Link remembered what a pat on the head done to her and did not want to have broken bones from being hugged. She ran under the two Goron's out stretched arms, she went to run down the mountain to get away from them, but a third one fell in front of her,she screamed and had to stop so fast she fell back on her butt. She then got up and ran up the mountain. She didn't stop running not even when she had to blow a few big rocks up, that were blocking her way. She only stopped when she reached the base of the mountain and by then she was panting and wheezing. Also she had to crouch down because the mountain was spewing hot rocks. She noticed it wasn't doing that until she got there and knew that the Goddess's were out to get her for some unknown reason. After what seemed like forever she managed to get to the mountain, she looked up and gulped. It was very tall and if she were to fall then she wouldn't have to worry about that last stone. She grabbed onto the nearest rocks that jutted out and began to climb. It had been a week since she was chosen to gather the spiritual stones and she was already stronger than she had previously been, she could also play the Ocarina better than before. She wondered how strong she would be after a month. When everything started she had dreaded going place after place. She still has a little fear that she would die, but it wasn't as bad as before.

She reached the top and to her horror found the owl sitting on a sign.

The owl saw her and said," You have done well to come all the way up here, Link. This is the summit of the sacred Death Mountain. Hoot! they say the clouds surrounding this peak reflect the condition of Death Mountain. When they look normal it is at peace. Climbing up here just proves how smart you are. Now I want to see you make another smart move. The Great Fairy lives on this Mountain top and she will give you a new skill! She is the leader of the fairies you know. Hoo! I will perch here and wait for you. Whenever you want to go back down I can help you. Now, get going!"

She was surprised that the Owl actually said something useful that time, She found that she had to blow up a portion of the wall to get in. She ran in, the Fairy fountain was the most amazing thing so far in her opinion. It was a small dimly lit room, with a hexagon shaped pool and in front of the pool was the Tri Force mark. She walked over and stood on the mark and played Zelda's Lullaby.

She heard someone laugh just before a tall woman came out of the pool. Link saw the woman had red hair, a face with way too much make up and her clothes barely covered her and Link wanted to look away but didn't want to seem rude.

The Fairy smiled at her and said," Welcome Link! I am The Great Fairy of power. I am going to grant you a sword technique receive it now."

Link didn't know how it was possible, but after the Great Fairy surrounded her body with a reddish pink glow, she knew how to do a spin attack. Link thought as the glow subsided,'_Maybe The Fairy can mess with people's minds. Well can't complain at least I know a new skill.'_

The Great Fairy laughed a little before saying,"When you use the spin attack, Magic will be consumed. If you use too much magic you will either die or fall down unconscious, it depends on how much was used for the day. Hey little girl, You're a messenger for The Royal Family aren't you? Next time you are in their neighborhood you should drop in and visit a friend of mine who lives by Hyrule Castle. She'll surely grant you another new power! When battle has made you weary please come and see me."

The Fairy laughed as she went back in the water and Link walked out of the fountain, She had learned lots of new skills and she was feeling pretty proud of herself.

She walked up to the Owl who said," It looks like you have grown up a little from the Great Fairy's power... But you still don't look like the hero who will save Hyrule. At least not yet.."

Link cut him off as she asked," What do you mean? The hero who will save Hyrule! I am only gathering the stones for Zelda!"

As usual she was ignored, The Owl said," If your going back down the mountain, I can lend you a wing. Just grab onto my talons. Just hold on tight!"

Unsure if it was safe or not, she decided that it was probably faster to use the Owl than go by foot, so she grabbed onto his talons and held on for dear life. The Owl took off and she was able to admire the mountain as they got further and further away from it.

It made her mad when the Owl dropped her off on top of someones house, she then jumped off before she was noticed to the ground on the top-level. She ran down the stairs and saw Sheik standing under the tree that was near the Village exit. He had his arms crossed over his chest, his face was still covered by the cowl. If she hadn't fought a big spider and a fifty foot tall Dodongo she would have been intimidated. She decided that she was going to sneak by him.

Sheik turned towards her and said," Forest Girl. I have a message for you."

Link did not want him to notice her, but she walked towards him, she decided to keep a distance away from him, because she had not had the time to bathe for a while and did not want to be picked on. She said crossing her arms," Do you trust me now?"

Sheik only said his eyes not showing any emotion," I trust Princess Zelda's judgement. She seems to trust you, so I am inclined to do so too."

Link rolled her eyes, She briefly wondered why Navi hasn't popped up to yell at him or her. Maybe she was scared of the Sheikah after all. She asked him," What is the message then?"

Sheik looked at her for a moment, taking note of how filthy she was, He saw the black rings around her eyes and the bags under them and knew she had not slept in a few days, he noticed she had cut her hat so she could have her hair in a set of pig tails. He concluded she had got tired of people calling her a boy. He then said to her," Princess Zelda wanted to let you know that the last Spiritual Stone is in Zora's Domain. She wants you to go there as soon as possible after you rest and recover your strength."

Link gave a sigh of relief as she said," Good, I thought I was going to have to run around forever just to find that stone. Tell Zelda I said thanks."

Sheik raised an eyebrow, he had thought she would be much happier about the fact that she had time to rest. Maybe she just wanted to get everything done and go home. He wouldn't blame her if she did, He was born and raised to fight. She had lived in a forest her whole life away from the cruelty of the world. Sheik thought,' _It_ _doesn't matter anyway. After she gets the last stone, Zelda will take the Tri Force before Ganondorf can, she will then make the wish that will benefit Hyrule. This Forest Girl's role is almost complete.'_

He backed up and threw a Deku Nut on the ground, Again Link barely covered her eyes in time. She shook her head as she walked out of the village saying," These Sheikah are just trying to blind me."

Link was far enough away from the village, so she decided to go to the river and take a bath. It had been a week since she had one and she knew she stunk to high heaven. She took off her hat and threw it on the ground, she took her hair out of the pig tails letting it fall down, her hair went a little past her shoulders, her bangs were fashioned like a boys, but she never had the heart to cut them. She ignored Navi who flew out of her when it had hit the ground. She finished undressing and threw her clothes on Navi. She was glad that she had decided to pack an extra tunic and she was glad that she could fit so many items in her pouch. She thought as she washed the dirt and blood off of her,'_I will just clean that tunic tomorrow morning. I will have plenty of time.'_

After she was done with her bath and dressed, she started a fire a little ways away from the river, She had found out that the skeletons that came out of the ground did not like fire. Link laid back on the grass and stared up at the sky, It had grown dark a few minutes ago and she loved to watch the stars twinkle in the night sky. She looked over to Navi who was beside the fire and said," At least once we get that last stone we can go back to The Forest and pretend none of this ever happened."

Navi didn't say a thing, It didn't matter though. Link's blue eyes slid shut and soon her breathing evened out signaling that she had fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, alert, and favorite<strong>


	6. Zora's Domain

**I do not own Legend Of Zelda or any of its characters****  
><strong>

**_Sheik is his own character, Ruto has a twin brother named Ryo_**

* * *

><p>Link woke up to Navi flying around her head and shouting," Wake Up! Wake Up!We have to get the last stone!"<p>

She jumped up and said to Navi," Great! Lets go! I can't wait to go home and relax!"

Navi flew in Link's hat and guided her to the domain, Link thought the river was really pretty after she blew up a few boulders blocking the path she saw the cursed Owl again, she didn't really like his long speeches. They make her want to go to sleep. The Owl noticed her immediately and said,"Looks like you have gotten bigger and stronger already Link. Just ahead lies Zora's domain. The Zora's serve the Royal Family by protecting this water source. Their door will not open for anyone except those who have some connection with the Royal Family. Let them hear the melody of the Royal Family. Hoo Hoo Hoot!"

He then flew off leaving a confused Link behind. She turned to Navi and said," Something bad must be about to happen. He was actually helpful that time and he is never helpful."

Navi said as she flew over near a cucco that was walking near the rocks," Nothing bad is about to happen silly. The Owl just had useful information that's all."

Link nodded as she asked," Now where do we go?"

Navi flew above the bank of the opposite side of the river and said," Grab that Cucco and use it to get over here."

She did as she was told, she felt sorry for the little bird, it had to support her weight over the big gap. She didn't weigh that much and she weighed even less now considering she has barely had anything to eat since she left the forest, but it was still a lot of weight on one little bird.

She let go of the cucco when she reached the other side and ran down the path, she finally after ten minutes of running and dodging made it to the entrance to Zora's domain. She got her Ocarina out and played the lullaby. When the waterfall parted to reveal a path, she took a few steps back before jumping the gap between the rock ledge she was on and the waterfall.

She walked into the domain, it had rock paths everywhere and in the middle a huge pond with a waterfall. It was such a serene and beautiful sight to her eyes. The Forest had a beauty of its own, but the beauty it had been nothing like the one Zora's Domain had.

She decided that it would be best to question some of the Zora's before going to the King Zora. She walked up to one and said," Hey..."

Before she could finish her sentence the Zora snapped," Who are you? We are the Zoras! The proud Aquatic people."

Link walked away from the rude Zora, They looked weird but had much more of a human look than Gorons, Their skin looked scalely, they had what looked like a fishtail protruding from the back of their heads, they had fish gills on their sides, and fins. but their body looked human.

It disturbed and amazed her at the same time, She walked up to another Zora and said," I was sent here by Zelda to..."

She was once again interrupted as the Zora said," So.. You say you have some sort of connection to the Royal Family..well what do you want from us?"

She concluded the smartest thing to do would be to walk away again, she came across one Zora who was swimming around in the water, The Zora appeared to be female and looked like a teenager, as she giggled and done flips in the water. Link got near the edge and shouted to her," Excuse me miss Zora, but can you answer a few questions?"

The Zora nodded and swam towards her, Link couldn't help but notice how graceful the Zora's were in the water, how it seemed to bend to their will. Link asked,"What is the purpose of this place? I mean why is it located here of all places?"

The zora girl didn't seem to be offended by the questions, she just smiled and said with a giggle," Zora's Fountain is the source of the river. Lord Jabu Jabu lives in the fountain. Lord Jabu Jabu is the patron deity of us Zoras. Princess Ruto is in charge of preparing his meals morning and night and Prince Ryo is in charge of delivering him his meals morning and night."

The Zora than swam off still giggling as she went back to doing flips in the water. Navi flew out of Link's hat and said," We should talk to a few more Zoras."

Link had walked up to another one. The zora was talking to himself and seemed to ignore everyone and thing around him. The Zora was saying,"We haven't found Prince Ryo even though we have searched as far as Lake Hylia."

Link thought it would be best not to disturb him and his ranting. She walked up a set of stairs and past a big Zora sitting down crying to himself. Their was a little girl Zora who was patting the other one on the knee and crying as well. She left the room and reached the top of the waterfall. Where a Zora asked her," Want to play the diving game? It only costs twenty rupees."

She nodded to the Zora and handed him the money, she had not played anything in a long time and thought she should take a little break for the time being.

The Zora smiled and said," Okay! Pick up all the Rupees I throw from here. You only have a limited amount of time!When you pick them all up come back here. I'll give you something very nice!"

She watched as he threw some Rupees over the edge and when he yelled start she jumped off the waterfall hoping the whole time that she did not get a face full of rock. When she hit the water she automatically went to pick up all the rupees. It was harder than it look because the force of the waterfall kept knocking her back from some rupees. Right when her time was almost up, she grabbed the last rupee.

She ran back up to the top of the waterfall and received a Zora scale, It enabled her to dive deeper. She thought it was mainly because it was heavy. She slipped it into her pouch and walked into the throne room.

Link walked on the stone and shouted to the King," Hey King Zora can I asked you a few questions?"

The King only moaned in sadness," My beloved Prince Ryo. Where on earth can he be? I'm so worried."

The Zora girl beside him turned to Link, she looked a little angry as she asked,"Who are you and What do you want to ask?"

Link kicked the rocky platform and said," I am Link,Princess Zelda sent me here to retrieve the Spiritual Stone Of Water. I was wondering where it is."

The girl said," I am Princess Ruto, I gave it to my brother Prince Ryo to hold on to. He is now missing. You know it is rare for a Royal Family of any sort to have a set of twins.. I fear that my beloved brother may have been killed!"

Link walked away, When she reached the entrance of the domain, Navi flew out of her hat and said," I have an idea! Lets look at Lake Hylia! Their has to be some sort of clue on where we can find the Prince!"

She only nodded, Navi pointed out a faster way to Lake Hylia and before she knew it they were there. She thought that Zora's Domain had a lot of water, it looked like a puddle compared to the lake. Navi pulled some of Links hair and said," Look there is a bottle down there and it looks like it has something in it!"

Link took a huge breath of air before she dived down and picked the bottle up. She then returned to the surface taking the note out she read out loud to Navi making sure she kept the letter as dry as possible," Help, I am trapped in Lord Jabu Jabu's belly. Signed Prince Ryo."

Navi sighed in relief as she said," At least we don't have to look far."

Link glared at her and said while she stuffed the letter back in the bottle," But that means we have to go inside a huge fish! That's gross."

Navi only said before going under Link's hat," Get used to it. People have to do disgusting things sometimes."

she didn't say a thing as she went back to Zora's Domain.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Alert, and favorite<strong>


	7. Zora's Domain Part 2

**I do not own Legend Of Zelda or any of the characters**

**_Sheik is his own character, Ruto has a twin brother named Ryo_**

_**SOMEONE ASKED WHETHER FEMALE ZORA'S WERE RARE, IN THE LAST CHAPTER I WAS USING THE AMOUNT OF FEMALE ZORA'S IN TWILIGHT PRINCESS, WHICH IS AS MUCH AS MALE ZORAS.**_

_**RYO IN JAPANESE MEANS MAGNIFICENT, I NAMED HIM THAT BECAUSE HE IS GOING TO BE KIND OF STUCK UP, ANYTHING ABOUT ZORA'S I ADD IN THIS IS NOT TRUE, BUT IT SOUNDS INTERESTING SO I AM JUST PUTTING IT IN. LITTLE HEADS UP FOR THE PEOPLE THAT LIKE EVERYTHING TO BE TRUE.**_

* * *

><p>They made it back to the domain in no time, Link had the letter in a death grip, while Navi was talking non stop about how they needed to hurry, Navi said as she perched on one of Link's pig tails," The poor boy could be in pain, He could be being tortured! Also He could already be dead! We have to hurry and make sure he is alright!"<p>

Link sighed in frustration as she walked up the steps that led to the throne room, Navi had made her catch a fish and it was not as easy as it looked. She had fallen in face first a few times," Before or after we take the spiritual stone? I don't think if I asked him if he is alright and afterwards when I am taking the stone it would seem very heart-felt and convincing."

She reached the throne room and shouted to Ruto and the King," Hey! I found something that might interest ya!"

Ruto looked up to see Link waving a letter around over her head with a big grin on her face, she briefly wondered if Link was really sane. Until Link yelled," It's a letter from Prince Ryo!"

Ruto jumped down from where she was standing beside her father who was looking towards her also. Link almost lost her hand when Ruto ripped the letter from her hands and yelled to her dad," Let Link past! Ryo is stuck in Lord Jabu Jabu."

The King did not look like he enjoyed being bossed around by his daughter, but moved because of the fact that Prince Ryo was in Jabu Jabu's belly and couldn't get out.

After he moved Link ran past him shouting thanks before she was out of the domain, she saw a big fish with its mouth closed.

Navi flew near Jabu Jabu's mouth before going back to Link to tell her," Put the fish in front of Jabu Jabu, Maybe he will open his mouth and we can sneak in."

Link rolled her eyes at the fairy who was being rather impatient, She didn't see why Navi was so eager to get back to the forest, it's not like she has done anything useful or any manual work at all to warrant a break. She dug around in her pouch and found the fish in the bottle, poor thing looked like it was going to die, she dumped it on the ground and felt a little bad for it as it flopped around on the ground, she looked up just as Jabu Jabu opened his enormous mouth and sucked in a huge breath of air that sent both the fish and her into his mouth.

She was not surprised after that, that Prince Ryo had gotten swallowed and wondered why it didn't happen sooner as she picked herself up from what she guessed was his tongue. It was wet and squishy so she concluded it was the tongue. She looked around noticing a bunch of monster, mainly bubbles and these squid like creatures that were shooting deku nuts at her that Navi called Octoroks. She thought as she looked around and noticed something hanging from the ceiling which she guessed was part of Jabu Jabu's throat,'_I can understand why a tree or a cave would have monsters but a living creature? what did he do swallow them thinking they were food? If so I would be mad and attack anyone also_.'

She edged towards the monsters spitting Deku nuts at her, but kept a distance to where they wouldn't actually hit her before killing them with her sling shot, she done the same thing with the bubbles before running to the other end of Jabu Jabu's mouth. She glared at the thick red membrane separating her from the rest of Jabu Jabu.

Navi sighed as she muttered to herself," I have to show this kid how to do everything! Hey Link! Hit this!"

She flew around the part of Jabu Jabu's throat that hung down until Link looked up and finally understood. She used her sling shot and shot it, she then had access to the other side of the membrane. She looked around the room she had just entered it was full of electric jelly fish that Navi called Biri, Link thought that the name was very weird and Electro would have sounded a lot better, She noticed the holes that looked like they would suck you in if you get to close to them. Her eyes then landed on something or in this case someone who clearly did not belong in a room full of sink holes and Biri, the Zora looked exactly like Princess Ruto but she could tell this was not Princess Ruto. This Zora's eyes looked much colder, much more muscular, Link automatically knew that this Zora was Prince Ryo.

She ran up to him and said," Hey, I was sent here by your sister and father after we found a letter in a bottle requesting help from you."

Prince Ryo looked uninterested as he said in what Link thought was a snotty voice," Oh how the Zora have fallen. Asking a worthless forest girl to rescue me, I would never ask an outsider to do such a thing, a letter in a bottle what barbaric methods, I have no clue what you are talking about. If that is all I will find a way out myself. Now get lost."

He turned around to walk off but fell into one of the sink holes giving a yelp of surprise as he went down, Link looked at the sink hole and said trying not to laugh," That would have been a lot more convincing if he didn't fall in a hole a few seconds later."

Navi hit Link on the back of her head and shouted," Go down there and get him! He has the last spiritual stone and if something happens to him, we can kiss any chances of getting that stone good-bye!"

Link sighed in annoyance before saying while she adjusted her hat and used one hand to secure he tunic to her body to keep it from flying up," If this wasn't the last stone I would put up a fight. I don't see how anyone could want to willingly do any of this. Well I was willing at first, but then I found out how hazardous this is and changed my mind. Don't matter now, I have practically seen everything."

After finishing her rant, Link jumped into the sink hole and landed right on top of Prince Ryo to her embarrassment, She chuckled nervously as she said," I am sorry, but I can't leave without getting you out of here."

Prince Ryo shoved her off of him harshly before yelling," How dare you land on me! Impudent forest girl! I can have you executed for that!"

Link whispered to Navi who was cowering in her hair as the Prince brushed himself off as if something filthy had landed on him," What does execute and impudent mean?"

Navi rolled her eyes as she whispered back," Execute means to kill, and Impudent means to do something shameless, or unacceptable, and not showing respect."

Link did not like the meanings of those words and while the Prince was still brushing himself off, She whispered angrily," How was I supposed to know he was there? I couldn't see where he was when I jumped."

Navi only sighed as she said to Link," That doesn't matter now, our main concern is the stone!"

Link glared at Navi before walking over to Ryo putting her hands on her hips as she said," I know you don't like me, but I was sent here to get you out and that's what I intend to do."

Ryo narrowed his eyes before saying," Go away, I have been in here a thousand times and I am still here. Though Lord Jabu Jabu seems unusual today. There are strange electrified jelly fish around and all of these holes. And to top that off the precious stone that belongs to Ruto and me was.. Why am I telling you this? Your just a lousy forest girl and this is a Zora problem. Go home now!"

Link was fed up with his snotty attitude, not even Navi was this stuck up and stubborn. Those two qualities did not make a pretty combination. She could just tell he was like Sheik but much worse and that served to fan the flames of her attitude. As she got her face in his and took out her anger towards Sheik on him," Listen you stuck up Prince! I did not run across Hyrule, or swim in a lake infested with Farore knows what for some spoiled Zora brat to say he is too good to accept my help! I will not stand it! Now you can willingly accept my help or not, the choice is yours buddy, But I am not leaving here until you do."

Prince Ryo looked at her with a bit of emotion she couldn't place in his eyes as he asked," Your that worried about me? Fine then I will give you the honor of carrying me."

He than sat on the ground crossing his arms and legs and Link wondered how she was going to carry him, She really hoped Zora's were light as she bent down to pick him up, to her surprise he was light and he must have seen the look on her face because he laughed as he said," You expected me to be heavy didn't you? Gorons are the heaviest out of all the races, then the Hylians are the second heaviest, then the Sheikahs, Us Zora's are light, but after a while we start to get heavy because of our scales. When they get close to drying out they try to store up any moisture left inside the Zora making the Zora almost as heavy as a fat Hylian in the process. The water levels inside here are not adequate enough to keep my scales moist and I will get heavy pretty quick."

There were no other words he could have said that would have made her run faster, She had to put him down a few times to either rest, kill enemies, or hit switches. It was taking her a lot longer than when she had went through the tree and dodongo's cave and she was getting sick of all the bubbles, Biri, Octoroks that were crawling all over the place. She had to make sure Ryo didn't get hit, she also had to make sure he didn't wander off when she put him down, and she had to make sure she didn't get hit or lost. She had managed to find a map and a compass but Navi had to help her read it, since the water had smudged the writing a bit.

She made it to a room that she could only open if Ryo was sitting on the switch, She placed him down and said as she walked through the door she just opened," I will be back in a minute."

She had got a boomerang in that room, she loved it more than her slingshot, she ran out of the room to find Ryo gone, She shouted to Navi as she ran through the area ignoring the electric centipedes," Where is he? Where is he!"

Navi yawned unimpressed by her spazzing as she said sleepily," Check the room we first found him in."

Link ran to that room and was relieved to find him, when she walked up to him he turned to her angrily and said," How inconsiderate! How could you leave me behind? If you're a warrior, act like one! take responsibility."

He sat back down and Link glared daggers at his back as she picked him up, he was now heavier than he was the first time she picked him up. After a long time they finally made it to a room where their was a platform and on the platform their was a pretty stone, Ryo struggled in her hands as he said,"That's it! That's what I have been looking for! Throw me up on the platform!"

Link obeyed glad to finally have him out of her arms, so the feeling could return to them, he had gotten pretty heavy. Ryo ran up to the stone and picked it up.

Navi was on Link's shoulder again as she whispered,"Why did he get the stone and not you?"

Ryo turned to Link with a ghost of a smile on his face as he said sounding relieved," Oh my goodness.. I finally found... My mother's stone! I got very upset when Lord Jabu Jabu swallowed it and if Ruto had known she would have been furious! I didn't count on being swallowed as I was feeding him and I was so surprised that I dropped it inside! but now that I have found it I don't need to be in here anymore. So take me home right now!"

Link rolled her eyes at his bossyness but she walked to the platform, but it raised up to Ryo's and Links surprise. When the platform reached the top she could hear Ryo yell,"Keeyah! What is this thing an octopus?"

When the platform lowered instead of Ryo being on it a big version of the octoroks that had been attacking her was on it, Navi shouted to Link," Its a bigocto! Make sure you are not in front of it or it will run you over."

Link had the I don't understand expression on her face so Navi said as she tried to get Link to move by pulling her hair," Remember when Saria cooked for the whole village and Mido ran at everyone and stomped on them just to get to the food? That's what will happen to you,but this weighs hundreds of pounds more!"

to make things worse for her, spikes popped out of the platform and started rotating, which meant she had to avoid the spikes and a raging bigocto. She asked Navi while she dodged another attempt at running her over," How do I kill it?"

Navi explained in a calm voice, which was different than Link's frantic shout," Stun him and then his back-end becomes vulnerable."

She nodded to her fairy in understanding before asking," Will my boomerang work?"

Navi went inside the pouch and quickly looked the boomerang over before coming out to say," Yes, It should both stun him and let you inflict damage."

Link got the weapon out she smirked as she said to the bigocto," Too bad for you, I am not a push over anymore."

Everytime the weapon hit the bigocto it would freeze and she found out her sword was much more useful to hit its exposed part than the boomerang, The bigocto made several pitiful attempts to escape or attack her. until it started to spin in place before dying.

The spikes on the platform went back in it and it lowered to where she could crawl on it without much difficulty, It rose to a level in Jabu Jabu she hadn't yet been and from there she managed to find her way to the boss chamber.

When she walked in it was dark and she couldn't see anything she said to Navi," Are you sure there is a boss in here? I see nothing!"

Then it was as if someone lit a lamp or a torch and the place was full of light nearly blinding her at first before she saw the huge hour-glass shaped monster that had tentacles connected to the floor and some Biri connected to it by electricity.

Navi said as she examined the creature from afar not willing to get to close to the electric fish," Its called Barinade."

Link had gotten past the scared stiff of every boss part and she laughed when she heard the name as she said," It sounds just like lemonade!"

Navi muttered before she continued to explain," Silly child, Okay First you need to disconnect those Biri, kill them and then use your boomerang and stun the body before you run up and start slashing at it."

Navi then hid in Link's hat leaving her to do all the work as usual, but what could Navi do anyway? She was tiny compared to this boss. Link got her boomerang out and set to work on slashing the Birir away from the main body, it wasn't that hard but she had to kill them before they could shock her, she had a ton of metal on and did not want to know what would happen if one touched her.

When she cleared those out she stunned the body, and then slashed at it, she had to stop after a minute as it came back to its senses, A bunch more of those Biri came back and she went through the process of killing them and attacking the body again. She dodged it when it came out of the ground and started to spin like crazy, It had spikes and she was not going to get to close. After a few more attacks, she had managed to kill it and just like the big dodongo and Ghoma, it dissolved, but most of it looked like it melted. The others didn't stink but this one did and she almost puked.

She then saw the familiar portal and was shocked to see Ryo in it, his face was tinted red for some reason. She walked into the portal and he yelled,"You... Your late! What took you so long! You never leave a prince waiting! Your useless! I was lonely.. That's all... Just a little."

Link smiled knowing that he actually missed her and was possibly worried about her. They were then teleported on a fallen log and she was startled to see Ryo's face in her, he had a smile on his face, it wasn't mocking but a real gentle smile aimed at her. She wondered if he hit his head in there when she wasn't looking, She fell back in the water as she leaned back to put some space between them.

She came out of the water gasping for air while Ryo jumped in after her with a different smile on his face that time, she didn't know what that smile meant, but she didn't like it at all. Then he started to move towards her, using his fins to make it seem as if he was walking instead of swimming. Even the way he walked made her nervous, she wanted to run off and forget about the stone, but she wasn't going to leave without it after all she went through.

Prince Ryo said in a voice that reminded her of when she had pet a stray cat that had found its way into the village, Mido had eventually chased it off with a stick though, Saria had said it was purring. She thought,' _How can a Zora manage to pur?' _She heard him say in a low voice that sounded neither hoarse nor normal she wondered what was the matter with him,"You! You looked cool... Cooler I had thought since you are a woman, just a little though. I could have done much better though."

She felt kind of insulted and before she could argue with him, he continued talking," Well anyway you saved me, So I guess I will reward you. What do you wish? Just tell me."

Link smiled as she looked Ryo in the eye and asked," Can I have the Spiritual Stone?"

She thought that if she smiled then he would be nicer, he put a hand under his chin as he said,"You mean the Spiritual Stone Of Water, Zora's Sapphire don't you? Its only supposed to be given to the one I marry, since I am the one with the stone. You can call it the Zora's Engagement ring. All right I will happily give you my most precious possession! Zora's Sapphire!"

He handed Link the stone and before he swam off he whispered in her ear," Don't tell My father or Ruto."

Navi then came out of her hat, while she was trying to figure out what engagement meant, Navi shouted excitedly," We have all the stones!"

Link then realized she was right and swam as fast as she could to shore and ran past everyone in the domain and didn't stop running until she was at the beginning of the path that led to Zora's domain. She then decided to walk so she wouldn't get too worn out. When she got to the field she ran towards the castle but stopped when she saw the bridge was up and the dark clouds that surrounded the castle. It sent chills up her spine and made her want to run away. She knew something was wrong.

She knew she was right when the moat lowered and a white stallion and a small dapple grey horse ran out with Impa and Zelda on the white one and Sheik himself on the grey one. Zelda turned to Link and threw something to her but it sailed over her head and she didn't see where it landed.

When she turned she saw the man who had been haunting her dreams for the past weeks, his hair was so red it looked as if it had been drenched in blood, his eyes were just as red, His skin was a grayish black, he looked in the direction Zelda, Impa, And Sheik had vanished in with an angry look before focusing his attention on Link. He barked to her,"Hey you kid! you must have seen the two horses gallop past just way did it go! answer me! So you think you can protect them from me? You've got a lot of guts for a little girl."

Link glared at him with hatred as she drew her sword ready for a fight even if she wouldn't win, she had to protect Zelda,Impa, and even Sheik and NO ONE called her a little girl.

Ganondorf threw his head back and laughed to her annoyance,"Heh! Heh! Heh! You want a piece of me? Very funny! I like your attitude."

She watched him as he raised his left hand and drew in energy making a yellow sphere and launched it at Link hitting her in the chest, she fell to the ground. While she was falling she swore she saw Sheik watching from his horse.

Her attention was brought back to Ganondorf who said,"Pathetic little foolish girl, Do you realize who you are dealing with? I am Ganondorf! and soon I will rule the world!"

She could only watch as he rode off towards the west, the opposite direction that Zelda had went in and that offered some relief.

She wondered what Zelda had thrown and started looking around the area until Navi pointed out something that was glowing blue in the water. Link dived in to get it and when she came up she was shocked and amazed to see it was the Ocarina Of Time. Then it was as if she was standing in a temple beside Zelda who started to talk,"Link can you hear me? its me, Zelda...Link when you hold this Ocarina in your hand I won't be around anymore...I wanted to wait for you, but Sheik and Impa wouldn't let me delay any longer...At least I can leave you this Ocarina and this melody... This song opens your last obstacle and that is the Door Of Time."

Link watched as Zelda brought the Ocarina she was holding to her lips and play a slow but beautiful melody that was not a lullaby but not an everyday piece of music.

After Zelda played it, Link brought her Ocarina to her lips and copied the notes that she just heard, she reminded herself to thank Malon later for the lessons.

She then heard the urgent voice of Zelda," Now Link, play this melody in front of the altar in the Temple Of Time! you must protect the Tri Force!"

The image faded away until Link found herself in the field, she turned to Navi and said," We have to go to The Temple Of Time!"

She then turned and ran into Castle Town not bothering to see if Navi was following her. She didn't even notice the pair of horses on the other side Of Lon Lon Ranch.

**With Sheik, Zelda, and Impa**

Sheik turned to Zelda and asked," Are you sure this forest girl can do this task?"

Zelda nodded her eyes never straying from Link as she walked into the town," She is The Hero! I am sure of it."

Impa looked towards Sheik and then Zelda before saying," Their is only one way to find out and that's to wait and see."  
><strong><br>With Link And Navi**

Link made it to the Temple and when she got near the altar Navi read the inscription,"Ye own three Spiritual Stones, stand with the Ocarina Of Time, And play the song of time."

Link got the Ocarina out and started to play the song and while she does the Spiritual Stones come out of her pocket as though some one had called them and they rearranged themselves into the slots on the altar.

Link's eyes looked up to see on the Door Of Time a golden Tri Force emblem appear and then the door opened. She put her Ocarina up and ran inside the room to see it was a small circular room, with emblems that had different designs on the floors, and some little stairs leading to a little stone bloke that had a sword stuck in it.

Navi flew over to the sword and said in an amazed voice," Link! Isn't this?... It's the legendary blade! the Master Sword!"

Link don't know why she did it but she walked to the sword as if under some sort of spell as Navi asked," Link what are you doing? You don't think you can pull it out!"

She ignored the fairy as she grasped the hilt of the sword, the hilt felt as if it was made for her hand and belonged with her. She expected some sort of resistance but was surprised when the sword came out easily. The chamber was then engulfed in a blue light.

Ganondorf walked in to her distaste and said,"Geh Heh Heh! Excellent work! As I thought! you held the keys to the Door Of Time! You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm... Yes, I owe it all to you, Kid!"

She thought before she blacked out,' _Adding insult to injury. I have failed Zelda and Hyrule! Just like I did the Deku Tree.'_

**With Zelda, Impa, And**

** Sheik**

Sheik's eyes widened, Sheikahs and Members of the Royal Family can tell when the Sacred Realm has been opened_, _because a bright blue light shoots from the Temple signaling someone going in and then another signaling someone coming out. No normal person could see it. He looked over to Impa worry evident on her face as he said," Their have been three lights. We know Ganondorf went in and came out. What happened to the Forest Girl?"

He felt a little worried about her, she was so pure compared to everyone else and didn't deserve what has happened to her, Zelda looked worried and that she may cry any minute.

Impa turned the white horse away from the direction of the Temple as she said in her business voice," I don't know. The Realm has been sealed though. She is trapped. Nothing we can do."

She rode off leaving Sheik alone, he now knew that she never intended to hurt the Princess, but he realized it too late, Though he did help her by making that note and putting it in Lake Hylia because he thought that if she had gathered the stones she could go back to her sheltered life, but now she could never go back, if someone asked if he regretted the way he treated her he would say no. It is his duty to be wary and he would not change a thing he said to her.

Sheik took one last look at the Temple before turning his horse and following Impa. He had this feeling he was going to see her again someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, favorite, alert. Next chapter is grown female Link<strong>


	8. Waking Up, A New And Darker Hyrule

**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA GAMES OR ANY OF THE ****CHARACTERS, IF I DID THEN SHEIK WOULD BE A MALE^.^**

**_Sheik is his own character, Ruto has a twin brother named Ryo_**

**Link already has Din's fire and the wind( I can't remember its name!)**

_**Also when it comes to the amount of time Link has to ride a horse in Lon Lon Ranch, I changed it a bit.**_

* * *

><p>The first thing She heard was someone saying in a gravelly old voice,"Link... Wake up... Link, The Chosen one."<p>

she saw when she opened her eyes was water flowing down the walls it didn't seem like it would be possible but by the looks of it it was. She looked around her wondering where she was as she stood up. She almost fell back down to the ground, her legs not used to having weight put back on them, she frowned as she looked down at the ground, she didn't remember the ground being that far away. She decided that that was the least of her worries as she looked around to see where she was at, Navi was just waking up she noticed as she looked around, she was standing on what looked like a medallion, on the central platform are six smaller platforms that corresponds to the Temple Of Times medallion images. That confused her even more and it didn't help when she noticed that there was no ceiling or floor. Just blue water or light, she couldn't really tell. One minute it looked like it was rippling like water and the next it looks like it is glowing like a freshly lit lamp.

She looked over to a platform and noticed an old fat man, Who was bald except for a mustache and he wore a light orange outfit. The man cleared his throat and said,"I am Rauru, One of the Ancient Sages... Ages ago we ancient sages built the Temple Of Time to protect the entrance to the sacred realm... This is the Chamber Of Sages, inside the Temple Of Light... The Temple Of Light situated in the very center of the sacred realm, is the last strong hold against Ganon's evil forces. The Master Sword, The evil destroying sword that you pulled out of the pedestal of Time, was the final key to the Sacred Realm... Link.. Don't be alarmed, but look at yourself."

Link was confused on why she should be alarmed until she looked down and saw she couldn't see the floor past her chest. That confused her until Navi said trying to contain her laughter,"Link, your all grown up! In more ways than one!"

That made her scared as she asked Navi while she inspected herself,"Why can't I see the floor? Why is my chest bigger? Why is my clothes different?"

Rauru coughed to get her attention his face a little red from embarrassment,"Navi will explain that part latter... As for your clothes you outgrew your others and I used magic to replace them."

Link was still freaking out as she asked while yelling,"Is this normal? Why am I so big? What happened to me?"

Rauru yelled or at least tried to but either way it got Link's attention,"Navi will explain later! Now let me finish explaining! The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch... Only one worthy of the title Hero Of Time can pull it from the pedestal of time... However you were too young to be the Hero Of Time. Therefore, Your spirit was sealed here for seven years.."

Link went pale as she repeated in a barely heard whisper, it kind of startled her how her voice was, it used to be high and now it was a little bit lower and sounded more mature,"Seven years... What has happened to Hyrule?"

Rauru gave her a sympathetic look as he continued,"Now that you are old enough the time has come for you to awaken as the Hero Of Time! Do you understand your destiny?"

She glared at him, he sounded so happy, she just had seven years of her life torn from her! And now she has to do more, She guessed she had been doomed from birth to go through this. It all seemed kind of staged in her opinion. She sighed while she looked away and said,"Yes, I understand."

Rauru nodded and said,"But, remember... Though you opened The Door Of Time in the name of peace... Ganondorf the Gerudo King Of Thieves, used it to enter this forbidden sacred realm! He obtained the Tri Force from the Temple Of Light, and with its power he became the king of evil.."

She felt as if he was indirectly blaming her for it, she wasn't one to point fingers but.. If Zelda hadn't instructed her to do what she did than Ganondorf wouldn't have been able to get in, most would have said she could have ignored her but in her defense she is a commoner and has to always listen to the Princess. Too bad she can't reverse her decision to pull the stupid sword.

Rauru continued oblivious to her thoughts,"His power radiated from the Temples in Hyrule and in seven short years it transformed Hyrule into a world of monsters. My power now has only little influence, even in this sacred realm. Namely this Chamber Of Sages. But there is still hope. The power of the Sages remains. When all of the power of the sages is awakened.. The Sages seal will contain all of the evil power in the Void of the realm. I, Rauru am one of the sages... And... Your power to fight together with the sages makes you the Hero Of Time! The Hero Of Time chosen by the Master Sword! Keep my Spirit with you and find the power of the other sages.. Add there might to your own."

Link looked up to see a golden medallion descending down towards her, She reached up and grabbed it. It didn't look like anything special to her, and unfortunatly it would be easier for her to lose than those stones. She frowned as she got out her pouch and placed it in it.

Rauru said one last thing,"Find the other Sages and save Hyrule."

She was then engulfed in the same light as last time, She found herself in The Temple Of Time. It didn't look any different than the last time she was there. She turned to Navi who said,"Were back in the Temple Of Time... But has seven years really passed? Looks like you have out grown most of your weapons that you got when you were a kid."

Link opened her pouch and realized Navi was right she frowned as she said,"I liked most of these. Now what am I to do?"

Navi flew on Link's shoulder and said,"Find more."

Link walked down the altar as she mumbled,"Easier said than done. Where are we supposed to start though?"

She hears someone behind her, she draws her sword and turns around intending to stab whoever it was sneaking up on her and was shocked to see a boy that had on a black and blue skin tight outfit that showed off his muscles, the chest part had a red eye crying a red tear drop, and a cowl made it to where she couldn't see his face, except for bits of blond hair and a red eye. He looked familiar but she couldn't know him though.. but he did look a lot like that boy who was named Sheik, but last time she saw him he was short and didn't have so much muscle. She stared at him the Master Sword still drawn.

She shouts to him not bothering to lowering her sword in case he tried to attack," Who are you?"

The young man said the one red eye she could see lit up with amusement,"You don't recognize me Forest Girl?"

She narrowed her eyes about to yell at him not to play games with her but stopped. Only one person had called her Forest Girl. But this couldn't be him! His voice was so much deeper than before but not an unpleasant deep and he was so muscular and she bet if he would remove the cowl he would be handsome as well, but she couldn't deny the facts that were looking her straight in the face, the outfit, the cowl around his face and head, and him knowing her nick name. She lowered her weapon and asked,"Why are you here?"

Sheik looked over Link, he noticed she wasn't that much taller than before maybe a foot or two and her voice was not as high as before, her hair had become considerably longer, the ponytails reached past her shoulders, her eyes were a brighter blue, he averted his eyes when he noticed that she was not flat chested anymore and she had indeed grew up to be a fine looking young woman and that every sane man would want her. His face went a little red and he scolded himself for thinking such things, he was thankful that the cowl hid his face. He said to her,"I have been waiting for you Hero Of Time.. When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the sacred realm will call those destined to be Sages. Who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest, one in a high mountain, one under a vast lake, one withing the house of the dead, one inside a goddess of the sand. Together with the Hero Of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world. This is the Legend Of The temples passed down by my people the Sheikah, You probably remember that I am Sheik, Survivor of the Sheikahs."

Link nodded, she realized that was a mistake when her very long ponytails got in her face. She batted them out of the way as she said,"Yeah, You are the one who really wanted to kill me jerk!"

She saw something flash in his eyes and for a second she thought that he might just kill her, Hero or not. What he said next startled her,"As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the Legendary Hero Of Time, Though it had been predicted the Hero would be male, but you have a spirit that no man could ever posses and your determination is equal to any man, despite what people say about women never being able to compare up to a man. Though if you believe the Legend you have no choice, you must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages."

Link glared past him at a wall as she said in a sad voice,"I lost the luxury of having choices when I was summoned by The Great Deku Tree."

She didn't dare look at Sheik, she didn't want to see the anger that was possibly there at her outburst. Most would say she should feel honored to have such an important role, She did feel a little honored, but she felt like a puppet that the goddess's made just for the convenience of Hyrule. To be the one who does the dirty work. She would never say that or even show that's the extent of how she feels.

Sheik looked at Link and saw the sadness in her eyes, he did feel sorry for her, but she had to complete her role as Hero Of Time. Everyone including him has a role to fulfill in her quest and if she kept pitying herself then how is anything supposed to be done? He was a little hurt for some reason at her earlier outburst. He was just fulfilling his duty as a Sheikah. Sheik said,"Forest girl, don't think about the past or the burden you carry on your shoulders. Just think of the quest at hand. It will make everything easier."

She looked up at him and somehow knew he is speaking from experience and automatically felt horrible for thinking she was the only one in Hyrule who possibly had a horrible life. She nodded to him and had to remove her hair from her face again to her annoyance, she couldn't stop thinking how mature he was now and that the young wispy Sheikah she had known as a little girl is now a young man not grown but grown enough to not be called a boy. She felt her cheeks heat up and wondered why she is now noticing all of this.

Sheik then continued to speak when he was certain she was paying attention,"One sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know. Because of the evil power in the Temple, she cannot hear the awakening call in the sacred realm. Though, Unfortunately equipped as you currently are, you can not even enter the Temple.. But if you believe what I am saying head to Kakariko Village."

Link sighed, she looked towards Sheik and said with a smile,"I doubt your the lying type. well I will go to the Village, after I cut my hair and question Navi."

She walked out of the room and past the altar where the Stones were, they looked so innocent and powerless, but she knew better. They are what caused this mess and the Ocarina. Everyday items that wouldn't seem to be able to corrupt or destroy a place like Hyrule. Link thought as she opened the Temple Door,'_Who ever made those items where screwed up in the head.'_

She stopped as soon as her boots hit the stone walk way. It was much darker than she had last seen it, she looked to her right and saw that their was a scary red ring above Death Mountain. Her blood ran cold as she heard low moans coming from where the Market was. She didn't want to know what had happened and what was in the square but knew she had no choice but to go that way.

Navi hit Link's head and said," Come on! We have to get going!"

Link walked down the walkway not really anxious to see what all had happened whenever she had been forced into a seven year long nap. She reached the Market square and saw a bunch of redeads, The square was in ruins, buildings were collapsed, dog, cat skeletons, and human remains littered the square. She could see a bunch of Redeads fighting over the bones of what must have been a little girl. One Redead had blood around its mouth which meant it had ate recently. She didn't even want to know what it had eaten.

Navi said to her,"Play the sun song on the Ocarina."

Link fumbled around in the pouch until she found the blue instrument. She was glad that she remembered the song. After she played it and froze the Redeads, she attacked them. Taking out all of the anger she had on them. When all of the Redeads were dead again. Navi said,"Stop by the book shop Link."

She gave the fairy a weird look and said,"If it is still standing."

She looked around the square, making sure to step over the bones and around any bodies. Seven years went by, but people probably came back to the square hoping to retrieve any belongings they were in to much of a hurry to remember. She then found the book store and went in. It smelled like mold and death, but it didn't seem to bother Navi who flew to a certain section before yelling to Link,"Hey! Come over here!"

She had a bad feeling about what her fairy wanted but walked over anyway. Navi was hovering over a book and said,"Read this! You wanted to know why your chest is bigger! So read it!"

Link picked up the book warily and read the title,"The woman body, going through puberty and how it works... You expect me to read this?"

Navi said her glow taking on a redish tint, but not from anger,"Well, I am not going to explain it to you!"

Link shrugged and said while opening the book,"How bad could it be?"

It took her a few hours, but now she wished she had never asked Navi about the changes her body went through, she did get payback by asking questions every once in awhile about what certain things meant. Link thought as she put the book back_,'Navi must hate me now. I just wanted to know one thing and she makes me read a book that explains puberty and then some. I think I know a little too much for my liking.'_

Navi seemed to have gotten over her embarrassment as she said with a smile on her face,"Now you know all you need to know about why your body changed so much and any future changes, and thoughts exspecialley over a certain tall, blond, and handsome Sheikah."

Link swatted Navi off the bookshelf she was on, she said her face a beet red,"Shut up, I don't think of him like that and I probably will never. Also he is most likely ugly under that cowl, that's why he hides his face."

Navi laughed as she flew in Link's hat,"You say that now, but just you wait until your mind catches up with your body and you see his face."

She stormed out of the store and headed off to Kakariko Village, She reached the moat and noticed the bridge was down. She knelt down on the bridge and looked at her reflection. Her face had lost all of its baby fat, her eyes had an intensity in them that they had lacked before, and her hair was very long. She took the Kokori sword out of her pouch. It was knife size to her and excellent for cutting hair. She cut her hair until her ponytails reached three inches above her shoulders. Satisfied she stood up and made her way to the Village, but She noticed Lon Lon Ranch had a dark cloud hanging over it and she felt uneasy about it.

She decided going to the Village could wait, she wanted to check up on Malon and figure out why the Ranch had that ominous look about it.

She managed to get into the Ranch before it went dark, it didn't look different until she got to the pen, it was sealed shut the horses were in poor condition it looked like they haven't been groomed in awhile, they were malnourished,and there hooves were caked with mud from the pen, the pen that used to have green grass was now barren except for mud, she guessed someone hosed them down to try and keep them clean, she saw that the whiny ranch hand was standing beside it. He was dressed in the ugliest clothes she had ever seen. It made her tunic and leggings seem very fashionable, the worst part was the horses that were in pitiful condition while the man stands by the pen smirking.

She went back to where the stables were located and opened the door, She saw Malon, but her clothes were filthy, her hands were red and raw from being overworked and it looked like she had been starved, her cheeks were sunken in and her arms looked like Deku Sticks, even her once bright red hair was now a dull color. Link clenched her fist in rage, but before she could storm out. Malon turned around to where she was fully facing her and said in a surprised but happy voice,"Oh! a visitor! It's been a long time since we had a visitor here. Where did you come from?"

Link changed the subject as she asked,"What happened here?"

Malon's eyes got distant and cloudy as she said her voice filled with fear and sadness,"Since Ganondorf came, people in the castle town were either killed or managed to escape. Places have been ruined, and monsters are wandering everywhere! Mr. Ingo is just using the ranch to gain Gonondorf's favor. Everyone seems to be turning evil! If I disobey Mr. Ingo he will treat the horses so badly, he wont let me groom them or feed them much as an example of how cruel he is willing to be! So, There is nothing I can do!"

Malon dropped the broom she had been sweeping with and started to cry, It made Link even madder to see one of the kindest people she knew break down crying. She gave up her freedom just to save the horses from being mistreated. Link thought as she felt tears well in her eyes,'_Who can do that to such a selfless person? Its despicable!'_

Link didn't know how to cheer her up so she said one of the dumbest things someone in her position could say,"How about I get the ranch back for you!"

She heard Navi groan, but Malon stopped crying, her eyes that had looked so vacant just a moment ago were filled with hope as she asked,"Do you really mean it? Why would you help a stranger?"

Link nodded and said,"You may not recognize me, but I am Link.. We met seven years ago."

She saw her eyes go from hopeful to full of mistrust. She figured people must have made that claim before for some odd reason. So she got her Ocarina out and played Epona's song to prove she was the same girl.

Malon smiled when she heard the tune and said,"It really is you Fairy Girl! I thought you were dead. You never visited and when I begged Ingo to find out if you were alive he said that you had died! It makes me happy to know that your safe and unharmed!"

It startled Link, the only person who had ever been concerned for her safety was Saria, It made her happy that someone else thought high enough of her that they would worry about her if she was to disappear. she then thought,'_If Malon was that worried over me, I would hate to see how worried Saria was.'_

Malon then asked Link,"How are you going to get the ranch back?"

Link thought it over and said,"I will think of something. Trust me."

Malon nodded as Link walked out of the stables, a hopeful expression replacing the look or helplessness and despair that had been on her face. She then walked up to Ingo who said,"There are rumors in Kakariko going around that I cheated Talon out of the Ranch, but..."

Link said in an angry voice,"By what I heard you did."

She didn't hear any of the rumors but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. His face got red as he said in an angry high pitched voice,"Don't be ridiculous! That guy Talon was weak! I, the hard working Ingo poured so much energy into this place! I don't want any strangers like you saying anything bad about me!"

She couldn't keep the glare off her face which caused Ingo to go into another rant,"Listen. The Great Ganondorf recognized my obvious talents and gave the ranch to me! I will raise a fine horse and gain Recognition from the Great Ganondorf! Say young woman do you want to ride one of my fine horses? Give me ten rupees and you can."

Navi flew out of Link's hat and whispered in her ear,"He wants to gain Ganons recognition, so why don't we take the finest horse and challenge him to a race, but not imediantly he will know something is up. Lets let him in a sense dig his own grave. He will screw up. People like his usually does. So lets ride a horse around so you can get the feel of it. I checked your wallet. You have ninety rupees. So you have plenty of rupees."

Link looked towards Ingo and said as she handed him the money,"Okay."

Ingo counted the Rupees with a smirk, he asked,"Do you want to know how to ride?"

Link nodded to him, she didn't want to waste her breath talking to him.

He said that smirk never leaving his face,"Approach the horse quietly and stand by its side. Put the foot of your dominant hand on the stirrups and hoist yourself up. To make the horse move tap its sides with the heel of your boots, To make the horse run hit its flanks with the whip, and to make it jump run at the fence head on while making the horse run faster while running head on towards the fence. The horse won't like it if you try and make it jump at an angle. Don't hold the reins to high or tightly. leave the reins relaxed but keep a good grip on them. Wait until the horse comes to a complete stop before dismounting. Now have fun. Heh Heh Heh."

She ran into the corral and saw Epona. She had grown into a beautiful mare, her fur was a lighter color than she had remembered it, maybe it was the dry mud. She tried to walk up to her, but she always ran away. She then remembered that Epona only trusted people who knew her song. Link got her Ocarina out and played the song. Sure enough Epona ran up to her, it made her mad that Epona's beauty was marred by the mud, she could clearly see the horses's bones and it made her worried that she would cause further damage by riding her.

She was taller than Link expected, but she managed to get on. She almost did fall off a few time. Navi snickered at her. Link glared and said,"I am not perfect you know."

It felt weird for her being on a horse and when she nudged Epona with her foot to get her to run. She dropped the reins and grabbed onto her mane, It felt like she was going to fall off, the way one side of her went up as the other went down. It reminded her of the toy one of the Kokori children made, that they called a seesaw. After a minute she finally got used to being on her and gently hit Epona with the whip to get her to run. After doing that she made her jump a few fences. It felt natural to be on a horse. All of the previous worries she had were gone.

It was as if Ingo knew Link was just getting comfy because he yelled,"Hey your times up young woman. You only paid ten rupees, You've played around long enough!"

Link dismounted Epona near the gate, she ran off as soon as Ingo got near to open the gate, but Link held out ten rupees and said,"I want to go again."

Ingo accepted the money and said,"Fine."

She played the song again and remounted Epona, After jumping a few fences she heard Ingo shout to her,"Your getting better! How about a little race with me? One lap around the corral with that horse. Lets make a little wager.. Say fifty rupees?"

Navi whispered gleefully in Link's ear,"See? Accept. You can win and that will hurt his pride!"

She whispered back to the fairy,"But I haven't rode long!"

Navi only said,"This may sound a bit cliche but trust Epona. I think she wants to hurt his pride as much as you do."

Link nodded to Navi and shouted to Ingo,"I accept your challenge."

Ingo smirked and said,"Its not like a woman can beat me though."

Link wanted to rip that smug look off his face, but she instead said in a sweet voice,"Good thing I am not just any woman then."

That done the trick, Ingo opened the gate to get a horse and let her and Epona out. He was glaring at her as she smiled innocently at him. When he got his horse into place and Malon was near the gate counting down. Link bent over and whispered to Epona,"Please win, I can't stand his smug looks, If you wont do this for me, do this for Malon."

She straightened up and said to herself,"I am either desperate to win or crazy. Talking to Epona as if she can understand me."

Malon then shouted so everyone could hear,"Start the race!"

Link almost didn't have time to grab the reins as Epona took off on her own. All she could do actually was hold on, Epona evidently understood and was not going to slow down or let Link led her around. She had a mind of her own and was not about to be bossed around by a girl clad in green. They had already left Ingo behind as Epona crossed the finish line. Link didn't bother to wait until she stopped before she jumped off and ran to Malon and said,"Your horse is insane! She tried to kill me!"

Malon smiled as she saw Ingo just round the bend as he made his way to the finish line as she said,"Maybe she wasn't going to take any chances with you leading her. You are a newbie after all."

Link walked over to Epona who grabbed her hat off her head and dangled it out of her reach. That didn't help her pride any. Link thought as she pouted,'_Seems like Epona has damaged two prides at once. What a mean horse.'_

Ingo had his hands around his head as he shouted,"Sh-Shoot! If Ganondorf found out about this humiliation to be beaten and by a woman no less... Hey you how about another race! if you win... You can keep the horse!"

Navi was motioning for her to accept, Malon was nodding and heck she swore she saw Epona nod. But the evil glint in that horse's eye scared her, but she thought to herself,'_I have faced worse.'_

She smirked as she said in a smug voice,"Sure, though I don't see why you bother. I am going to win anyway."

She then grabbed her hat from Epona. she grimaced when she saw how wet it was. She decided not to put it back on. She got on Epona and grabbed onto the reins tightly as Malon shouted,"Start the race!"

Sure enough Epona took off like an arrow from a bow. Ingo was trying harder, but the horse he was on was not a good breed and it looked like it wanted to just die instead of trying to keep up with Epona who was a long way ahead of Ingo. Heck Link didn't want to be on the horse anymore. Epona obviously only cared about winning and not losing the rider in the process. She just hoped that Epona would listen to her after the race instead of being stubborn.

Epona once again crossed the finish line, when Ingo got near he went straight for the gate. He glared at Malon as he said,"Get lost."

She went pale and nodded before running back into the stable, Ingo looked over to Link and for the first time noticed the horse she was on and shouted,"What is up with that horse? Is that Epona? How did you tame that wild horse right under my nose?"

Link muttered as she looked down at Epona's face,"I think you are talking about the wrong horse. Being tamed means the horse will actually listen to me. She tries to kill me."

Ingo continued his rant and Link was as usual ignored,"I was going to present that horse to the Great Ganondorf! But I bet it on a race and lost Shoot!"

Epona looked towards Link with what she guessed was a grateful look, She thought,'_Maybe she will respect me now! I technically saved her from Ganondorf.'_

Ingo then smiled as he said in a smug voice that she was starting to hate,"Hah ha ha! As I promised. I'll give the horse to you.. However.. I'll never let you leave this ranch!"

He then closed the gates and smirked at, Link leaned over and asked Epona,"You think you can jump it girl?"

Epona snorted and dug one of her front hooves into the ground as she backed up until she was against the corral, she then took off towards the gate and jumped it, but that wasn't all she jumped, she went over to a low portion of the wall on the ranch and jumped that also, Epona ran twenty feet away from the Ranch before she got on her back legs, kicking the air with her front legs, as she neighed her victory for all of Hyrule to hear. While Link held on for dear life.

Navi laughed at Link when Epona calmed down some,"It seems like the horse is leading you! we better hurry and get to Kakariko Village. We can check on Malon again after we finish our business at the village. Then we can see if my plan worked."

Link rolled her eyes as she muttered while she made a surprisingly docile Epona to the village,"What plan? The one to challenge Ingo to a race and nearly be killed by a wild horse? That one worked out perfectly."

She had to admit Navi had been a big help so far and she wouldn't trade her for anyone else, and she will need Navi's advice on how to properly groom a horse, Epona needed a good meal and scrubbing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I have been adding more onto this and revising some of it.<em>**

_**Lady Fai: Thanks for reviewing and telling me that. I will be sure to avoid making them in all caps from now on.**_

_**Arrowriver: thanks for reviewing, though I usually Pm, but when I read over your review, that posting a note does not only let others know that you are acknowledging them, Its also easier than writing Pms. Why didn't I do this sooner? It would have saved me a lot of trouble with a few of my fics.**_

**_Lunar D. Hayase: Thanks for reviewing,Maybe you got the idea because in Ocarina Of Time because in that you can't tell male from female. When I first played it I wondered were all of the girls were and why they weren't wearing clothes. I was about nine at the time when I first played the game and I am now 17 and still addicted. Ryo does give the impression it would mean river so its not embarrassing^.^ Glad you liked the scales theory, I don't remember how I got that idea, I was half asleep at the time. I was half way done with the chapter when I had to take the medicine so I decided not to stop. Thanks The only thing that was wrong was I got into something that made my arms itch like crazy! I now hate benedryl for its sleepy side affects!_**

_**deadpoolhulk: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you liked this part as well^.^ Sheik is one of my favorite characters in Legend Of Zelda besides Link, and Epona and I plan on writing more fics just like this for Legend Of Zelda.**_

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND ALERT. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOMED^.^**


	9. Getting The Hookshot, Adopting A Wolfos

**I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA GAMES OR ANY OF THE ****CHARACTERS, IF I DID THEN SHEIK WOULD BE A MALE^.^**

**_Sheik is his own character, Ruto has a twin brother named Ryo_**

_**Unlike with the tasks Link had to do as a child, I will try and write Link going through the puzzles. I just didn't feel like writing Link's childhood tasks since they are so boring, also anything I write about Poe's and Redeads are not true. Just something my over active imagination made up.**_

* * *

><p>Link had stopped beside the river and washed all of the mud off of Epona, the horse didn't struggle or object in any way to being bathed. She seemed to enjoy it, her eyes were half closed and she had a content look on her face. Link was worried about Saria, It had been so long since she had talked to her and was worried that she wouldn't recognize her. She couldn't get her mind off of what Sheik had said, the main thing was that the Hero Of Time was supposed to be a man, then how come she was able to pull the sword from the pedestal? Legends were almost always right. She sighed as she said to herself in a sad voice as she scrubbed Epona's mane,"I bet if I was born a man, then I wouldn't have messed up and let Ganondorf in the sacred realm. Why do I have to screw everything up?"<p>

She felt tears run down her face as she thought over her past actions and how they only benefited the evil Gerudo, she had wanted to help everyone even if she had no say in it and she ended up making things a lot worse. Epona noticed Link was crying and nudged her gently with her nose to try and cheer her up. After she was done bathing Epona, she then stripped out of her new clothes and went into the water, it was still clear and she saw her reflection, she noticed how different she was, She didn't know if the changes she had went through were good or bad, Sheik had been staring, she didn't say anything to him, but it did make her a bit self conscious. Navi saw her looking at her reflection and said,"Don't worry its normal for you to look like that."

Link looked over to Navi who was on Epona's back and said,"Its not that, Its just Sheik wouldn't stop staring and I am trying to find out whats wrong with me."

Navi laughed, She couldn't hear the laugh but whenever that fairy laughed her light would flicker. Navi shouted," He wasn't staring because something was wrong with you! If I was a male, I would be staring at you too! Your not that skinny, whiny, weak, cowardly, underfed girl anymore. The Sacred Realm has given you a body most women would kill for and your past battle experiences have pretty much developed your character and gave you muscle."

Link remembered reading in the books Navi had made her take along that only certain types of girls talked like that and asked as she started to wash herself,"Navi... Do you like women?"

Navi fell off the horse in shock as she screeched,"No! Where would you get such an idea!"

Link's face went red as she averted her eyes before saying,"You said things that made it sound like you did."

She got out of the water ignoring Navi who was mad and put her clothes back on. She sighed as she asked,"What are we going to do now?"

Navi was still a little mad but answered anyway,"We will ask around the village and get answers."

Link nodded while she turned to Epona and said,"Don't stay out here when it gets dark, go to Lon Lon Ranch and if things are still bad there then find somewhere else."

Epona snorted as she walked off. Link then turned to Navi and said,"Well lets go."

Navi flew in Link's hat which had finally been washed and dried, she was still mad at Epona for putting it in her mouth though. Link thought as she walked up the steps to the Village,'_It may be green, but it is not grass and any living creature can tell the difference between grass and a hat. I am just lucky she didn't go for my shirt. I only have two extras and I don't need a horse eating them.'_

It had been so dark and cloudy that she couldn't tell whether it was day or night, when she stepped in the village she found out it was daytime. Link was shocked over how much the village had changed. Instead of partially made buildings there were complete ones in there places and around the tree in the middle of the village were the two twins she had seen when she went to visit Zelda. She had noticed ever since Navi came out of the sacred Realm with her the fairy didn't look so good. Her glow that was once so bright was now very dim and she stayed in Link's hat and never came out unless Link took the hat off. It scared Link, Navi was a good friend and if something was wrong with her, she wouldn't know what to do.

She took her hat off and gently picked up Navi who was protesting against being out of the hat and asked,"What is the matter with you? You never leave my hat, your glow is getting dimmer."

Navi didn't look at Link as she said,"There is too much evil magic emitting from the temples, since I am a fairy it affects me more than anyone else. I stay in the hat because even if a bubble came and poked me I would be useless. So lets forget about my problems and go talk to people."

Link shook her head as she put Navi back in her hat as she said,"My hat isn't the safest of places. One good hit on me and were both going down."

Navi didn't say anything as Link walked up to the twins one was dressed in a red tunic and the other one had a blue one on, the one in red laughed as he said to Link,"Wah ha ha ha! Look at this guy! Ever since he escaped from Hyrule Castle Town he has become even more timid!"

The twin in the blue tunic had a terrified look on his face as he said frantically waving his arms around with a wild look in his brown eyes,"I tell you, I saw him! I saw the ghostly figure of Dampe the grave keeper sinking into his grave! It looked like he was holding some kind of treasure!"

Link walked off leaving them to bicker among themselves and walked over to the grave yard and asked the still hat ridden Navi,"You think Dampe has what we need?"

Navi answered back, her voice was muffled by the hat,"I am pretty sure he does, Lets go look at his hut and see if he left any clues though."

She walked into the graveyard cautiously, Poes lived in graveyards and no one would know if one had snuck up on them until it laughs and burns the victim with there lanterns. While a Redead is a dead body reanimated, a Poe is a spirit that could not pass on due to attachments to the world and most became bitter,angry, and jealous towards the living and try to kill them.

She was relieved when no Poes attacked her, it was raining in the graveyard making the ground wet and muddy, that irritated Link because she didn't like wading through muck just to get somewhere, she finally made it to the hut, she looked down at her muddy boots and sighed,"Guess I have to clean them off now. I hate mud."

She went in and Navi flew out of her hat, the fairy looked around along with Link. She said,"Navi, This hut is so empty, Nothing but a pile of sheets in a corner, a sheet hanging over the window, and the desk and chair. Its really depressing."

Navi said indifferently as she hovered over the desk,"Not everyone could afford belongings and being a grave keeper doesn't really make good money, Unless a lot of people needed burying. I bet no one noticed for a long time that he had died, since he barely went into the main part of the village anyway."

Link looked over the dreary place with sadness, She thought,'_He must have been so lonely.'_

Navi got Link from her thoughts as she yelled,"I found his diary! Lets read it Link!"

Link walked over to the desk where the worn, musty, tattered brown book laid, the abandoned diary was proof that no one cared about Dampe and buried him just so the hut would be available for another grave keeper and so the smell wouldn't attract rogue Wolfos that have decided to leave the forest. She read out loud out of habit,"Whoever reads this, please enter my grave. I will let you have my stretching, shrinking keepsake. I am waiting for you, Dampe."

Navi flew towards the door and said,"Well lets find his grave and get the keepsake."

Link sighed running her fingers through one of her ponytails as she said,"We go from breaking into a castle to robbing a grave. I wonder if this is normal."

She walked out of the hut and secured the door, she didn't want any Poes to make there home in it, because she was certain the next grave keeper would not appreciate that what so ever. She then asked Navi who was still in her hat,"How do we find his grave?"

Navi peeked out from under the hat before saying,"His grave should be marked. Most likely all you have to do is move the headstone. Most graves have a chamber where they put the body, but only if they respect the person. Most likely since he was there only grave keeper they have a lot of respect for him."

She nodded and proceeded to look around the murky, dark graveyard. She wondered if it was just her or everyone else that feels really depressed when they step into the graveyard. She looked around the place, the graves looked old except for one, she noticed that high on an over hang there was a fenced in area. She wondered why it was fenced in, since no one can evidently get up there. She walked towards the newer grave, she didn't know when Dampe died, but she was willing to bet that the new grave was his, it irritated her that the rain kept pouring down in sheets, her hair was plastered against her head, and the mud came up to around her ankles. People says the Hero Of Time is the bravest, she had to disagree, Dampe had to have been if he put up with all of this on a regular basis.

She finally made it to the grave and used all of her strength just to move the gravestone, but she then tripped over her muddy boots right into the grave, She landed on her butt inside the grave after what felt like forever. She stood up rubbing her sore rear as she muttered looking around the big space,"I thought this was a grave. Looks more like a village could fit in here."

She heard someone shout to her,"Heh heh heh, Young woman are you fast on your feet? I may not look like it but I am confident in my speed. Lets have a race!"

She then turned and saw the disfigured face of Dampe. Like any girl would do she screamed in surprise, before shouting,"You may be dead, but that gives you no right to scare me!"

Dampe laughed as he said waving his lantern around,"I didn't mean to scare ya, I was just challenging you to a race."

Link looked at him in disbelief and was about to say no when Navi flew out of her hat and whispered,"He has what we need! Race him!"

She glared at her fairy and hissed,"Why don't you race him? I am tired from wading in all of that mud and pushing the headstone away, and giving Epona a bath. Also I had to run up those steps! How can I possibly win?"

Navi's glow turned red as she growled,"You will race him and you will either win or keep up. You can not really be the Hero if things like that make you tired so quickly and easily."

She could only nod at the fairy, she felt ashamed for complaining so much about little things when she is just going to have to go through much harder things and in the state Hyrule was in, she was not going to have time to relax for a long time. She turned to Dampe and said,"I accept your challenge!"

Dampe laughed again and said," Then follow me if you dare!"

He then took of down a path, she ran after him and then he threw a fireball at her. She yelped as she jumped aside, she ran down the path as she shouted to Navi,"He just threw a fireball at me! The cheater!"

Navi shouted back,"Just keep chasing him and dodge the fire!"

She turned the corner thinking to herself,'_He throws one more fireball, I am killing him again!'  
><em>  
>To her horror he threw three more fireballs as she chased after him, She barely dodged each one since he kept throwing them in her path, he floated down a path between two purple fired torches. The place was a lot bigger than she had imagined and it was creepier also. She could hear the Redeads moaning from far away and hoped to Nayru that Dampe wasn't leading her towards them. The path was really confusing first she had to turn left and then right, all the while avoiding what she named them, the fireballs of doom. Until she went through a door, she thought as it closed behind her,'<em>This keeps getting weirder and weirder. Wonder if Sheik knew about this? If so he could have warned me. Insensitive jerk!'<em>

She ran down another path avoiding fire and trying not to lose sight of him, she then made it to a room full of rocks and took a right turn to see Dampe still throwing fireballs and chased after him. She ran and then took another right turn to run down a path between another pair of purple lit torches. She came to a room with a few pillars and purple torches, she watched as Dampe went inbetween them and took a right turn, she decided to go around them and ran after him. She was glad that Navi was being quiet, because she would not be able to put up with her at the moment. Link winced as she struggled to breath properly. She had never run this fast for so long in her life and it was taking a toll on her body. Her lungs burned and her legs felt weak, but she was determined to win, she took a left turn and wanted to cry as she hoisted herself up on the path.

After she was up she ran down the path dodging the cursed fireballs and taking the right turns, she was happy that she had not come across any Redeads and that she had managed to keep up so far. They then came to a room that had a narrow path curving around to a door. Dampe flew across the gap. Link yelled to him as she ran as fast as she was able to the door,"Cheater! You can fly, I can't! Cheater!"

She ran into the door and found herself in an empty room. She sat down panting for breath, She looked over to Dampe who had a grin on his face as he said,"The time of this race was a minute. Heh heh, Young woman, you were very quick to be able to keep up with me! As a reward, I am going to give you my treasure! Its called the Hookshot, It's spring loaded chain will pull you to any spot that the hook sticks! Doesn't that sound cool? I am sure it will help you."

A chest appeared in the empty spot between the blue pillars. After Dampe said that she knew Sheik most likely told Dampe about stood up and walked over to the chest, before she opened it, Dampe said,"I live here now, so come back again sometime. One more thing be careful on your way back!"

He then vanished leaving Link with the chest. She smiled as she opened it, it irritated her that the top was so heavy and they had a huge chest for something so small. She picked up the object. It looked weird to her, it had a sharp hook attached to a chain that was attached to a handle. She asked Navi as she looked the object over,"How does this work?"

Navi got out of Link's hat to look the item over. She then said,"See the button on the inside? You point the hook to the item you want to bring towards you or where you want to go and push the button. Though it will hurt your arm the first few times."

She took out her pouch and dropped it in,"At least I now have something useful I can use."

After looking around she found a door and went through, She then realized she was trapped between a blue block and the door that refused to reopen. She was worried until Navi said,"Play the song of time. See the little emblem on the bloke?"

Link let out a sigh of relief as she took her pouch back out and got her Ocarina out and played the song, she didn't like the song at all, it symbolized her being locked away in the Sacred Realm, Ganondorf taking the Tri Force, Her becoming the Hero Of Time. It symbolized the bad things that have happened.

The block vanished and she ran down the path to find she was in the windmill. A man looked angry as he played his instrument. She jumped down from the high platform that the path had led to and walked up to the man, He was playing a weird song and she wanted to learn it so she took the Ocarina out making the man shout to her," That instrument! seven years ago, a little girl carried that same instrument and played a song that dried the well up and made the windmill go crazy! This was the song!"

She listened carefully as he demonstrated the song that was used to dry the well. She didn't remember making the well dry up, she concluded Zelda must have done it for some odd reason. After he demonstrated the song, she played it. The windmill behind her started to spin really fast and she heard it the thunder and rain. The man looked madder as he shouted," The same thing happened seven years ago!"

She decided that it was time to leave, before he got violent. Navi got out of her hat and sat on Link's shoulder and said,"Lets go check up on Malon, Its been awhile since we last saw her. It took us a day to wash Epona, and it took us half a day to get Epona to go over to the river and its going to take a half a day to get to the ranch."

Link walked out of the windmill looking over her back to make sure the Guru wasn't going to throw something at her back. Though the shield would deflect anything harmful, She walked down the stairs glad to be away from the man she swore was going senile. It was raining and Link decided she hated the rain. Mainly because she had to trudge through more mud just to get out of the village.

She found Epona where she had left her, though she didn't look to happy about being kept out in the rain, Link thought as she mounted her,'_She could have ran for shelter, so she shouldn't be mad at me!'_

She looked around and was happy that the dark cloud above the ranch was gone, She hoped Malon was okay and that all Ingo put her through wouldn't scar her for her whole life. It had been a rather cruel thing to do to someone so selfless., after awhile the rain stopped, but Link and Epona where already drenched. She didn't dare take her hair out of the ponytails, she wouldn't want to try and untangle it later. She led Epona up the path and into the ranch bracing herself for anything. She smiled when she saw the horses were once again running free and not cooped up in a pen. Malon was beside the pen entrance and smiling. She still looked like she was going to keel over, but at least she had some life in her eyes and evidently had the ranch back, she could now focus on recovering.

She then saw Ingo beside the gate that he had locked to try to seal her and Epona in the ranch. When she rode past him he said in a cheerful voice,"Hi there, How are you? I am Ingo, I feel so honored to be allowed to work here!"

That scared her, she was used to his disgusting smirk and squeaky voice. Not a smile along with the squeaky voice, she paid him no attention as she rode up to Malon who smiled up at her and said,"Thank you very much for the other day. I didn't think you could do it truthfully, but now I know to not under estimate your abilities! I can't believe your alive though. Its been so long since we last saw each other, but Epona seemed to remember you alright. Oh! I have to tell you about Mr. Ingo! He was afraid that the evil king would find out that Epona had been taken away.. It really upset him, but he never hit me like he usually did when he was upset. He just went to his room and wouldn't come out and when he did he was a normal, nice person. At first I thought it was a trick, until he apologized and gave the ranch back to my family. He expected me to treat him the way he did me, but the only thing I made him do was clean the horse pen. I still won't let him near the horses,but I could never hurt someone even if they hurt me first,but my dad is coming back home! You know its been six years since I last saw him... It took Ganondorf a year to finally get control over all of Hyrule."

Link smiled at her and said,"I am sure your dad will be very happy to see you and I am glad things are looking up."

Malon nodded and asked,"Will you and Epona be staying the night?"

Link shook her head as she said,"There are people I must meet. It has been seven years since I last saw them. I wonder how they are doing, sorry malon maybe another time."

She rode Epona out of the ranch, she made Epona run, she didn't want to overwork her, but she also didn't want to be outside during the night. Especially when there are more monsters out than seven years ago. She saw the familiar dead trees that signaled the forest. She didn't know what had killed them, but at the moment she just wanted to see Saria again and tell her everything that had happened.

She dismounted Epona when she was at the entrance and ran in, She didn't notice anything different as she walked across the bridge, but when she stepped into the forest her eyes widened. There were monsters everywhere. Deku scrubs, and Deku Baba's littered the village. She hoped everyone was alive and that the Kokori didn't meet the same fate as the people who couldn't get out in time in the Castle Market Town.

She kept her distance and went inside Mido's house to see three Kokori to her relief, but not Mido. She didn't have any fond memories of him, but she wouldn't want him to die.

One of the Kokori's said in a rude voice," Why is that fairy with you? Your not one of us!"

It shocked her that they were still little kids and she was a grown woman, she looked over to Navi who was on her shoulder. She looked just as confused. She walked out of the house and into Saria's to see a little Kokori that had been Saria's other best friend. The girl looked up and asked,"Have you been traveling much miss? Have you ever met a girl named Link?Mido said that the Great Deku Tree withered because she did something to it. Only Saria defended her.. Until she left. Maybe we misunderstood."

Link frowned as she stormed out of the house. She grumbled," Stupid Mido. He could have at least said it to my face. Even though it was my fault he died. I don't see why Saria defended me, she knew I killed him. If I had only been faster."

Navi pulled Link's hair and said in a stern voice," The Great Deku Tree was already dying when we arrived. There was nothing you could have really done. So stop beating yourself up over it!"

Link hung her head and said in a small voice," Okay."

Navi looked around and said," Well Saria isn't in the village where else could she be?"

Link's head snapped up as she ran behind Mido's house ,she avoided the monsters and climbed on the over hanging land and up a bunch of vines before she said to Navi," She will be in our favorite spot! In the Sacred Meadow! Before you came along we would go there everyday and play the Ocarina."

She ran in the forest, remembering the path from her younger days. until she came acorss Mido blocking her path. She was relieved that he was alive but didn't like the fact he was in the way. She walked up to him but he held his hand out palm facing towards her and said in his arrogant cocky voice,"What are you? Though you wear Kokorish clothing you cannot fool me! I promised Saria that I would never let anyone go through here!"

She frowned at the little kid and had an idea that she automatically tossed out, he may be a few feet shorter than her but knocking him down and walking past was a little too mean. Though he did do that to her when she was his age. It was still mean.

She opted to instead get her Ocarina out and prove that she knew Saria by playing Saria's song. When the song was complete Mido said in a confused voice,"That melody? Saria plays that song all the time! You... Do you know Saria? That song...Saria taught that song only to her friends... Ok.. I trust you."

He moved out of her way and she walked through the path and to the entrance to the meadow. Though the gate was closed. She walked near it hoping to either open it or climb it but a pair of grey wolfos came out of the bushes. She got her shield out to bloke against the angry razor sharp claws that tried to claw her face and chest open. The other one stayed back as she fought its mate.

It didn't take long to kill one of them. All she had to do was dodge and bloke its claws while waiting for an opening. Wolfos were stupid, but had a lot of muscle and strength. The other Wolfos didn't look as confident when it saw its mate dead beside Link, but it charged at her anyway. She raised the Master Sword and attacked the Wolfos. When it was dead the gates opened and she then heard a whimper coming from the bushes, out of curiousity she peeked into the bushes and saw a little Wolfos pup, it saw her and whimpered again,It didn't growl or even try to bite her as she picked it up, it looked terrified. She felt horrible for killing its parents. They were most likely trying to defend the little guy.

Navi flew out of her hat and Link asked as she held the frightened fuzzy wolfos to her chest,"What am I going to do with it? I just killed its parents!"

Navi didn't look conflicted as she said in a bored voice,"Kill it. It wont survive without someone to take care of it."

Link frowned as she held the pup closer as she said in an angry voice,"No! I will not kill it. Its just a baby!"

Navi gave a frustrated sigh as she said,"Actually the pup is eight weeks old and a male, but it still needs to be taken care of and its a monster!"

She shook her head stubbornly and said,"I will be the little guys owner. I will take care of him and he will not turn out like his parents."

Link looked down at the pup, unlike its parents, It was black with white feet that had talons just like a wolfos, and green eyes. He didn't look like a terrifying wolfos, he looked like a puppy. She held him to her cheek and cooed,"I am going to name him...Fenrir! He may not be very big now, but I bet he is going to be huge when he gets older!"

She marched ahead with Fenrir in her arms, though the wolfos was raised in the wild, it had a calm disposition and wasn't trying to attack like any other pup would. Navi hoped it stayed that way, because Link gets attached to things to easily and she wondered how they were going to save Hyrule with a pup tagging along. Navi thought as she flew after Link,'_We can always convince Malon to take care of him when we go places he can't follow.'_

She then remembered she had to warn Link about the trolls so she picked up the space to find Link just in time to see her go flying back to where Navi was. Link sat up making sure Fenrir was alright before turning to Navi and saying,"Thanks for the warning. I really appreciated it."

Navi went back in Link's hat after saying," Now you know. Just be careful."

Link rolled her eyes as she focused on getting through the maze of Trolls.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lunar D. Hayase: I would do the same thing with Epona. she is my favorite! Gosh writing this fic and playing the game brings back so many fond memories. When I get a horse I am going to name her Epona, I had her learn it that way because I don't imagine Navi has the type to explain something like that. So I had Navi take the cowards way out and it would be embarrassing for me to write out the changes. I hope you liked her reaction to having to race Dampe!<em>**

**Gogoboots: Thanks for the advice, and I am glad you love the story.**

_**deadpoolhulk: Thanks for reviewing, If my description was seen as heartbreaking than I did something right. I was defiantly going for heartbreaking^.^**_

_**Twilightfairy: I was worried at first about how people would accept this story when I first posted it, it took awhile, but I am glad that people are finally reviewing. This story wouldn't be half as good if no one had reviewed to give me tips. I may have wrote over 20 stories but sometimes it feels like I am still a beginner and this is my first official Legend Of Zelda fic. I deleted my other one, it wasn't good enough and I needed the title for my next story which I have not posted yet. Though it has Sheik as the main character^.^**_

**I always thought it would be cool to have a Wolfos in the game so I decided to have Link find a baby one! Fenrir means enormous wolf by the way.**

_**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND ALERT. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOMED^.^**_


	10. Younger Days And Entering The Temple

**I do not own Legend Of Zelda or any of the characters, except Fenrir, if I owned Legend Of Zelda, this fic would become the next LOZ game.****^.^**

**_Sheik is his own character, Ruto has a twin brother named Ryo_**

* * *

><p>Navi was not the happiest fairy in the world, Fenrir had become nothing but a nuisance, Link had put him down so she could kill the Trolls as they passed by her, Fenrir would try to catch her, she knew he wasn't trying to kill her, but it annoyed her whenever he got to close for her comfort, the only safe haven was Link's hat. Mainly because the wolfos wouldn't dare jump on Link to try and get to her.<p>

It also seemed as if the pup knew where they were trying to go and led the way, when he got tired of Link leading them into dead ends, heck once she fell into a little pool. Navi didn't know who taught Link such foul words, even Fenrir looked at her disapprovingly. The wolfos was so smart it scared her. Though Link had muttered whenever Navi brought it up to her,"At least one of us has some brains."

It was insulting that Link would say that a wolfos was smarter than her! It was very humiliating to be led by a wolfos and when she had asked Link why she couldn't led them in the right direction.

She had replied that every time she went there she always had Saria to led her and she never bothered to remember the way. After awhile they finally made it. Link's eyes automatically zoomed in on the empty stump that Saria and her usually sat on and played the Ocarina for hours on end. Link's eyes watered up thinking about things that will never happen ever again. She knew that she would never be able to be the care free little girl she used to be. The battles she went through made her see that nothing would ever be the same again.

She walked towards the stump, she knelt down running a hand over the rugged surface, the tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. She remembered how many times Saria drug her to the spot she was currently standing in, whenever the others wouldn't stop picking on her about not having a fairy, Saria would listen to her and comfort her when she cried.

Fenrir growled to get Link's attention as Sheik landed next to her scaring her. She jumped a bit as she shouted to him,"Sheik! It's not nice to sneak up on poor unsuspecting women. You could have given me or poor Fenrir a heart attack!"

She noticed Sheik rolled his eyes before saying his voice sending chills down her spine,"I doubt that would have happened and it comes to show that you should be more aware of your surroundings. Everything has changed and if I had been an enemy then I could have easily killed you."

Fenrir jumped in front of her thinking that Sheik was an enemy and snarled, the Sheikah was mildly surprised at how protective the young wolfos was of Link, He said to her, his voice full of amusement,"You live up to your heritage as a Forest Girl by the looks of it, seems that even the wolfos has grown fond of you."

Link crossed her arms over her chest and said thinking that he was mocking her,"Hmph, don't you have a message for me? or is this a social visit?"

Sheik got his lyre out as he said his voice dropped to almost a whisper almost like he didn't want her to hear what he was saying,"The flow of time is always cruel, It's speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it.. A thing that doesn't change with time is the memory of younger days."

Link smirked saying in a teasing tone,"I didn't know you were into Poetry."

He ignored that remark and started to play a tune on his lyre as he said,"In order to come here again, learn and play the Minuet Of Forest."

She got her Ocarina out and listened carefully to the tune, before copying it on her Ocarina, the musical had a magical air to it.

Sheik put his lyre away and said,"This song will bring you back here whenever you want."

She expected him just to blind her with the Deku nut and she was prepared, but Sheik walked up to her cupping her cheek with the palm of his hand and tilting her head up to where she was looking into his mysterious red eyes before he said," Link... I will see you again."

She felt her face heat up before he let go of her cheek and walked away from her, she went to stop him from leaving but before she could get near him he had thrown the cursed Deku nut on the ground, forcing her to stop and shield her eyes. She felt a little disappointment that he was gone but shook it off as she got the Hookshot out, pointing it at the branch dangling above the platform that was connected to a portion of crumbled stairs.

She grabbed onto Fenrir who whined in fear of being left behind and took him up with her. The Wolfos jumped out of her arms and ran in a little circle wagging his tail in happiness. Before running up to the temple doors, scratching at them before whimpering to Link who had just defeated another set of Wolfos while hoping that there was not another puppy nearby, one was enough for her. Then Navi pointed out that there was a key on the top of a dead tree. She then had to climb the vines after killing some skulltulas until she got the key. She then climbed back down and met Fenrir at the door, she opened it letting him go in first. She then had to kill a big skulltula that was in her way before she could get to the main part of the temple. She opened the door and saw four torches connected to an elevator. When she got to close though the torches revealed themselves to be Poes, the Poes ran off and since there light was what kept the elevator up it went back down not giving her access to that area. She groaned realizing that she had to find the Poes. Fenrir was sniffing the area the Poes used to be, She had an idea, she could use Fenrir to track the Poes down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for this chapter being so short, I have been so busy lately, I will finish writing this Temple in the next chapter though!<strong>_

_**daisypi****: Thanks for reviewing, I hope Nintendo one day decides to make a game similar to my fic.**_

_**Lunar D. Hayase: I never let the wolfos kill me, though I always wince when I kill them and when I run into the forest temple, I always go around them and if you have played Final Fantasy 7 Dirge Of Cerberus or watched Advent Children, then you would find out the name of Cloud's motorcycle is Fenrir, and the wolf that pops up in Advent Children is Fenrir. The Navi thing was for some comic relief and I like to pick on Navi a little.**_

_**arrowriver: Thanks for reviewing^.^ I hope you were excited about this update as well!**_

_**Twilightfairy: I love Wolfos and I thought it would be fun for Link to raise one and Fenrir will be helpful from time to time. I went back and fixed the mistakes thanks for pointing them out^.^**_

_**deadpoolhulk: Fenrir was an idea I was thinking over for awhile and decided to add him in last minute. I am deciding if the idea I have for Fenrir would work or not, I am glad you liked the racing scene, Dampe is a cheater though. He throws fireballs at you while you race him!**_


	11. Beating a Phantom, something unexpected

**I do not own Legend Of Zelda or any of the characters, except Fenrir, if I owned Legend Of Zelda, this fic would become the next LOZ game.****^.^**

**_Sheik is his own character, Ruto has a twin brother named Ryo_**

_**This chapter is way over due, Sorry to keep everyone waiting! Updates should be faster from now on.**_

**though I know the people in Hyrule most likely didn't know what rabies where I decided to make them know. I can't really describe the steps in the temple. Mainly because I can't remember them all, also I know the platform doesn't really raise but I am making it.**

**Though it doesn't help when my two bob tailed kittens Mufasa and Byakuya are trying to step on my key board-.- **

* * *

><p>Navi hovered near Link's head but out of the reach of the Wolfos who was watching her, she said,"Link, go north."<p>

She stopped questioning the fairy a while back and followed her commands. When she got in she noticed another blue block blocking her way. She got out her Ocarina and played the song of time. When the block dispelled Link walked into the room unsure if it was actually the right way to go only to be attacked by a pair of Wolfos. The grey wolfos had foam around there mouths and she knew they were rabid and not to let Fenrir or herself be bit or the journey would be over before it could properly begin.

Fenrir stood behind Link snarling at the rabid Wolfo's, his black fur standing on end and his lips curled back exposing glistening white razor sharp teeth that had the capability to rip flesh from a troll. Link raised her sword keeping her eyes on them and when one was about to strike she moved out of the way while bringing the sword up slicing one from its left hind leg to the middle of its chest. The Wolfos limped away from Link to asses the damage done to it, after seeing the gash it lifted its head and snarled at Link before charging at her again while its friend just stayed back waiting for the other one to die so it could have a turn.

Link dodged the claws sent her way and stabbed the wolfos through the chest, she didn't like killing them but these were rabid and went through more pain being alive than they would dead. She had missed the wolfos's heart but it was no longer in any condition to fight as it limped off before collapsing onto the cold floor panting for breath that refused to go into it's lungs. She pitied the poor creature and was about to go finish it off herself when its comrade stepped on its body making it howl in pain before the other one dug its claws into the defenseless one killing it. It's red eyes seemed to be trying to sear into Link's soul as it watched her and waited for her to make the first move.

Link hated battling wolfos for several reasons besides not wanting to kill them, they were smarter than any other monster and were much more ruthless and blood thirsty. If someone was to slip up at least once then it would be almost certain death. If they claws didn't rip open your torso than the teeth would tear your throat out. Link raised her shield to cover her throat and most of her torso. Her small size had its advantages at times. The wolfos lunged at her growing impatient when it went to strike she hit it in the face with her shield and slashed one of its paws off. The wolfos snarled and growled at her but other than that it showed no sign of being in pain from having its paw cut off.

It tried to attack Fenrir but the smart pup jumped back before the claws could lop his head off and snarled at the rabid animal in anger, The other wolf was distracted for a moment and Link took the time to jump at the wolfos bringing her sword down the wolfos moved the last second and instead of getting its head she created a huge gash in it's shoulder. It turned and swiped at her managing to rip a portion of her tunic off nearly exposing her breasts to her embarrassment, She kicked the wolfos and it fell into a pot that unfortunately had a fairy in it and it healed the Wolfos's wounds to her horror. It had an evil glint in her eye and she was disappointed that the fairy didn't heal its rabies. It ran at Link teeth bared and claws out stretched. She blocked with her shield and sword but it was at full strength again and the battle had took a toll on her body. She may not be physically injured but she was tired from dodging and swinging her sword, She muttered,"When good fairies decide to help the enemy. What's Hyrule coming to?"

Navi yelled to her from her position in Fenrir's fur, the two had made a temporary truce,"Shut up and pay attention to the enemy!"

Link rolled away from the wolfos before taking a small crystal from the pocket in her tunic and brought it to her chest concentrating on the magic that swirled within the small stone before slamming it on the ground creating a vortex of fire that extended outwards from her. Fenrir barely managed to avoid the searing hot flames and Navi had took shelter in Link's hat when she saw that she was about to cast Din's fire. The rabid wolfos was not as fortunate, It had been burned to death and most likely didn't know what had happened it had been that quick.

Link walked towards the chest avoiding the dead bodies of the wolfos. She felt bad about killing them but now it was kill or be killed and she didn't have any intentions of dying anytime soon. She opened the small chest to get the even smaller key out of it. It made her angry that she had to go through so much for one little key. She had the urge to go find a lock smith and have the stupid key forged. The doors accepted the same key, and it would save her time. She asked the fairy,"Can't I just make copies of the key so I can hurry up and get this temple over with?"

Navi hit Link's head saying in a stern voice,"No. That's cheating and by gathering all of these keys your strength, ingenuity, and stamina is being tested."

Link examined the key asking,"How much of that did you just make up?"

Navi glared at Link muttering,"Only the stamina part, Why don't you rest Link? You have been walking non stop for awhile."

the young woman tossed the key in the air before catching it saying in a playful voice,"I will sleep when I die. No time for that luxury now, I have a job to do! Too bad I forgot to wash my other Tunic's now I am stuck with this ripped one for the time being."

She walked out of the room with Fenrir behind her, she was hoping that she did not collapse during a battle, she couldn't sleep because she had to save Saria and she would be exposed and vulnerable to attack.

She been walking around for awhile mainly because Navi had been leading her all over the place and most of the time it was wrong, she refused to let Fenrir lead them even though the wolfos seemed to know the way for some odd reason. Link muttered glaring at the fairy,"You say I have a horrible sense of direction, but your leading me in circles. I bet Ganondork in laughing his ass off at us right about now."

Navi snorted at Link before flying in front of a door saying,"Try this one!"

She figured it wouldn't hurt to check it out, worst it could be was another one of those ugly winged skulls, but when she got inside the door closed behind her and sealed itself to her annoyance. She walked towards the door intent on finding a way to open it when Fenrir barked, she turned just in time to see a skeleton with armor running at her, she moved out of its way and yelled to Navi,"What is this thing?"

Navi said in a calm voice,"That is a stalfos knight."

Link sighed before attacking it. The Stalfos kept raising its shield last minute so she couldn't really hit it and she was getting very frustrated with it, Fenrir must have sensed her frustration because he clamped onto the lion cloth hanging around the skeleton torso and hung on. Making the Stalfos mad as it tried to fight her while trying get Fenrir off. The stubborn Wolfos wouldn't relinquish his hold on the clothe as he dangled in the hair while the knight turned in a circle trying to slash at him with his sword.

Link took the opening and killed the stalfos. She walked out of the room mad that she was lost. After awhile she found her way and saw that she had to move a couple of blocks and she saw the arrows on the ground and decided it would be easier if she just pushed the blocks where the arrows where leading. She managed to move the huge blocks despite her small size and soon found herself in front of a bunch of those skull creatures that annoyed the hell out of her. She bashed them with her shield and made sure they were dead by cutting them in half with her sword and then stomping on the pieces making them even smaller.

Navi said to her,"Do you have to do that?"

Link said walking to the door,"They have a habit of popping back up when you least expect it. I am going to make sure they are dead!"

Fenrir grabbed a small chunk of bone in his mouth and ran after Link who had opened the door, as they walked Link heard an crunching sound and when she looked back Fenrir was eating the bone he had picked up. She felt sick just looking at him eat it and turned away.

She had managed to find one of the Poes after an hour of searching and she was not very happy, except she enjoyed the fact that she had found the bow and arrow that replaces her now useless sling shot. It made it easier to get the Poe out of the painting she was hiding in. Well Navi called it a she and that her name was Beth, but Link could not really tell the difference, maybe it was because this Poe was blue and the others she usually sees are purple.

It had took her a few minutes to learn how to fire the bow at least. It took her longer to figure out how to hold the arrow on it. She wasn't born knowing how to use all of these weapons and it helped to have Navi explaining it all to her. She notched an arrow and pointed it at the painting and it hit. The poe then came out and went down the stair case. Link followed the annoying ghost.

She sighed when it turned itself invisible and started to attack her with it's lamp. She raised her shield to avoid the hits and when it became solid she struck it with her sword. Fenrir was laying near the stairs gnawing on a bone he found. Navi was no help either because she couldn't tell when the Poe was going to become solid again.

When it turned solid again she spun her blade around making sure that she had killed it. She then found the compass but she was mad because she didn't have the map that went with it. She sighed before walking back the way she came,"Lets go find the other stupid Poe. Gosh I hate these puzzles. Couldn't it be a little simpler?"

Navi pulled Link's hair and said sternly,"Quit complaining."

She easily found the next Poe who was in a set of paintings like her sister in the opposite corridor, Navi said,"Okay, shot the paintings. This one is named Joelle."

Link notched an arrow and spun around quickly to the picture that Joelle was in before the Poe could escape the arrow had been released and was now stuck in the painting, the Poe laughed a creepy laugh before it moved to the next painting, when she saw Joelle out of the corner of her eye she done the saw thing as before, she turned real quickly and pierced the painting with an arrow. When Joelle went in the last painting Link smirked as she raised the bow,"No where else for you to run."

She then let go and watched as it was buried inside the painting. Joelle was not happy, she got out of the painting and went down the stairs where she waited for Link so she could kill the girl who dared mock her.

The young hero got her shield and sword ready and cautiously walked down the damp old stone steps making sure she didn't slip and hurt herself, She reached the bottom and found the second sister who had an evil glare on her face, Joelle made her move first going invisible before spinning towards Link with her lantern held out. The red flames looking very deadly.

She raised her shield and almost fell to the ground from the force of that attack. This Poe was either very strong or all of those battles are finally taking a toll on her, The sword was beginning to feel very heavy in her hands and the shield seemed to be more like a weight than something that would protect her. She grimaced as her guard went down and she got burned by the torch, Fenrir whimpered from the sidelines. The pup has not been with Link long but he was already attached to her and didn't want her to die.

Link was beginning to think it was hopeless, she just couldn't keep up with the Poe's movements and she didn't have enough energy to cast Din's fire, When Joelle turned solid again, Link jumped up and struck her hoping that luck would be on her side and that the Poe would be dead after that hit. Seemed like luck was on Link's side because the Poe gave a shocked cry before the lamp beside it lit up and the Poe was gone, after Link had retrieved the map from the chest beside the torch.

She collapsed on the floor panting and said to Navi,"Never mind about that sleep when I die crap, if I keep this up, I will die!"

Navi muttered after Link decided to just go to sleep where she was laying down at,"I told you so, but you didn't listen. Stubborn girl."

After a few hours of Link's annoying snoring Navi yelled at the top of her lungs,"Link! Wake up!"

The young girl jumped up as if someone shot a Deku Seed at her before she glared at Navi while rubbing her eyes,"Why did you do that?"

Navi didn't appear to be fazed by how Link was glaring at her as she said,"You were snoring to loud and we have to finish this temple and save Saria."

Link stood up muttering,"Okay, you didn't have to yell though."

They continued to look through the Temple, she managed to get the boss key to her relief, but it was useless unless she could kill the other two Poes so she looked around some more. She had to fight a lot more monsters before she came to a room that the ceiling fell down to her shock. She jumped back and shouted to Navi,"I hate this! Now the ceiling is falling. Can you go up and give Fenrir and me directions so we wont get crushed?"

Navi glared at her and asked,"Why should I?"

Link shrugged indifferently saying in an innocent voice,"Well, I don't think a certain Princess or Sheikah would be very happy with you if you let the Hero Of Time be crushed to death."

Navi's glow went very pale as she said,"Okay, you don't have to pull that card."

She hovered above giving Link directions, when she got to a certain square, Navi yelled,"Shoot the Skullatala near the switch or else when you get near it, it will hit you into the way of the ceiling."

Link got her bow out and pointed it at the skullatala and when the ceiling fell down again, she let the arrow fly right into the skullatala's eye. Link said to herself,"Hmm. Didn't actually aim for there but at least its dead."

When the ceiling lifted Link grabbed Fenrir and ran to the switch and when she stood on it, it opened a door and before the ceiling could fall again. She ran to the door and had it opened and was inside before the ceiling could fall again. Navi had managed to get through the door before it closed and was now inside Link's hat.

After awhile Link later came to a room that had a big painting with a green Poe in it. Link rolled her eyes muttering,"This is so easy."

She shot an arrow through the painting but was shocked that instead of the Poe named Amy coming out that a bunch of blocks fell from the ceiling, Link then saw that there was a clock in the room counting down, she asked Navi in a frantic voice,"What am I supposed to do?"

Navi looked over the blocks before saying,"I think you have to complete a puzzle in the time limit or there will be consequences."

Link ran to the blocks with Navi hovering in the air giving her directions on which blocks go where, Navi shouted to Link when time was almost up,"Hurry! Your almost done! Just two more blocks!"

She wanted to shout at Navi to shut up but was afraid Navi wouldn't help her anymore and right when the count down hit zero she got the last block in place. The Poe laughed before appearing in front of her. Link sighed with relief that she had got the puzzle right but groaned when the Poe insisted on fighting her. She got her sword and shield ready before waiting to see what Amy was going to do, she made sure not to take her eyes off of the green Poe in case it does something unexpected.

But as they usually do Amy disappeared and tried to fight like that, but Link put her shield up each time the lantern got to close for comfort and when Amy materialized in front of her, she hit the Poe with her sword. She was glad that she had got those few hours of sleep because now she could fight without having to worry about fainting.

Amy tried to attack Link from behind but the forest girl was warned by Fenrir who had barked and before the lantern could strike her back she turned around and it struck he shield instead. The Poe looked surprised at that and became solid again, before the Poe could back off Link had delivered the finishing blow.

When the torch became lit Link asked Navi,"Where do you think we can find the last one?"

Navi thought it over for a second before saying,"Let's try going back to the central chamber and if that doesn't work then we look from top to bottom."

Fenrir whimpered when Navi said that while Link said as she made her way back to the chamber,"I hope we don't have to do that. Just think of how much time we wasted looking for this Poes. I hope Saria is alright."

When they arrived at the central chamber they found the last Poe in the middle of the torches. It appeared to be crying and when Link got too close it disappeared only to reappear on the outside of the torches. It then split into four identical replicas of herself.

Navi said to Link while Fenrir growled at the Poe,"This one is named Meg and as you can see, she copies herself. Did you see the one that twirled?"

Link nodded and said,"Yeah, what about it?"

Navi wanted to hit herself in the head as she wondered how dense can a girl be before she said,"That's the real one. The real one will twirl, but try using your spin attack, to get rid of the copies. The real one will be stunned for a few seconds."

The girl nodded in understanding as she did what Navi had instructed her to do, like the fairy had said the copies disappeared and the real Poe had been stunned. Link slashed at her a few times before she backed off and copied herself again, she kept an eye out for the one that twirled and when she saw it, she got her bow out and shot it. After a few more times doing that, she had finally killed the Poe and lit the last torch. The platform raised and Link said to Navi when it was up all the way,"Well, There is only one way to go now."

She and Fenrir got inside the platform, she was startled at first when it lowered because she was not used to stuff like that. It went back up when she got off of it. She said to herself,"Guess I can't run away now."

Navi glanced towards Link and asked,"Where you planning to?"

She grinned at her fairy saying,"Nope, but it would have been reassuring to know I had an escape route."

She saw that she had to complete one more puzzle before she could fight the boss and save her friend. She moved the block to where she could activate the switch and then she had to move it again to where the Boss Door was revealed. Link walked up to it, she was extremely nervous.

She took a deep breath, she thought,'_You have come this far, so don't chicken out now! You have battled a big spider, a huge electric monster, and a humongous Dodongo. What could be worse?'_

She took the key out of her pouch and opened the door, though when she walked inside up up some stairs all there was were paintings. She walked up to the center painting looking around as Fenrir sniffed the area for any signs of a monster, before saying to Navi,"This room is empty! Why keep it locked if there are only a few useless paintings. I am going to look somewhere else, this was just a cruel joke."

Though when she went to walk out bars came up blocking all the exits, Fenrir was on the other side of the bars and was barking at something behind Link. When she turned around she almost screamed, Ganondorf was floating behind her on a black horse, Ganondorf removed the mask that was obscuring his face from view and Navi said,"That is not really Ganondorf it is Phantom Ganon. So don't worry."

Link couldn't move a muscle, she was just too scared. The phantom looked too much like Ganondorf and acted like him to. She didn't even flinch when the phantom went over her head and dived inside a painting.

Navi got her attention and said,"Shoot him with your bow when he is about to leave the painting. Don't be scared Link. It is NOT Ganondorf."

She reached behind her getting her bow which was slung around her back and got an arrow ready. She said,"Okay, but tell me which painting he is going to appear from."

Navi watched the paintings closely and shouted to Link,"He is coming from your left!"

The girl turned and shot the arrow before the phantom could get out, the horse whinnied in pain before going back inside the painting, Link waiting patiently for Navi's signal as Fenrir whined from the sidelines worried about his master that he could not get to due to the bars blocking his path.

When Navi told her that he was coming from behind she spun around almost tripping in the process and hit him again, she wondered how long the phantom could keep what he was doing up and hoped it wasn't for long.

Navi said to Link,"He's coming from the left, wait no Link its a trick! Turn right!"

But Link had already turned left and she got hit in the back with an energy ball. She cried out in pain almost dropping her bow but she straightened up and said,"Tell me last minute where he is coming from. That way he can't escape."

That worked for a few times before the phantom ditched his horse in the painting and appeared before her. The phantom said in what sounded like Ganondorf's voice,"That fairy of yours is a nuisance."

He then formed a ball of energy and hurled it at Navi who couldn't dodge in time, the defenseless fairy gave a cry of pain before falling to the stone floor. Link shouted,"Navi! Are you alright?"

The fairy tried to get up, but one of her wings was ruined, Link ran over to the fairy while the phantom laughed and gently picked her up. The fairy said to her,"Never mind about me, but if he tries that attack on you, use the Master Sword to send it right back at him."

Link nodded running to the bars and putting her hand through to lay Navi on his back, before turning back to the phantom who was still laughing. She glared at him and asked in a mad voice,"You think you can get away with hurting her? If so then think again."

She raised the Master Sword without hesitation and waited for him to make his move. He threw one of the energy balls at her and she took Navi's advice and hit it back at him. He didn't expect her to do that and so it hit. He fell to floor so Link ran up to him and slashed and hacked like a crazy woman.

He took to the air again but was ready when she sent his attack back at him. He hit it back to her and she let herself get a little cocky,"If you don't want it, who says I do?"

She then hit it back to him and it connected again. She jumped at him with her sword outstretched and hit his armored shoulder. She broke through the armor on his shoulder and hit what she guessed was his version of skin. He screamed in pain before going back in the air.

Fenrir was snarling at the phantom Ganondorf and looked like he wanted to tear it to pieces, the phantom took advantage of Link being distracted and hit her with the ball of energy. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground as some more of her tunic was torn away from the force of her attack. She was glad that the parts she didn't want exposed weren't.

She stood back up and said to him,"You got a lucky hit. I may not be the best fighter, but I will not let you kill me."

The phantom attacked her once more and this time when she hit the attack back, she made sure she defeated him, She drove her sword in his stomach. The phantom screamed and floated into the air with blue flames surrounding him. While the phantom was suspended in the air she heard the real one say,"Hey, kid you did quite well.. Looks like you may be gaining some slight skill...But you have defeated only my phantom.. When you fight the real me, it wont be so easy."

Link could barely keep herself up, all the wounds she had gotten in the Temple were now taking a toll on her. She glared at the phantom that had hurt Navi and didn't say a thing to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf continued with his little speech as a dark purple spot appeared under the phantom,"What a worthless creation that that ghost turned out to be. I will banish it to the gap between dimensions."

The phantom grabbed his head as he dissolved and a light appeared in the middle of the room as the bars lowered and Fenrir walked towards her with Navi.

They walked into the portal and found themselves in the Chamber Of The Sages, she was lowered onto a platform in front of the green medallion. Then Saria appeared, Link noticed that along with the others Saria looked exactly the same as she did seven years ago.

Saria looked at Fenrir and Navi before saying,"Thank you, because of you I could awaken as a sage. I am Saria, Sage of The Forest Temple."

Link wondered,'_Why is she introducing herself? I know who she is!'_

Saria smiled sadly at her as she said,"I always believed that you would come,because I know you."

Link opened her mouth and was about to say something when Saria said,"No.. You don't have to explain it to me. Because it's destiny that we can't live in the same world anymore. I will stay here as the Forest Sage and help you. Now please take this medallion."

Saria summoned the medallion and gave it to Link and as Link was vanishing she heard her say,"In the condition Navi is in, she has to stay in the forest, don't worry we are sending someone else to help you on your journey. Remember I will always be your friend."

Link, Fenrir, and Navi were transported to the Deku Tree's meadow where she noticed a little sprout beginning to grow and when she went to get a closer look it sprung out of the ground making her fall on her back and Fenrir bark. She sat up and glared at the Sprout.

The Sprout ignored the glare and said in a cheerful voice,"Hi There! I am the Deku Tree sprout! because you and Saria broke the curse on the Forest Temple, I can now grow! thanks alot! Hey, have you seen your old friends? None of them recognized you in your grown up body did they? That's because the Kokori never grow up! Even after seven years they are still kids!"

Link frowned standing up as she asked,"What does that make me then?"

The Deku Sprout said in the same cheerful voice,"As you might have already guessed, you are not a Kokori! You are actually a Hylian! I am so happy to finally reveal this secret to you! Some time ago before the King of Hyrule unified this country, their was a fierce war in our land. One day to escape the fires of the war, a Hylian mother and her baby girl entered this forbidden forest. The mother was gravely injured and her only choice was to entrust her child to the Great Deku Tree, The Guardian spirit of this forest. The Great Deku Tree could since that that child was a child of destiny, whose fare would affect the entire world, so he took her into the forest. After the mother passed away the baby was raised as a Kokori, and now finally the day of destiny has come! You are a Hylian and were always bound to leave this forest and now that you have learned your destiny, you know what you must do. You must save the land of Hyrule! Now Link go break the curses on all of the Temples and restore peace to Hyrule!"

Link glared at the ground as tears formed in her eyes as she whispered,"So I was kept alive because I would be important to the world, not because I was a child and my parents were gone."

The Deku Sprout didn't know what to say about that but before he could say anything someone else said,"Don't be silly Hero. The Deku Tree wouldn't have had it in him to let a baby die, much less a girl."

Link turned around the tears had started to fall down her face and saw Sheik standing near the dead Deku Tree. She wondered how she didn't see him standing there before. Sheik walked towards her and looked at her ripped tunic and said turning his face away his face a little red,"Are you trying to make a fashion statement?"

She looked down at her tunic and her face went red seeing how it left little to the imagination in its current condition. She turned and pouted,"If you went through what I did then you would be in the same condition, so why are you here?"

Sheik looked at her noticing her normally well kept hair looked like she had not brushed it in a week, her once pale skin was now bloodied and bruised, and her clothes were shredded. He said,"Your fairy is unable to continue with the journey, due to her wings being shredded. I was sent as a replacement, Though I still have to teach you the songs, but you have destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the temple and awakened the sage, but we still need to wake the other sages, but in order to do that we must become even more powerful mainly you though. We must travel over mountains, under water, and even through time, in order to travel back through time you must put the Master Sword back in the pedestal of time, by doing this you could go back through time seven years."

Link raised an eyebrow before saying,"Remember if I have to go back in time, I am dragging you with me as well."

Sheik only stared at her before saying,"The time will come where you.."

She glared at him and he sighed before saying,"We have to return here quickly. This song will return us to the Temple Of Light. It's called the Prelude of Light."

He got his lyre out and waited for her to get her Ocarina out and when she had it out, she listened to him play the song once and when he went to play it again she joined in that time.

The song reminded her of that moment before she played the Song of Time. She was worried about the outcome of her actions, if she was doing the right thing, and what would happen to Hyrule. She had the same thoughts going on in her head at that moment as the song ended. He said looking her in the eye,"As long as you hold the Ocarina Of Time, and the Master Sword you hold time itself in your hands. The next temple is Death Mountain, but you should rest and get some decent clothes before we attempt to go there."

Later after Sheik and her got out of the village and was camping near the entrance to Zora's Domain, Link said as she gathered her clothes that she had washed and refused to bathe until they had dried,"I am going to wash up so don't turn towards the river. Fenrir if he does bite him."

He didn't hear her get in the water and turned around letting his temper get the better of him saying,"It's not like you have anything worth looking at."

His face went crimson as he got a full view of Link without her clothes on, he quickly turned his head away from her. She screamed and submerging all but her head under water and yelled,"Fenrir bite him!"

Fenrir snarled and clamped on to Sheik's shin as the Sheikah said,"It was an accident. I didn't hear you go in!"

The girl shouted as she cleaned herself from all the blood,"It don't matter! You still saw! Navi wouldn't have done such a thing!"

After her bath she got dressed in her extra tunic and slept away from Sheik, the hint of a blush still evident on her cheeks. She said,"Good night. Don't wake me up too early."

Fenrir curled up beside Link watching Sheik the whole time. The Sheikah sighed and thought,'_This is going __to be a long journey.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lady Fai-I tried to go back and fix the errors. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reviewing. <em>**

_**daisypi****: Thanks for reviewing, did the Sheik part make ya smile?**_

_**Lunar D. Hayase: Thanks for reviewing, Final Fantasy 7 was what got me into video games and all of that so I am rather fond of it. I fixed the mistake you pointed out, but there will be much more Sheik/Link romance in the near future!**_

_**deadpoolhulk: Yeah it was really short compared to my other chapters. Though I will try not to make any other chapters that short again, In the games they never really say what Link is thinking when he is looking at the stump, but I bet he was remembering his childhood, Thanks for reviewing.**_

**_Review, Favorite, and Alert! Reviews are appreciated and loved!_**


	12. Back To Zora's Domain

I** do not own Legend Of Zelda or any of its characters, except Fenrir since I technically made him!**

**Lightwings: I had no clue their was another female Link fic. Hmm. Anyway I did have to make them OOC and I am happy that by the sounds of it it is not a bad OOC. I am glad you like little Fenrir^.^**

**20: No need to ask me to write more. I am never giving this fic up^.^ Glad you love the story^.^ I hope the chapters were long enough.(Err most of them)**

**Queen of the Earth: I am going to keep going don't worry^.^**

**deadpoolhulk: Yes, I did name my kitten after Captain Khuchki. My kitten acts exactly like him! Has a cold I don't care for anyone act. Sheiks and Links interactions are really fun to write^.^ I had no room for Navi in this fic and unlike everyone else in their fics I couldn't kill her so I am having her stay in the forest to heal^.^**

* * *

><p>Link woke up to see Sheik was packing everything up. She then realized the main reason that she had woke up was because he had already snatched her blanket and had it tucked away in a bag strapped to Epona. She looked around to see the sun was barely up in the sky and groaned,"Isn't it too early to get up?"<p>

Sheik looked over to her before resuming his task of putting every thing away as he explained,"If we are to make it to Zora's Domain before nightfall we must leave before the sun rises all the way."

Link got up looking around the camp to see Fenrir had another bone and was chewing on it contently. She didn't even want to know how he acquired it. She yawned stretching her stiff muscles and then said,"Okay. I understand."

She walked up to Epona who was already loaded with the supplies before she realized something. Link turned to Sheik and asked,"How come Epona let you near her?"

She then received a look that made her feel stupid as Sheik replied,"I listened when you played the song that had summoned this horse and merely copied it with my lyre."

After that Link really did feel stupid as she mumbled,"Oh. Well we better get going."

Fenrir jumped up yipping excitedly before turning to Sheik and snarled a little before running up to Link wagging his tail as he waited to be petted. Link scratched behind his ears before mounting Epona saying to Sheik,"I don't know what your going to do, but I am riding Epona."

Sheik rolled his eyes before taking his lyre out after playing a short song a white horse with a grey mane and tail wearing a blue saddle blanket came running up to Sheik. It nuzzled his shoulder before nickering. Link thought the horse was beautiful. She asked,"That's the same horse Zelda was riding that one day isn't it?"

Sheik shrugged mounting the horse as he said,"This is Princess Zelda's horse. She named him Yuki. I have been taking care of this horse ever since she took mine and fled from this land."

Link asked him as they made their way to the Domain,"Why did she take your horse?"

Sheik answered as he kicked the horse into a run,"My horse was younger and much faster than this one."

She kicked Epona into a run as she shouted to the Sheikah,"Well gotta say you are right about that horse being slow!"

They didn't notice Fenrir trying to keep up with them his pink tongue hanging out of his mouth as he ran gasping for air the whole time. He was just a puppy with small stubby legs and couldn't really keep up with two tall long legged horses.

Epona jumped over the small stream getting to the other side as she made her way to Zora's Domain. A moment later Sheik's horse had crossed while Fenrir was still behind. Link smiled until she was hit with a blast of cold air she didn't give it any thought as she came up to the metal fence dismounting her exhausted horse. Looking up towards the sky she noticed it was past noon. Sighing she waited for Sheik. She almost bolted when she saw the mad look in his eyes.

He jumped off the old horse and marched up to Link, she expected him to shout but was surprised when he didn't. He said,"Never run off like that again. What if some monster would have jumped out from behind a tree and lop your head off? You and Hyrule would be dead!"

Link looked over to where she just came from and saw an exhausted Fenrir who was lapping up water from the river as he made sure not to fall in. She sighed before following Sheik.

When they reached the Domain she was shocked to see it was frozen and not one Zora was present. It was a wasteland of ice. Her eyes widened as she ran to the throne room to see that even the king was frozen in some ice though it was red ice. She turned to Sheik and asked,"What happened?"

Sheik sighed acting as if she should have already known the answer to her own question,"The monster in the water temple created a curse that has sealed the Zora's under a thick sheet of ice. The ice will never melt unless it is destroyed but while you slept Fenrir and I went to try and rescue the Zoras. Your Wolfos sensed trouble and had alerted me, but we only managed to save the Princess, but before we go to the temple we must free the king."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that this is short and I know I said I would never write another short chapter but... Anyway Review, Alert, And Favorite! <strong>


	13. Now Play The Serenade of Water

**I do not own Legend Of Zelda or any of the characters except Fenrir.**

**Thanks to the people who bothered to review last chapter and I hope no one has given up on this story. Updates will be slow because I have to get ready for college, help my mom start a rabbit business, and finish playing Skyward Sword. But thanks again to the people who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. I am going to try to update once or twice a month and get the fic done by the end of the year.**

**In Chapter 11 I put they were going to Death Mountain but Chapter 12 I put they were going to Zora's domain this chapter explains why they are going to Zora's domain before Death Mountain. This chapter is going to be short.. Sorry.**

**I learned Fanfiction is deleting people's stories and it pisses me off! Why delete something someone has worked very hard on? **

* * *

><p>Link followed Sheik through the domain and past the frozen Zora king to the place where Jabu Jabu had once been. All it was was a chilly lake with ice bergs on the top. Link blew into the air and could easily see her breath while she rubbed her arms the light grey fabric covering where the tunic sleeves ended off. That was doing nothing to shield her sensitive skin from the cold nippy wind and wet snow that fell down from the harsh grey clouds. She was amazed that the whole lake did not freeze over and wondered why the Zoras didn't notice what was happening and left before they could be trapped. She concluded that it had happened suddenly and they didn't have the time to escape.<p>

Link looked over to Sheik who didn't appear to be affected by the weather as his ruby red eyes scanned the area for something in particular. The cold wind blowing his golden hair in front of his face so she couldn't see his expression, as he continued looking around just when she thought he had froze to death. He said startling her as he lifted a bandaged covered hand and pointed at an opening on the other side of the frigid lake,"Over their is where we have to go."

Something dawned on Link when she been thinking to herself before Sheik had startled her. She asked looking back towards the room where the frozen king was,"You said you only saved the princess but where is Prince Ryo?"

Sheik looked towards Link who had a puzzled expression on her face and said with no emotion,"I don't know. Maybe he managed to escape the domain before it froze over on his own."

Link sighed thinking that it sounded just like Ryo to save himself and leave his people to rot or in this case freeze, Ruto was a much better princess than he was a prince and she wondered why the Zora's domain had to be split between the two with Ryo getting the majority when it was obvious Ruto was a better ruler. Link looked towards Fenrir who had just caught up to them and said,"Fenrir I want you to stay here and make sure nothing happens."

Sheik gave her a weird look as the wolfos sat down on his haunches causing her to ask,"What?"

The Sheikah sighed knowing she forgot that nothing else could possibly happen as he said,"Did you hear what you just said?"

Before Link could say anything Sheik continued,"We have to hurry before the curse becomes permanent."

Link watched as Sheik gracefully jumped on the nearest ice berg before she jumped after him. Her leather boots hit the ice and she slipped on the slick surface falling backwards towards the frozen water around her. She hadn't counted on the ice berg being as slick and slippery as it was. She thought she was going to fall into the icy water until she felt a hand enclose around her wrist and yank her away from the water. The force threw her against Sheik's chest. He felt warm and she had the urge to snuggle into his chest so she wouldn't have to face the cold.

Her face went red from embarrassment at her thoughts as Sheik stepped back keeping a hand on her shoulder so she wouldn't fall again and said,"Remember this is ice. Be more careful."

She was relieved that his words did not have the usual aggravated tone to it before she answered adjusting her cap that had got messed up a little when Sheik pulled her away from the edge of the ice,"Sorry."

Sheik looked over at her again giving her a strange look before he continued crossing the ice bergs with Link not far behind him. When they landed on the bank of the cave Link said,"I thought we were going to Death Mountain next.. Why are we at Zora's domain?"

Sheik said walking inside the dark cave,"Zora's domain is in worse condition than Death Mountain and I have decided that it would be best if we came here before Death Mountain."

Link shook her head at Sheik before following him into the cave,she didn't like how dark it was but wasn't afraid. she looked around when they reached the main part and saw that it was made of nothing but ice and Link had a hard time staying on her feet. She glared at Sheik who seemed to have no problem walking on the ice. She followed him throughout the cavern and found a fountain that had blue flames in it.

Sheik said to Link from the other side of the fountain. The blue flames casting a blue glow on his face,"Get one of your bottles out and fill it with this blue fire, it can melt the red ice around the king and free him."

Link followed his orders scooping up the fire with her last bottle and was about to put it back in her pouch when Sheik took it from her saying,"I will take this to the king. You continue to explore and see if their is anything else of importance."

Before she could object Sheik had already left her alone in the room. She frowned and silently cursed him as she continued to explore the dimly lit cavern mumbling to herself,"He was sent here to help me but he just ups and leaves whenever he feels like it. Some friend he is!"

She searched the whole cavern for what felt like hours until she came to a room that sealed behind her and had two white wolfos in it. She looked around and saw that the only exit was the door she just came through. The wolfos charged at her as she got her sword out and blocked the first wolfos claws before her throat could be slashed. She bashed the other Wolfos in the snout as it tried to bite her stomach, she then stabbed the second wolfos in the head since it had been stupid enough to dive at her stomach again.

Her blue eyes stayed locked on the red eyed white wolfos that was circling around her in hopes she would let her guard down long enough for it to get a lucky hit. She lowered her shield making her left side vulnerable so she could lure the wolfos in to kill it.

Sure enough it took the bait and lunged at her she moved to the side and stabbed the shocked wolfos in the chest. Link then noticed a chest in the corner and walked towards it. She wondered what could possibly be in a place like the one she was in as she crouched down in front of the chest and lifted the heavy lid and reached in pulling out a pair of heavy boots. She shrugged stuffing them into her pouch saying to herself,"Well these could possibly be useful. No sense leaving them here."

She stood up looking around the white blood stained room she then turned back towards the chest and almost shrieked when she came face to face with Sheik who had his lyre out. He said to her in his soft voice,"Time passes, people move.. Like a river's flow it never ends. A childish mind will turn into noble ambition... Young love will become deep affection. The clear water's surface reflects growth... Now listen to the serenade of water and reflect upon yourself."

Sheik closed his eyes as his fingers delicately plucked the strings as he played the song the beautiful melody filling the room.

Link looked at Sheik's face feeling something in her she had never felt before and she hoped for once that the journey would never end that they would never have to part and go their separate ways, that this twisted version of peace could last. She brought her electric blue Ocarina to her lips and allowed her eyes to slid shut as she played the sweet melody in hopes of it sounding half as good coming from her as it did with Sheik.

Sheik stopped playing his lyre watching as Link continued the melody her body gracefully swaying to the beat he was amazed she didn't fall over and about how graceful she was swaying as if she rehearsed it all. He said to get her attention,"We have to get to the temple but first..."

He reached behind his back into the small pouch and pulled out a neatly folded blue tunic and threw it to Link who barely managed to catch it,"The king gave you this as a thank you, It allows you to breath underwater so you wont drown. I have already taken Fenrir to the temple so you don't have to worry about going back and retrieving him. All you have to do is play the Serenade of water again to be taken to Lake Hylia."

Link nodded as she played the tune again. It was weird for her to be taken from one place to another without using Epona or her own two feet to get their. She opened her eyes and felt a little dizzy she looked around and saw the lake was dry she turned to see Fenrir sleeping against a tree and Sheik was looking at the empty lake with sadness.

He turned to her and said,"The entrance to the temple is the only part submerged in water still the boots you acquired in the cavern will be needed for you to get in. I already have a pair, I had made it to the room before you did and took the liberty of taking the pair that fit me. It's such a shame this lake used to be so beautiful and not even it was spared from Ganondorf's evil. It seems as if he wants to destroy all things that are beautiful...And pure, whether its a lake or a little girl who had been sheltered her whole life and had to be thrust in the middle of all this madness, just because the King couldn't see through Ganondorfs facade."

Link looked over at Sheik his eyes holding the same sympathetic look as Saria's did when she informed her that they could never hang out ever again though they would remain friends. She wondered if the child he was referring to was Zelda. Link thought,'_When I first met the princess, she seemed kinda naive but wise at the same time and she was so childlike. Maybe since she is like a sister to him he is upset that she was forced into all of this.'_

She was taken from her thoughts when Fenrir crawled to the edge of the high clump of dirt that used to be an island in the middle of the lake but without the lake it was nothing more than dirt and saw it was a long way down. He tucked his tail between his legs whimpering, Link scooped him up in her arms and said,"Don't be such a baby Fenrir. Well we have to hurry up and get this over with."

She then went behind the tree and said,"No one come behind this tree! I just remembered I have to change into this blue tunic."

Sheik rolled his eyes as he waited for her to get done. It didn't take long until she came out from behind the tree and said,"Okay we can go now."

They walked across the old creaky wooden bridge and past the lab. They had to kill some monsters on the way their even though they tried going around them, but Ganondorf had also made the monsters even more vicious they were eager to attack and kill.

Link saw first hand that Sheik was very deadly exspecially when he had a knife in his hand as she watched him flick his wrist and a knife embedded itself in one of a spider like monster's eye when it tried to bite him when he was walking by. He then walked on like it was nothing while Link had to slash and hack at the ones coming at her. She knew that if she was about to die Sheik would save her but she didn't want to look weak, so she toughed it all out.

It didn't take long for them to reach the temple entrance. Link pulled on her boots and jumped in the area of remaining water. She naturally held her breath even though Sheik had told her she could breath underwater with the tunic on it was still a habit of hers to hold her breath.

After a minute and after Sheik got the entrance opened. She breathed in since she couldn't hold her breath any longer, She expected her lungs to become water logged as soon as she inhaled but was shocked and relieved when she was breathing normally.

Instead of questioning it further she walked in the temple after Sheik who had gone ahead and Fenrir who had somehow managed to get in as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, Alert, and Favorite! I tried fixing the majority of mistakes in this but don't think I got them all.<strong>


	14. Ruto's Anger and Sheik'sJealousy?

**I do not own Legend Of Zelda or any of the characters except Fenrir.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed^.^ I really appreciate it! Special thanks to KoroTheSilverWolf for looking this chapter over and Dez for letting me use the Princess Ruto and Dark Link idea(Dark Link appears next chapter.) Thanks a bunch!**

**Updates will be slow because I just started college.**

* * *

><p>Link took her iron boots off when she looked up and saw light, she surfaced the top of the cool water pulling herself up on the platform that was in front of her. She brushed her blond hair out of her face. She looked at Fenrir and Sheik who was looking around the area making sure no monsters sneak up on them. Link wondered how Sheik got into the temple, because he didn't change into a Zora tunic so she asked him as the Sheikah looked down into the water that was between them and the other platform, "How were you able to breathe? You didn't have a tunic!"<p>

Sheik rolled his visible eye and said adjusting the bandages on his outfit, "I am a Sheikah remember, A Sheikah's outfit is designed for any terrain. Those tunics are only cheap rip offs of a Sheikah made outfit. Hylians try to make more durable fabrics and they use the Sheikah's clothes that they managed to find, to try to remake them. Though the design of the outfit being form-fitting is not to their taste. They can never fully copy its exact design or durability, because only my race knows how to make them. Since there is only Impa and me we are not willing to give the secret out."

Link grimaced at the lengthy explanation. She then frowned when she realized what he meant and glared as he continued to talk, "We should get going and try to find the monster in this temple. Fenrir will be staying here until I find a way that is safe enough for him to go."

Sheik was facing towards her his back to the water. He then fell backwards into the water turning just as his body broke the surface and starting swimming to the right towards another platform that was near the main pillar. Link stood on the small platform for another second noticing how graceful Sheik was and how his hair turned a shade darker as it stuck to his face. She blushed after noticing that and jumped into the water to catch up with him, while Fenrir whimpered in sadness for being left. She felt her hat slip off of her head making her long hair spill over her eyes despite it being in pony tails.

She didn't notice one of the spider-like monsters sneaking up behind her as she reached for her favorite green hat. She still didn't notice its presence until she felt a powerful force hit her behind her neck as her hand enclosed around her hat. Link had been knocked under the water not knowing what had happened. The back of her neck throbbing with pain, she could barely see as she started to sink to the bottom of the temple. She was glad that she had the Zora tunic on or else she would have been either dead or still drowning.

Her back hit the sand she couldn't move, she wondered how hard she had been hit and figured it must have been pretty hard if she couldn't move. She couldn't even feel the back of her neck since it was numb. Her eyelids fluttered half closed as she thought to herself, '_Does Sheik know that I am down here? Would he even fully care? Yeah, he would care since I am the Hero of Time and have a land to save, but if I wasn't the hero would he care still? Or would he just leave me...'_

Her eyes slid shut just as she saw a shadow above her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sheik's P.O.V<span>**

He noticed that she wasn't behind him when he had reached the other platform. He would have heard her if she had followed, she was not the quietest of girls but that was what made her even more special in his opinion. All the girls he had ever met were submissive and afraid to say their opinion, sometimes even Zelda had been afraid to say what was on her mind. Link, though was another matter, the girl was full of life and questions. She didn't care if her questions made people mad and was not afraid of stating her opinion, she was also stronger than the average woman. It made him curious about her and he wanted to be near her even more.

Looking around frantically he noticed Fenrir where he had been left barking and whimpering as the pup stared at a spot where a Tektite was standing on top of the water, it's one red-eye looking down into the deep, clear water. Fearing that the worst had happened he dived into the water. He was glad that the water was pure and he could see where he was going. He saw something at the bottom and made his way towards it, when he was close enough to see what it was he saw that it was Link who had her hat in a death grip in one of her hands.

Her eyes were closed and he hoped to the goddesses that she was not dead. He would not know what to do if she had been killed, when he was supposed to be watching and protecting her no less. He slid an arm under her back lifting her against his chest closing his eyes to block out the sand that had come up from the disturbance. Using his other arm he swam up to the surface appearing in front of the second platform.

He gently lifted her out of the water and rolled her onto the platform a little rougher than he would have liked, but he didn't see any other way he could have placed her on it while he was still in the water. He pulled himself out and crouched near her, pressing his index and middle finger against her pulse point to see if she was alive as he leaned over so his ear was near her lips. He heard her breath and felt her slow, steady pulse.

* * *

><p><strong>Link'sP.O.V<strong>

Link woke up to see Sheik beside her, his brow was furrowed and his lips were in a tight line as if something was troubling him. Sitting up she grimaced at the discomfort that was at her hairline on the back of her neck. She noticed that there was a path leading somewhere on the platform she was on. She turned to Sheik asking, "What's wrong? you look troubled."

Sheik glared at her for a second before his expression softened and he said brushing past her, "Next time stay where I can see you and always be aware of your surroundings. You will never know when someone or something will try to kill you."

She put her hat on and followed him down the path until they came to a part cut off that was filled with water. Pulling on her heavy iron boots she jumped in before Sheik did. She ran down the path until she came to a block, wondering what the point of it was she grabbed it and pulled it the only way it would go until it couldn't move anymore. Frowning at the wasted effort she ran back down the path past Sheik and took her boots off going back to the top.

Sheik shook his head following her up, when they were back on the platform Sheik said, "You will see the purpose of that soon, but now we have to go all the way to the bottom. Remember you will be wearing those boots a lot while we are in here."

Link nodded slipping the boots back on and jumping down into the water again with Sheik right behind her. She saw two rocks and wasn't going to think much about it until spikes came out of them and they started rolling towards them. Of all the weird things she had seen those rocks took the cake and it was plain creepy in her opinion. She couldn't draw the Master Sword, it could get ruined and she wasn't the type to ruin something that had been preserved so well. She doubted that if she returned a wrecked blade that the goddesses would be very pleased, she couldn't exactly pull out a bomb, it would just be put out by the water. She then remembered the hookshot and got it out, the hookshot was more expendable by far than the master sword.

She aimed it at the rocks and hit them until they crumbled. Sheik had watched her whole the time waiting to see if she needed any help. He was impressed that she could take two of them on at once, he also noticed that she didn't draw the Master Sword.

She was thankful that it had been easy to destroy them as she turned around and walked down the corridor with Sheik behind her. There were two turns before they reached the room and was shocked to see no one other than a grown Princess Ruto.

Ruto eyed Link, studying her face as if trying to remember who she was. After a moment she spoke with no kindness in her voice at all,"Oh, I remember you, Link. You're the one who took my mothers stone."

At the time Link had not understood what the vow she had made to Ryo meant until Navi explained it before she had been left in the forest. She hoped that Ruto would not bring that up, she did not need Sheik to know and she prayed to the goddesses that their was a way out of it. It seemed as if the goddesses took a day off because Ruto said, her voice hardening, "My brother told me the vows you two made to each other that day, seven years ago. After I questioned him about where the stone went."

Sheik raised a blond eyebrow at Link who looked like she wanted to crawl in a corner and die. He was about to say something when Ruto said, "All that doesn't matter now. Follow me and don't get lost."

Sheik took Ruto swimming upwards and away as a opportunity to talk to Link. He didn't look her way as he spoke, his voice devoid of any emotion as he stared at the wall, "You were supposed to marry Ryo."

It didn't come out as a question and for some reason she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She thought to herself as Sheik looked towards her, no emotion in his ruby-red eyes,'_Why should I hide from his gaze? It's not like we are a couple. I have nothing to be ashamed or guilty about, but why can't I look him in the eye and explain? This feeling that I have felt for a while... Can that be the thing preventing me from agreeing to what he said?'_

Sheik asked her trying to make eye contact, "Is that why you asked me earlier if he was ok?"

Link looked up at him and said hoping that he would understand what she was trying to convey to him without coming out and saying it, "I asked because he is my friend. Also I didn't help him out of the belly of a fish, just so he could be killed by a cold draft."

Sheik glared at her and walked off not saying a thing. At first she wondered why he glared at her until she remembered what she said. Groaning at her own stupidity she followed him, she decided not to say anything else just so he can cool down a bit. She briefly wondered if he had been jealous about Ryo, he had never acted that way towards her before. Not even when she adopted a Wolfos that bites him every chance it gets. She shook the thought off as fast as it had came, their was no way that Sheik would ever get jealous about something like that.

* * *

><p><strong>I had intended for it to be over 5,000 words long but I felt the need to get this chapter out as soon as possible so people don't think I gave up on it. It also doesn't help when I have been in a Phantom Of The Opera mood. So this is going to be a three part temple, also it keeps the story going longer.<strong>

Review, favorite, and alert!


	15. Splitting Up

**I do not own Legend Of Zelda or any of the characters except Fenrir and Ryo.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed^.^ I really appreciate it!**  
><strong><br>****I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I had a lot of stuff going on and on the plus side, my writing has improved(in my opinion) I was taking an English comp 1 class. Passed it with an A! Now I am off to English comp 2^.^ College has been taking up most of my time so I could not really update much. So sorry!**

* * *

><p>Link and Sheik looked up through the hole that Ruto had been through and followed her, Link's teeth chattered as she swam faster to keep up with the blond-haired ninja. She didn't expect the water to be so cold and she hated it. It was not an ideal place to be, the only thing that was keeping her from drowning and the water going through was her tunic. Though, it did nothing to stop the coldness from seeping in to run over her sensitive skin. She shivered as Sheik and her broke the surface of the water.<p>

Link climbed out of the water before taking her hat off and wringing her it out, Sheik after a minute of watching Link try to wring her hat out, grabbed the hat and wrung the rest of the water out before throwing it back to her saying," It's useless to keep taking all the water out. You're only going to get it wet again."

She made a face at Sheik, as she put the hat back on before looking around the small area, noticing a door at the far end of the tiny area, she walked towards it. Her hand wrapped around the big wooden doorknob, as she took a deep breath wondering what awaited her on the other end. She looked up to see if Sheik was beside her and saw that he was on the far end of the little enclave, looking at a Tri-Force symbol on the wall, letting go of the doorknob she went over to Sheik, curious on why he was staring at the symbol.

Sheik said while looking at the symbol, "Play Zelda's lullaby."

Link asked Sheik while getting her Ocarina out, "Why? What is the point?"

Sheik was still staring at the symbol as he deadpanned, "Because I said so."

Deciding to just listen as she put the Ocarina to her lips and played the melody. Looking around after the melody was complete she turned to Sheik and said, "See, that was pointless."

Sheik did not say a thing as he walked towards the door swinging it open, he walked in with Link right behind him. Link looked around the room and noticed a few rocks sitting in the middle, she also noticed how Sheik was eyeing them as if they would jump up and attack. She stepped near the rocks and was about to nudge one with her foot, until spikes popped out of all the rocks and they started to roll towards her. Jumping back as she took her shield and sword off her back, she saw that Sheik was observing her fighting techniques. Putting her shield in front of her she winced when one of the Spikes collided with the shield. When the Spikes went back to looking like normal rocks, Link tool her hookshot out and smashed them.

She was starting to think it was a waste of time, before a chest appeared. Opening the chest she found the map. Throwing it to Sheik she said, "I always lose the maps, when I really need it."

Link mumbled walking back to the hole, "This was a total waste of time and we lost track of Ruto.."

Before she finished her sentence, she had fallen through the hole in the floor that used to be filled with water. Sheik looked down the hole to see Link at the bottom clutching her leg wincing. He jumped down to her and said, "When you played the song, the water disappeared."

Link stood up seeing if she could put any weight on her leg as she asked a little frustrated with the Sheikah, "Why did you not tell me?!"

Sheik looked towards the torches and said with a bored look on his face," I did not think you were going to fall in the hole."

Link shook her head looking at the lit torch in the middle of the room, and then at the two unlit ones in the opposite corners of the room. Having an idea that would save her time and deku sticks, she took out her bow and notched an arrow she moved in a suitable place before letting the arrow go. It went through the middle torch and into one of the unlit ones lighting it. Turning around she then done the same to the other one.

Watching the bars over the door go up, she put her bow up and walked inside the room. Once inside she found three creatures that were shaped like clams with spikes. She did not know how they spotted her due to the lack of eyes, but the nearest one charged at her with its mouth open. Taking out her hookshot while backing away she shot it through the soft membrane killing it instantly. After she dispatched the other two, a tiny chest appeared in the middle of the floor. Link walked over to it and kicked the tiny lid open, she reached inside to pick up the old rusty key.

After she was out of the room the bars fell back into place with a loud bang sound. Making her jump, Sheik did not say a word as they walked down the path until they were in the area which they started. The only difference was their was no water and the platform that Fenrir was on looked a lot higher than Link previously thought it was, before the water had disappeared. She could hear Fenrir whimpering and prayed to the goddesses that the wolfos had enough common sense not to jump, because it was either her or the wolfos. She loved Fenrir to death but dying by being crushed by a wolfos was not a good way to go.

They wondered around for a while before Sheik said to her, "We can get this done faster if we split up. You should be able to take care of any monsters that attack you."

Sheik went east leaving her with the option of heading to the west side of the temple. Their was algea growing on the walls of the temple, the temple was pretty in a sense, it was not overly decorated like temples were usually portrayed. It was a simple but big temple.

After a few geysers, monsters, using her hookshot which was showing signs of wear, playing her ocarina again to raise the water, going through a lot of monsters for a small key that she did not think was worth the trouble. She went back to the place where the tri force symbol was, pulling on her iron boots she jumped down to the bottom. She briefly heard Fenrir whimper in disappointment as she wondered back into the room she had seen Ruto. She wondered how Sheik was doing, before remembering that he was a better fighter than her, and was most likely alright. While she was treading through the cold water, making sure she was not caught off guard. At times like that she really wished Navi was with her. Sighing, she took off her boots and floated up to the room with the big crack in the wall.

Setting a bomb down, she blew that section of the wall up and walked towards the small chest to retrieve the key.

* * *

><p><strong>I promised that I would finish the water temple in this chapter, but I decided to put this chapter up before Christmas. <strong>


	16. Foreshadowing

**Here is the long awaited next chapter to this story ^_^ I forgot which part I was at in the story and couldn't find my 64 or Gamecube to load my Zelda file to see where I was at Dx I usually play the game while writing the story and I seemed to have lost both consoles, I do not own a 3DS sadly. So I hope that none of you mind that I do a little skip over those parts and go to where she is about to meet her other half Dark Link ^_^**

_**Thank you to all of the people who reviewed the story whether it was good or bad reviews, they only encourage me to keep on writing :) I cannot believe that this story has over 84 reviews, favorites, and follows. Thanks a bunch guys, you are amazing :)**_

**I am done with my English Comp classes and now that I look back at my old writings and the old chapters, I feel horribly embarrassed over how choppy the sentences are and the flow is not all too good along with some more errors Dx Anyway that is enough of my blabbering ^_^ The poll is closed and this story won, so I will be focused on finishing this up ^_^**

* * *

><p>Sheik had been wandering around the temple split up from his fighting partner just to cover more ground, well that is what he told her, but in reality he wanted more time to think. He wondered how this all will play out, if Ganondorf will win in the end or if there was still hope for Hyrule. He did not want to tell anyone but he had very little faith in Link when it came to facing Ganondorf, Sheik had nothing against her and was far from hating her, but at times she seemed insecure and too hesitant. She has not yet fully grown as a fighter and in her there was still some child left, it was going to present a future problem whenever something or someone came up that she had to fight. She was still an innocent forest girl that emerged from the forest due to the death of a tree and a dream, his thoughts about the Great Deku tree may sound cruel to some, but in the end it was just harsh truth. She was still new to battle and even though she will fight him about it, not even she could deny that on the inside. All of her tactics have been trial and error up to this point, she is not a goddess or any other being with immense power and could not be expected to be an excellent fighter at this point. If he was to teach her how to defend herself properly a part of him worried that he may just break her spirit, Sheikahs were harsh teachers and did not show kindness nor compassion when teaching a student. They will push the student to their breaking point in order to rebuild them into better fighters, though some of them never returned from the breaking point or so Impa told him as she taught him how to defend himself as a child. Though from what he could see teaching Link how to fight was something unavoidable and had to be done, the enemies will only get stronger from this point on and so she had to get stronger as well so that she could fight them on even ground.<p>

When he was being taught by her he had even doubted that he would make it through the lessons, Impa was an excellent teacher despite pushing him and drilling it all into his head in an unforgiving manner. His red eyes shown through the bright blond hair as he looked up to Fenrir who did not look to be thrilled by the place anymore and was just bored, he did not blame the Wolfos for feeling that way and would have lead him out of the place, but he needed to remain in case Link needed help. He had went through the temple gathering the keys that would be needed to continue on so that they would not have to waste more valuable time in searching for them, Sheik had completed all of the tasks that he was able to complete at this time without the aid of Link. For now he would give her the benefit of the doubt and see if she would grow into that new body of hers mentally, there was so much for him to think about, to prepare for, and to avoid as well. His red eyes closed as he said to himself leaning against the wall of the temple," Who would have thought that this girl could cause me so much trouble in both body and mind?"

He has had to work more with her around and go from place to place at her pace instead of his and he had to put her in all of his plans as well, he was prepared for almost any outcome this adventure may bring, Sheik glared at the monsters that had noticed him and was coming towards him and reached for his weapons once more. He would worry about the future some other time, right now he had something in the present to deal with. His mind strayed to the girl as he dispatched one of the monsters that lunged at him, Link had better hurry up and get to this area. Time was not on their side and it was quickly running out for the lake and the Zora's.

* * *

><p>Link would have never guessed that this temple would cause her so much trouble and that she would be running all over the place just to get the items that she needed to defeat the final boss, she had ran through the main chamber so many times that Fenrir no longer perked his head up and wagged his tail upon seeing her arrival. He instead gave her bored looks that made her feel like he was no longer eager to see her anymore, she wanted to act childish about the situation but she knew that she could not. More than just Sheik's, Fenrir's, and her lives were on the line, it was all of Hyrule and she could not act like she was still in the forest. Upon thinking about the forest, she felt a small pain in her chest as she thought about the forest's tall beautiful trees with their dark green leaves that would look as though they were sparkling when the sun reflected off of the dew that had collected on them during the night when the sun decided to peer above the horizon, she felt a sense of emptiness when she thought of how she would sit on the stump listening to Saria play her Ocarina, or when she would stomp in the small pure springs that was located in her tiny village. A body of a woman but a soul of a child, she would continue to age in body but her soul would always remain one of a child. Pure, strong, innocent, and full of life, no matter what life throws at her she will overcome the obstacle and help bring peace to this land. She had only caught a mere glimpse of the land and it's beauty when she was a child, but she wanted to protect it and get this shroud of darkness lifted so the people could live in happiness. Not because it was her duty but because she wanted to.<p>

The girl was now standing outside of a door that looked like just an ordinary door, but she got this uneasy feeling as she placed a hand on the brown ornamented door, her blue eyes looked over the designs etched into the wood. It secretly amazed her how the temple could be under water and yet the water did not degrade the wood, that the door looked almost brand new and not centuries old, she wondered if it was a Zora technique that made the wood look this new even under the water. After allowing her mind to stray for a few mere moments her train of thought went back over to what is on the other side of the door. She did not feel scared of what was on the other side of the door, but she felt worried and a little on edge, how could she fear something that she could not see? Why tremble when there was no threat around her at the moment, but the feeling she had deep inside her gut told her something different and so she was on her guard. She took her hand away from the door just so she could put it on the hilt of the Master Sword, if there was something on the other side of that door that would attack her then she would be ready for it. She closed her eyes for a second to gather her wits and tightened her hand on the hilt before thrusting the door open and charging inside.

She stood shocked at what she saw, there was a lake that had a small island with a dead tree in the middle, there was even a sky even though it was covered in clouds, she found that to be strange. How can there be a sky under water? In the distance she could see a small building she assumed that is what she would call it and knew that was her destination, but getting there was the problem. She looked around for a little boat or at least some stray wood she could use to cross the lake, but found nothing. After a few more moments Link decided that she would have to swim to the other side, she took a deep breath expecting to be submerged right when she stepped off of the dirt and into the water. It came as a surprise to the young woman when her boot meet a solid instead of liquid surface, her pale features scrunching down in confusion as she tilted her head a bit making her hair fall over to the side and her hat almost falling off. It looked like a regular lake so why was she not at the bottom of it? The feeling of unease came back as she slowly made her way across the place, it seemed like it was just a mirage, but mirages vanish and the scenery was still the same. So could it possibly be an illusion or trick of some sort? The room looked to be empty, but the little annoying voice inside her head that was not Navi started to poke and prod her mind telling her that there was someone in the room with her, that something else was there alongside her and that she better watch her back or else she would have a blade sticking out of it soon.

Link walked slowly and cautiously through the place, she was alert and calm on the outside while on the inside her heart was beating like a drum, the tune of the organ inside of her chest telling her that she was just fooling herself into thinking this room was ordinary. The woman did not know why her heart was beating so frantically almost like it was trying to tear itself out of her chest and run away to freedom and safety, she breathed in slowly and exhaled as she passed by the dead tree on the little island. She felt her heart sink when she saw the bars on the door and before she could even turn she heard the bars fall down to block the other door to prevent her from escaping. The feeling she had on the outside of the room only grew in force making her heart run around her chest like a caged animal, she felt as though her heart stopped and her blood went cold feeling like ice in her veins when she heard a soft but evil sounding chuckle drift through the room to ghost inside her head. She was not alone in that room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that this chapter was suitable ^_^ I will try to get an update in sooner instead of eight months from now like this one Dx<strong>

**Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow^_^**


	17. Another Link! Dark Link's Appearance

**Holy shit one fucking year x_x it's been one motha fucken year since I updated..Wow! I have not and will not give up on this story and I also have a sequel planned that is now in the works :3**

* * *

><p>Link heard the evil laughter getting louder as she stepped further into it, but she couldn't see who was there and shouted into the empty area still finding it strange that she was able to walk on the water.<p>

"Who is there?!"

She should have known better than to think that she would receive an answer, she was met with nothing but her own echo asking the same question. Except this time it was off, there was a deeper voice along with it, after a moment she decided to not give it any thought and figured it was just an echo and relaxed a bit walking to the other door.

It was unlocked from what she could see and so she had no worries over what could possibly be lurking on the other side or even in the room, she reached the other embankment going past the dead tree that loomed on a tiny island in the middle of the 'lake'. What was an island with a dead tree doing there? Well, it didn't matter now that she was at the door, she reached out to open it when the bars fell almost hitting her hand making her step back.

"Wh-what?!"

So there was something in this room..Link felt a chill run down her back when she heard the same evil laughter, before a masculine voice that spoke up from all around her.

"You cannot go through there, hehe. You need the password, hehe. Do you want to know what it is? I can tell you."

The voice was anything but helpful, it sounded mocking and evil. A voice that she would not want to hear in a dark field much less a locked room, she reached for her blade slowly hearing soft footsteps behind her. Her blue eyes widening when she felt hot breath at the back of her neck before a voice whispered.

"What's the matter? So defensive, do you treat everyone who tries to help you like this?"

Link recoiled turning around slicing at what it was the mastersword glinting in the light and then a metal clang resounded, she kept a tight grip on the blade her eyes widening when she felt the impact nearly losing her grip on the sword. Her eyes saw the black blade and slowly traveled up to see a man that wore nothing but black, had blood red eyes, black hair, and his skin was just as dark. The only white on him was his teeth when he smiled at her in a mocking way and she for the first time found out what true fear felt like when she looked at that evil horrifying face.

"You look like you have seen a ghost..Close, but not quite."

The man mocked her finding her reactions amusing as she backed up a bit trying to figure out what to make of this man in front of her, she knew that she had to defeat him though, but something about him was familiar to her. She asked him her resolve to beat him strengthening, he looked like a shadow so that meant that he wasn't real right?

"What do you mean by that? You're just another one of Ganondorf's puppets sent to destroy this temple and the zoras!"

The man shrugged the smirk still on his face as if he didn't really have a thing to say about that, what kind of person would just willingly go along with this?! Why would someone want to hurt others especially a peaceful race like the Zoras. She looked at him as he said to her his voice nonchalant and uncaring about the current situation the evil tone never leaving it.

"It is what it is blondie, there is nothing I can do about it and so the only thing I can do is go along with it. It really beats being sent into another dimension like what Ganondorf did to his phantom or whatever he had decided to call it. You know he was planning on calling it Rover since it was nothing more than a dog to him.I am almost like that creature, I am nothing more than a phantom. Of what? Well, you should know that one yourself. I am the half of you that you seem to neglect, the one that doesn't want to be on this journey, the half that lives in the shadows. I am Dark Link, it is a pleasure to meet you face to face."

She couldn't believe her ears, he was laughing about everything and had even introduced himself as her dark half, how could that be? Wouldn't he have been a woman as well?!

"You don't believe me? Well, I never asked you to anyway. It doesn't matter soon I will take your place."

Dark Link laughed before lunging at her swinging his sword furiously as she blocked his strikes, he was so fast! She went to strike except Dark Link jumped up smirking at her as he landed on her blade and swiped at her nicking her shoulder, she got him off of her sword raising her shield thinking of how she was going to beat this menace. He didn't even seem to be concerned over the fact that they were battling to the death, it seemed like he thought it was nothing more than one big game and that irritated her beyond anything else. She saw an opening after a moment lunging in and stabbing him through his side her eyes widening as she saw the blood dripping down the blade..He was actually alive...He was not..She lost her nerve for a moment, but it was long enough for Dark Link to hit her on her cheek making her stumble back and the sword coming out of him. He said as he submerged himself letting her know just how much control he had over the situation and that the place was his to freely roam.

"How can you defeat Ganondorf when you get squeamish over stabbing me in the side? Hyrule should have known not to send a soft woman like you to do their dirty work, this land is doomed and Ganondorf is the one that will plunge it into darkness and despair!"

He was mocking her, she just knew it. Her blue eyes hardened as she waited for him to reappear, he was being cowardly for hiding like that! She heard rustling behind her and barely had enough time to block his strike sending him back making him stumble. She let anger get control of her as she took advantage of him stumbling shouting to him as she drove the master sword into his chest.

"I will not allow for him to do that! I am not like you! I will defeat him and Hyrule will be peaceful once more!"

Dark Link's red eyes widened not expecting the outburst of anger and for the battle to be over so quickly, he gave a pained yell as the blade pierced his chest and he slumped over it. He looked down at the water below them his blood pooling in it whispering to her the smirk returning to his lips once more.

"We are the same..We are both puppets unable to act on our own..Our fates are already decided, mine from the moment I was separated from you seven years ago was decided..Try as we may to fight our fate, it is already decided..But we still.."

He coughed up blood keeping a hold of the sword as he lifted his head to look up into the eyes of the one who just defeated him, the pain was overwhelming and he wanted to collapse on the ground except he was stubborn and wouldn't allow himself to easily fall like that.

"Have choices...We can alter events, it depends on what we do..Ganondorf separated me from you when you went to retrieve the Tri-Force all those years ago and it ended in failure..Because, what best way to defeat the hero of time than to have the hero fight...Themselves..."

Link listened to the man not knowing what to think as he held onto her sword keeping her from pulling it from his chest and taking away his last few moments of life by having his blood pool onto the ground. She didn't speak as he continued with his last words.

"For seven years...I have been trapped in this temple...training...waiting...waiting for so long...for the hero to come...to play the song that...would bring her here...so we can play out our fate..I have always wondered what the outside world looks like..It must be something special if you were ready to go through all of this for it...I never really posed a threat, I cannot exist..if you don't...But you needed to...Be able to kill a person...You were hesitating the whole time...You cannot hesitate in the final battle...Or else everything will be doomed...We are one and the same still...We have the same urges and needs, except I am not made for the world that you..Live in...My sole purpose was to try...*Dark Link stopped having a coughing fit blood falling from his lips and dripping off the sword before he continued to speak* to try to kill you...but fail...Fuck Ganondorf and his plans...I am nobodies puppet...That password I was talking about...to get through the door...It's my death..."

Dark Link smirked at the thought of one last fuck you to the man who had only made him to try to kill the hero of time, most likely even if he had succeeded he would have been killed and now he had done it all on his terms. It was an okay way to go, he would have preferred to live, but it was better to die like this than to continue his life down here in a room with no one to talk to or nothing to do. His violent nature would have prevented him from having an actual life on the outside as well, he was not meant for this world and he has accepted that, but it didn't mean that he could give one final fuck you to the man that he abhorred. He slipped from the blade falling into the lake and vanishing as if he had never been there to begin with his blood was gone as well leaving Link shocked. She felt tears come into her eyes that she blinked back as the bars lifted from the door, she sheathed the sword walking numbly into the room.

She has killed monsters before and that phantom, but they were not sentient or she would like to believe that. This man had been the first actual person that she has killed with her own hands, she looked down at her gloved hands seeing the blood from him on them still. His blood was on her hands, he had been right she would have most likely lost her nerve before killing Ganondorf but he has done so much evil that she could no longer even stand to think that way. He made Dark Link kept him isolated for seven years just so she would kill him..He didn't care for life and so she was going to end his evil so no one else would have to suffer the way everyone else has. Everything was going to stop soon, Link thought as she walked into the room where the chest lay seemingly innocent, she thought to herself that she was going to destroy Ganondorf.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, alert, and favorite :3 The next chapter should be out tomorrow or Friday x3<strong>


	18. Cold Hard Truth

**I said this would be three parts and I turned it into about 7-8 instead Dx I am really a procrastinator with this water temple xD I am determined to get it done this time!**

* * *

><p>Sheik held his harp to him continuing his waiting for Link, he felt something was wrong..He felt like Link had been killed but he knew that she was alive, but he was a Sheikah and could tell things like this easily. He was tempted to go see what was going on himself, but he stayed where he was waiting for Link to arrive. She was locked away for seven years sleeping, but she seems as mature as her physical age. It was strange, shouldn't she be immature like a child still? So why was she so mature? Sheik wondered if maybe Rauru had anything to do with that one, that he possibly used magic to give her the knowledge that she needed. It was a longshot but it would still explain why she wasn't acting like a ten year old little girl. Wait, if she was an adult now does that mean she will start?...Sheik's eyes widened as he said,"Shit.."<p>

They were supposed to battle the boss of this place, they were supposed to do it all together so that Link wouldn't get hurt, he felt relief when he saw Link walking towards him. Except the relief turned to worry when he saw that she was now covered in blood and held something like what he had directed her to get, but he could see that the chain was longer as it drug behind her a bit since she had not yet retracted it. He walked towards her seeing that her blue eyes were like ice, she glanced over to him noticing that Sheik was there and felt angry at him. He was telling her all that this temple held and he couldn't tell her about that! He didn't say a damn thing!

"Link, are you alright?" Sheik didn't know whether he should get close to her, he felt uneasy around her especially with that look in her eyes. He could sense something was wrong even without her giving that glare, what did he do? Why was she glaring at him like that?

Link heard the question but had no idea how to really answer it, she had just killed someone that looked like her. She had felt like she had killed herself but she is still alive, but that person wasn't a woman the person was a man. She was confused about it all and she felt horrible as well, she said to him," You never told me..That I had to fight someone that called himself Dark Link..He said he was my other part.."

What was she talking about? He had searched the whole place before hand to see what was going to be in the way or what she was going to have to fight and didn't see anyone like that,"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you play dumb with me! I just had to kill someone! This person looked like me! But he was dark..Everything his hair and skin..It was all dark and he looked like me!" Link shouted at him, every time she thought that something was going her way or that she was figuring out how that damn bastard worked something like this appeared. What else did Ganondorf have in store? What all was going he planning? What was he going to do? Who was he going to kill or have her kill next? Is he going to try to make Zelda one of his victims?" You should have told me..You should have mentioned that I was going to have to kill a sentient being.."

She was blaming him, he could tell by the way that she was shouting at him and he didn't like that, he hated that she was yelling and shouting at him acting like it was all his fault. His red eyes hardened at that, he was helping her. Risking his life alongside her so that they could help Hyrule and make sure that Ganondorf's rule came to an end, now the woman was shouting at him and acting almost as if he was helping Ganondorf out! He was not going to tolerate this, he has put up with enough of her antics and he had focused the whole time on holding his tongue and being polite. He cared about her a lot, but he was not going to tolerate this and so he shouted to her," What did you expect?! This is a quest where either Ganondorf or you will DIE! Death is the only ending to this! People will die! Enemies, civilians, or the unfortunate souls that are dragged into this through their own greed for power or for the sake of someone else. The possibility they will die is high, the possibility you will be the one having to kill them is higher! There is no real winner here! Just life or death! If you live then Hyrule lives, if you die then it dies as well! It is all on your shoulders! I am here to lift some of that burden, but I cannot take it all! You may be against this, but this is the life that you are now in and this is what you have to do! You have to take down whatever..and whoever is in your way. If that little voice in you tells you to have mercy on an enemy that is helping to kill the very kingdom that birthed them then kill that voice as well. We have no time for you to be all sentimental, to get angry over every death, and to regret every time your blade sinks into another's chest."

As he yelled at Link he had pinned her up against the cold wet stone, his red eyes seething with anger as he looked into her harsh blue eyes, their faces not too far from each other. He had been waiting for so long to say half of this to her, he had put up with her acting like any normal civilian would. She was acting compassionate and he knew that it would get her killed, she was going to have to get that killer instinct sooner or later. She was going to have to become dark, he sighed seeing that his words had hit home but also made her angry towards him. He said to her pulling away so that she could move away from the wall," You are not from that world anymore, you are not a civilian. Your heart will be the death of you if you continue on with that mindset, if you pay attention to what I am trying to tell you then your chances of saving Hyrule go up and your chances of survival does as well. You have more than yourself to think about right here, you have people ranging from small children to the elderly who can never defend themselves to think about. Keep that in mind."

He stepped away walking from her so that they could continue with their journey, he had a feeling that she was not going to talk to him throughout the rest of this temple. He started to lead her towards the boss room feeling angry at her still, if he had known that someone like that was in there then he would have just killed the creature himself and moved on. He would have destroyed it if it was that much of a hindrance, after a moment he glanced back to see that she had put away the new weapon and was walking behind him her eyes staring straight ahead but at the same time not even looking. He felt guilt over not being there and the guilt increased over how he had to break it to her, he had wanted her to remain the way she was, but..now it was just something that was going to get them killed.

Link was thinking of a number of things including what Sheik said, how could he just accept that people were going to die? There was always a way to save someone even if it appeared hopeless. It felt like her life was both useless and a priority, the goddesses didn't care if she was to die as long as it was after she destroyed Ganondorf. She was doing the goddesses dirty work, she had to clean up THEIR mess and right now she was not liking it one bit, she didn't want to do this even though some would take it as a great honor to be chosen by the goddesses. No, that wasn't how she seen it, she felt like a maid. She felt like she was the one who cleaned up all the messes and got no thanks and little pay, she cared for the people but she was questioning everything now. She was thrown into an adult world and she was trying to be mature, she was trying to see everything the way that Sheik saw it, but she couldn't see why she would have to kill anyone that raised their weapons against her. She would try to find that small ray of hope that would allow her to save them or injure them enough that they cannot fight her and let them live, to her not everything has to end in death.

She sliced through one of the spider like creatures without looking at it as she continued to walk behind the Sheikah, was this how every Sheikah is? Is this how everyone was beginning to see things? Malon when she had talked to her after retrieving Epona had talked about how she hoped someone would kill Ganondorf or most of his followers, she would say it in her sweet voice and even with the same kind smile on her face. It had scared Link when she witnessed that, but now she knew that she had to destroy Ganondorf and make sure that he would never harm anyone again. She brushed past Sheik when reaching the door to where the creature causing all of this was and pushed the key that she had found into the slot and the old chains and lock fell to the ground with a loud clang almost hitting Sheik in the foot, she caught the glare directed at him and ignored it walking inside almost wishing that she would have been able to slam the door into his face. It would have been so satisfying for that to happen.

Link was looking around the room wondering where the creature was, it was just a room full of water and she kicked the floor since the wall was lined with spikes and she didn't want to have one of those through her foot," A dead end! We need to see if there is any more roo.."

It happened suddenly one moment she was complaining about the room being a dead end and the next she was under Sheik on the floor as water flew over them and made a grabbing motion in the air where she had just been, what the?

"Morpha, it is an amoeba that has been taking the water from Lake Hylia and the only way to defeat it is to take the nucleus out and make sure you start attacking it. I will be baiting the creature so that you can use your new found weapon and destroy this creature." Sheik told her rolling them out of the way as Morpha's tentacle ran across the floor trying to grab onto them, Sheik stood up immediately after rolling them away from the creature taking a dagger out of his belt before pulling Link to her feet. She wrenched her arm out of his grip before taking the longshot out of her pack and aiming it, dumbass creature making her do all of this! It's this creature's fault and it's Ganondorf's!

The rage was welling up inside her over this, she could have lived a normal life in the forest playing the Ocarina and growing fucking beans, but no she had to go on a quest. She has to solve puzzles so she can kill something, she wasn't even good at puzzles! She got the nucleus out of the creature once it's attention was on Sheik, it bounced on the floor trying to reach the water, "Oh, no you don't!"

That was not going to fly with her, she was not going to allow it to go back into that water. She used the longshot again and brought it back to her before stabbing it with the Master Sword, she didn't even know how much she was stabbing it all that she could register was the blood that flew around her and onto the floor. Each time it tried to slip away she would make sure the master sword was deep inside it and keep it near her, she was not going to let it get away! The tentacles were waving around the room wildly trying to get the nucleus away from her, it held a little control without direct contact with the water, but it was unable to properly control them which gave her an advantage.

Link continued to stab it until it managed to slip away from her, Sheik had been watching on the sidelines the whole time feeling a little shocked over how she suddenly started to slaughter the creature. She had a wild look in her eyes while she was stabbing it and he had actually felt that if he got near her in that moment then he would have been the next victim, that he would have been stabbed for just being near her when she was in that state. The nucleus though was done for as it jumped back into the water, the amount of blood that kept leaking from it let Sheik know that it was on the verge of death and his suspicions were confirmed when the water dissolved with the nucleus inside it leaving a portal for them.

She jumped down and walked inside the portal along with Sheik feeling grateful that this part was over, the blue light surrounded them and then in a blinding flash of white it took them out of there. Link had covered her eyes so that the light wouldn't hurt them and when she opened them she found that she was in the sacred realm face to face with Ruto who kept the harsh look on her face from before as she said to her," I guess you did alright, not at all worth the praise you got from my brother though. I have been instructed to give you this medallion so take it."

Ruto threw Link the medallion, she caught the medallion effortlessly looking at the Zora who crossed her arms glaring at Link as the blue light went back around the hylian to transport her out, Ruto's last words to her were," I have seen how you are acting around Sheik, remember the vows you made to my brother. He may be lost but his feelings for you and your vows despite how much I dislike it are present at this moment. Oh, and make sure to thank Sheik for saving me."

She just had to bring that up..Ryo was still lost and there was no way for them to even locate him, she did worry about him since she saw him as her friend. She just didn't know that she had promised to marry him when she was younger, she was taken from the temple and to a dead tree seeing Sheik staring into the sunrise as the water began to come back to the lake," Link, did Ruto say anything important?"

"She said thank you for saving her." Link answered not telling him the rest, he had reacted negatively the first time when hearing about Ryo and well she didn't want to go through that once more, she felt her heart skip a beat when he looked back at her for a moment studying her face maybe seeing if she was being honest before he turned away from her. Something was off about him at the moment though, they seemed to get close and then they would distance themselves. It was just strange how they kept doing that.

Sheik said to her once the lake was full once more Fenrir having been transported out by Ruto was sniffing around the tree," At least you managed to save this beautiful lake, many lives were lost so far and more will be lost. We will have to return peace so that we may save the rest and bring the Princess back."

Link nodded in agreement finally calming down from everything that was said to her in the temple and after everything that she had to do, maybe things were going to be alright now?

"Link, there is something that I must tell you. I had lied when I said I did not know of Ryo's whereabouts and I confessed the same lie to Princess Ruto as well. You did not need the thought in your mind as you tried to complete this temple and Ruto did not need the grief as well..Ryo is no longer living and has been killed, he had let his pride go to his head as he had grown up to become a warrior wanting to be the one who saved the damsel in distress this time. His pride had led him to Ganondorf's front door and he was killed shortly after confronting the dark king and as a sick form of amusement he had chopped him into pieces and cooked him before eating him." Sheik knew the details of Ryo's death after finding the Zora's ghost and speaking him with him, it was a heinous thing to do eating a zora as well as barbaric. In the old times Zoras may have been seen as a source of food with no rights, but times have changed and it was seen as an act of war.

She should have felt sick hearing it, she should have felt like throwing up, but now she wasn't surprised. She didn't feel surprised or sick after hearing it, she just felt angry that Ryo had met with a terrible fate. She didn't get to clear the misunderstanding and now she couldn't do anything, she felt some tears welling in her eyes but she quickly brushed them away saying to Sheik," Then..Then we must hurry and kill Ganondorf right? So he cannot do that to anyone else.."

Ruto was going to blame her for this, Ruto was going to be upset if she was to find out about this..She felt sorry for Ruto, she had only known Ryo for a day at most while Ruto was born and raised with him. Ruto was the one who was losing the most, her mother, the stone left behind by her mother, and now her brother, she was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard Sheik say,"Ruto knows by now though, being a sage she has access to this and most likely the first thing she had done was look for her brother, but you are correct we should hurry..I need to go to the village and pick up some supplies and so you must meet me at Goron city."

Link nodded to him before he used a deku nut temporarily blinding her from the flash, she didn't think that he would use that and had not bothered to cover her eyes and once she regained her sight she yelled knowing that he would not hear her," That was not needed!"

Link rubbed her eyes a bit looking down at Fenrir who was rubbing his as well and smiled a bit saying to the wolfos who gave her a grumpy look,"Don't worry, you can join us in the next place."

Fenrir wagged his tail a bit happily as she called Epona using, the horse heard the song standing near the ranch grazing. Epona did not hesitate to run towards the source of the music determined to get to her master, she stopped in front of the young woman nuzzling her gently sensing that she was upset. Link smiled petting Epona's nose before remembering she was going to have to go through the village in order to get to the city and said to her, "Sorry girl, false alarm."

Epona snorted at the fact that she had stopped grazing and rushed towards the woman only to be told that it was a false alarm, she walked away from Link after that so that she could continue to graze and maybe try to get Malon to groom her as well. Link walked towards the village and looked up at the mountain from the bottom of the stairs, the angry red fire swirling around the top of it making her wonder what has happened to the mountain and also made her wonder if the Gorons were alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Review, alert, and favorite :3 Finally done with the water temple! It is kind of rushed since well I hate the water temple haha xD and wanted to get the story moving along as well xD<strong>


End file.
